


Jorleesi Retold

by meleonon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon/Dany is only in chapter 11, Roleplay, Season 7 AU, slight Jon/Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: "Jorah..." She whispered his name like a prayer as she wanted to touch him, hug him and tell him that she was so glad to see him. A piece of her had been taken with him when he left her side.A collaborative roleplay that is set during Jorah's return to Daenerys' side on Dragonstone.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 51
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the roleplay between myself and @telepathicteacup. I write as Jorah and @telepathicteacup writes for Daenerys.  
> I apologize if the formatting is weird, I've been going through and trying to move this story over from Discord and it's a process. Let me know if I need to fix any of the formatting or if it reads weirdly.

As the first lights were coming in from the windows, it should have awoken her from her slumber, however her eyes were still adjusted to it as she had lain awake for quite some time. She fixated her tired eyes on Drogon who was flying high up in the morning sky, disappearing in the thick, grey clouds.

The mornings on Dragonstone were especially cruel to her. Crueler then the horrific heats of the grasslands that she had grown used to over the years.

Here it was cold, rough and a smell of fish and the salty sea constantly hung around and clung to the castle stone. The stone had a hard time taking on any heat so she had no choice but to dress thicker and keep a fire burning in each room.

As a knock echoed through the room, she sat up in her bed as the familiar smile greeted her as it did every morning.

Missandei got her ready for the morning and with her fully clothed and breakfast in her stomach, she was walking down out to the bay to greet her children.

She sat by the cliff with her legs over the edge watching out over the sea as Viserion’s mighty head rested in her knee. She softly stroked the rough skin of her child as she hummed a little for him, her heart filled with sadness as she remembered the hymn.

Ser Jorah had been the one singing it for her. She would remember the song until she was turned into ash.

\------

Waves lapping at his ankles, he took in the sight of the island that he had just landed on. Dragonstone, he noticed, was nothing like Bear Island. While they both had their unique beauties, he found that he favored the freezing winds and the lushness of the island he had grown up on.

Breathing in deeply, he relished in the familiar scent of fish and the saltiness of the ocean air, something he found that he had missed greatly in his time traveling with the Dothraki.

He quickly realized he wasn’t alone and turned to look at the approaching group of Dothraki men, relief filling his veins as he knew their presence meant that his queen, his Khaleesi, was here.

Meeting the men’s questioning and almost hostile gazes, Jorah raised his hands up to show them that he meant no ill will. Before any of them could question him, he offered up the answer to the unasked inquiry.

_“I am a friend to the Khaleesi. Could you take me to her?”_ They looked at him as he spoke in Dothraki, then pointedly glanced down to the sword belted at his hip. Undoing the belt, he handed his weapon over.

Following them as they started walking further down the beach, Jorah unconsciously rubbed at his recently healed shoulder as his mind and heart began to race. He had spent the last few months searching for a cure for his greyscale, upholding his promise to Daenerys.

Thoughts turning dark, his mind wandered down a path that it had begun to slip down recently. Jorah wondered if Daenerys would even be happy to see him. He wondered if her plea to him to find a cure and return to her was just a spur of the moment plea, knowing that there was no possible cure and that he would undoubtedly end up dying from the disease and it made her feel better to think that he was out there somewhere living instead of knowing he was close to being, if not already, dead.

Jorah shoved those thoughts away, trying to focus on the present, hoping with all his heart that she would at least be pleased that he was back at her side.

\-----

She heard Drogon howl out in warning and she tried to follow what he was seeing as Viserion raised his head, growling softly. Her eyes darted down only to spot someone coming to shore but it was too far away for her to see who it could possibly be.

She softly shushed Viserion as she walked down towards the shore, watching the Dothraki round up whoever it was. However as her eyes fixated on a spot between her men she recognized the soft hands and the voice trying to explain to them in their mother tongue.

"Stand down, he is a friend..." she easily spoke as she walked over to them and they separated in respect of their queen. Her heart swelled to the sight of him. Dreams she had of him did not do him justice. He looked good, much better than when she had seen him last.

"Jorah..." She whispered his name like a prayer as she wanted to touch him, hug him and tell him that she was so glad to see him. A piece of her had been taken with him when he left her side.

"You look strong, my bear. Did you find the cure?” She asked him as the idea of him still being hurt was a lingering fear threatening to suffocate her at night. The idea that he was out there on his own, being scared and hurt did not sit right with her.

So many thoughts raced through his head at the sound of her voice and he couldn’t stop the quirking of his lips into a small smile at the sight of his silver haired goddess.

The Dothraki around him faded into a seeming non-existence as if only he and Daenerys were the only ones on the shore. The knowledge that she still saw him as her friend made him happier than he had been since the day she had banished him from her side.

Her calling him ‘ _her bear’_ made everything he had gone through worth it and he smiled at her.

“I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.” It was then that he realized that he hadn’t knelt to his queen, so he did so, looking up at her from the ground. “Your Grace...” raising up from his knelt position, he caught her gaze. “I return to your service...if you’ll have me.”

He didn’t know what he would do if she banished him from her side a third time, yet his heart told him that she wouldn’t. Not this time.

"Stand up Ser..." she whispered to him, voice soft as silk as she reached out for him to get a hold of her hand to get up. As he did, she felt his strong, calloused hand bring a warm jolt up her arm. She really had missed how they felt in her soft hands. Only bearing marks of burns from the leather straps back when she was not used to riding.

"Of course. I am so glad to see you again." she whispered, voice in a slight shake as he stood up tall above her. She closed in the remaining space between them in a soft embrace. Leaning her face into his shoulder. Feeling the tears of joy stain his rough fabric.

The smell of him was so familiar to her, it really felt like home. A smell that had always been with her from the day she got married. She could feel her eyes sting with happiness over having him there with her again.

Everything had been so hard getting used to and without the sense of familiarity that he brought it was hard for her to adjust. Now there was nothing standing in her way.

The feeling of her small hand in his was a familiar one, he couldn’t say how many times he had held her smooth hands in his own roughened ones over the years they had known each other.

Her embrace was unexpected and he froze, not sure if wrapping his arms around her tiny frame would be overstepping a line. Playing it safe, he kept his arms down at his sides and only slightly leaned into her embrace, taking comfort in her sweet and familiar scent.

He let himself take comfort in her arms for a few moments longer, knowing that he would need to restore the respectable distance of a knight to his queen, even though he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and love her like a man loves a woman. To show her how much he truly loves her, but he understood and accepted that she would never love him that way.

Leaning back to look down at her face, he smiled softly and tried to mask the affection in his eyes, something that he had had to do for years at this point.

“Khaleesi, perhaps we should head up to the castle. It wouldn’t do for you to catch a cold before retaking the seven kingdoms.”

As they parted she felt her body and heart, aching for his touch. She could not quite understand why yet, why her whole being felt more complete now when he was back she could not quite place.

She reached up for his face and cupped it softly as her eyes studied his tired expression. He looked worn. She would have to force him to rest and collect his strength.

"You look tired, I hope you haven't suffered too greatly my bear." she whispered as her brows furrowed in worry over him as she took his arm and started to lead him towards the castle.

"It has been difficult getting used to the cold and the different surroundings of Westeros truly" she replied to his worry. "However with you here I can rest more easily...and hopefully not catch a cold" She smiled to him as they walked inside to the throne room.

Greyworm and Missandei, who were talking softly to each other, looked up in surprise as they heard the familiar voice. Missandei smiled widely to the sight of Jorah.

"Ser, you look well!" She exclaimed as she bowed her head in respect of his return.

\------

Her apparent worry over him made his heart ache and made him want to do anything to ease her pain. He shook his head, smiling slightly at the use of her nickname for him. “It was all worth it to get back to your side, my queen.”

Walking with her, he couldn’t stop glancing down to where she was grabbing his arm. It was an odd thing he realized, how much she truly seemed to have missed him. He hummed thoughtfully.

“If we go north Your Grace, we will have to make sure you are well bundled up. The winters far north are harsh and unforgiving and would make Dragonstone feel like a warm spring’s day.” He missed the north, but after spending so much time in Essos even he felt the chill of Dragonstone in his joints.

Jorah looked over at Daenerys for a few moments as they neared the castle. “I am grateful that I am at least useful for something then...even if it is just protecting you from catching a cold.” He chuckled quietly.

Seeing Greyworm and Missandei sitting together made him smile softly, nodding his head at them. “I am well...” He looked over at Daenerys happily “Better than I have been in quite some time.” Jorah felt like he was finally home, seeing these three again. He looked around the room, silently searching for one other person and upon not seeing him turned towards Daenerys.

“I don’t suppose you left Tyrion in Essos?” He questioned her, not sure he would be disappointed or relieved had she done so. “Or threw him off one of the cliffs out there since he wouldn’t shut up?” he japed halfheartedly.

The silver haired queen could not help but to chuckle softly, widely grinning towards his comment about Tyrion

"Oh he is unfortunately still with us.” she teased him fondly, eyes not quite leaving his in the dim halls as she addressed Missandei,

"Missandei would you kindly tell them to prepare us a meal and a room for Ser Jorah?" She asked and Missandei immediately nodded towards them both and parted with her love to see to her duties.

"Come with me Ser Jorah.” She said as they continued passed the small throne room. It lead to a small dining room with a long wooden table. It was delicately carved to match a stern leader so did everything in the castle. A fire was softly cracking in the silent room.

She smiled as the man quickly moved to pull out her chair, never forgetting his manners. She thanked him as she sat down on the short side of it and gestured for the man to sit down next to her. As they sat there alone she had to ask curiosity lighting up her purple eyes in the dimly lit room.

"You must tell me of your journeys.” She smiled as her hand sought his on the table, feeling some scars under her soft skin. She looked at it as one of her pale fingers traced it absentmindedly.

It was like before, before the lies the hurt and banishment. It felt so natural to be back in his company. To hear him speak and see the soft expression as he looked at her. It was all so overwhelming to her. He was back and back to stay this time.

Jorah dropped his gaze down to their hands as he stroked his thumb over her knuckles, debating how much he needed to tell her.

“After you ordered me to find the cure for my greyscale, I found a ship that was travelling to Oldtown. I figured that if I could find anyone who could cure me, it would be the maesters at the Citadel, so that is where I went.” He started, meeting her eyes somberly before dropping his down to their hands as he went on.

“But not even the maesters at the Citadel could save me, they wouldn’t even try. I was told that the greyscale had gone too far and the only cure for me was the grave.” Looking up at her again, he knew his face showed the pain he had felt when he had realized that he would end up disobeying his queen’s orders in curing himself.

“I thought...I had failed you, but a young novice attempted something the other maesters wouldn’t.” Jorah thought back to Samwell Tarly and how he had risked everything for him, a man he had never met before. “He could have lost his place at the citadel because of what he did...but he saved my life to repay the times that my father had saved his.” His voice faltered at the mention of his father, remembering what Tyrion had told him months ago, about the mutiny that had taken the Old Bear’s life.

He was grateful when a couple of the servants entered the room with the meal Daenerys had asked for. Pausing in his storytelling until they had respectably left, Jorah took in the wonderful smell of the food filling the room. Clearing his throat of the tightness of disappointment, regret and guilt at never being able to talk to his father again and apologize for bringing shame and dishonor upon their house, he continued on.

“It was a risky procedure, both for him and me, but he did it anyways.” His thumb stopped on the back of her hand. “I...will spare you from the details about how he did it, I’ll just say it...wasn’t pleasant. After I was free to go, I learned that you were at Dragonstone and came right here.” He smiled gently at her, gripping her hand a bit. “Now, I am curious about your journey while I wasn’t at your side.”

A moment passed before he added, “Although I do hope you _at least_ left Daario Naharis back in Essos.” He knew that his dislike for the Tyroshi sellsword seeped into his voice and he wondered if perhaps he shouldn’t have brought her lover into the conversation at all.

\------

Daenerys knew that voice, she had heard it so many times echoing through great halls and echoing through her aching heart.

Hearing Jorah Mormont, the strongest man she knew being reduced to tears made her weak. Not because he was but at those moments he was the strongest.

She had met many men with the exception of her brother, all strong and proud and with that pride came the feeling of not showing any vulnerability. They used their rough facade as armor and that made them more of beasts then men. Jorah had always been clear about his emotions which has made him more human than the rest of them.

"I am so sorry Jorah.” she whispered as her own voice was shaky with sadness. She truly wished she could have been there for him. Been his strength through the very dark times as he had been hers.

"Oh my journey?" she smiled softly to him as she still held onto his hand. So happy to hear that even the darkest of times had a sun that would shine through. Him being there with her asking about her journey instead if his was so characteristic of the noble knight.

"It was uneventful actually...yet it was wonderful to see Westeros as we passed. It truly is beautiful.” She smiled softly.

She had been through many dark times, many times where she thought that she would never see the sun and yet it had always come. Like the stories her brother had told her, that the sun was actually a dragon who had made a protecting fire around itself so she could slumber. The sun would always shine on the Targaryen house.

As food came in she was forced to let go of him to let him eat, herself taking a soft grip of her utensils. Thanking the servants so willing to do the extra thing to make sure their queen was happy.

"I must insist that you take a few days to rest Jorah, I need you at full strength for when the northern emissary comes here. The king in the North, Jon Snow is going to be here soon. Do you know anything about him?" She asked as she took a bite of the meat the Dothraki had hunted on the island. Happy to eat anything other than goat or horse.

He was grateful that her journey had been uneventful as that meant that she hadn’t run into problems on her way to Westeros. Problems that he wouldn’t have been able to protect her from had she encountered them.

“I am stronger now than I have been in recent moons...but if my queen orders me to rest then I won’t disobey her.” He said teasingly, just being at her side was a balm on his heart and soul.

The mention of the northern emissary made his heart drop for a moment, as he recalled that the northerners wouldn’t be all too friendly towards him...not after he had sold those poachers into slavery to please his miserable wife and then fled into exile instead of doing the honorable thing and either take the black and have to face his father which terrified him more than the other option of death.

He quickly masked any sign of fear and worry on his face as he started to think about this King in the North. Jon Snow. He knew that the name _Snow_ marked him as a northern bastard and the name sounded familiar and it took him a few moments to remember where he had heard the name before and it made his blood run cold.

“Aye. Jon Snow is Eddard Stark’s bastard and he’d be about your age, but unfortunately I don’t know much else about him. If he is anything like his father though, he will be an honorable man.” Talking about the bastard of the man who had wanted his head made Jorah uncomfortable, wondering if this Jon Snow would know about the warrant on his head and if he would try and finish what Eddard hadn’t been able to.

He took a few minutes to eat a bit and think before looking up at her again.

“Perhaps...it would be best for you to not have me present when the emissary arrives Your Grace. Having me by your side would make it harder for you to...make peace with the northerners.” Jorah didn’t like the idea of not being by her when they showed up, but he knew it would be in her best interest if he wasn’t.

Daenerys listened to all the advice that her bear had to offer, hearing the familiar husky voice really filled her with warmth.

There had been nights were she had been laying lonely in her bed, feeling lonely in many aspects of the word. Lonely as in it felt like no one would listen, lonely as in she wished she had someone to share her bed with and lonely as in she missed her late husband's love.

Then the voice of the older man usually drifted to mind. The way he said her name, the way he called her his queen. He had always been a source of comfort for her in many ways.

"I have grown fond of your northern ways Ser, I believe that if the people in the North is half as kind and strong as you are I will value their alliance.." she smiled as she took a sip of her water.

However as he mentioned that he should not take part in the meeting she leaned closer, hand once again on his on the table. Her violet piercing eyes having a serious spark in them.

"They cannot have you my bear." she said almost possessively. She had lost him far too many times. Never again.

"As their queen I will have you pardoned in front of them if that is what it takes." She said as she did not take kindly to old judgment of him. He had paid his debt both to them and to her.

The spark in her beautiful, violet eyes caused a feeling that he had tried to bury rush into him, making his heart pound and _gods_ he wished he could just lean forward and press his lips to hers. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to run his fingers through her silver hair and hold her in his arms.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t.

Not without causing a rift between them and that wasn’t something he was willing to risk, not for anything.

Swallowing tightly, he smiled softly instead. Gripping her hand tighter in his, he settled with raising it and placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

“I...thank you my Queen, but the North is an unforgiving place, full of unforgiving people. It will be difficult to earn their trust and even harder to earn their loyalty.” Jorah told her honestly, sighing quietly before continuing, “The North will not have forgotten what your father did to Rickard and Brandon Stark nor how Rhaegar kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark.”

He squeezed her hand, knowing how she nearly idolized her eldest brother and didn’t like hearing anything bad about him.

“It’s not fair for the North to judge you based on your father’s actions, I know, but the Starks are one of the oldest and most revered houses in the North and aren’t likely to forget and forgive as easily as you might hope.” There were times he disliked having to tell her the hard truth, especially when it was something she wouldn’t be pleased to hear, but he knew she valued his blunt advice more than cheap flattery.

“Just know, Khaleesi, that I will stand with you, no matter what happens. I will protect you, fight for you, kill for you. Die for you if need be. You will get your throne, I swear it.” He had sworn the same multiple times before, and nothing was going to change his vows, ever.

Daenerys let out a shaky breath to his words and shamefully to his soft caress of her delicate wrists and his lips pressed against her skin so delicately. Had she been lonely for too long that the simply touch of a man would ease her into feelings of longing. Or was it this man particular? She pushed the thought back in her head, she had so much other things to be dealing with in this moment. Her own loneliness could wait.

However to the words about her family and especially her brother she felt a sad thickness in her throat. She would never want to be anything like them. But the truth was that she was afraid. Afraid of her family legacy.

"You are the only one who dares to speak to me that way...” She whispered softly to him as she glanced towards the dying fire, speaking the fear she had felt ever since she watched her brother die in front of her and she should have felt fear, sadness. She had felt nothing. Equal emotions to when her late husband, Khal Drogo would capture a fly in the air and slowly crush it.

"Ser Barristan...before he perished, he spoke to me about my father.” She whispered sadly as the idea of the man dying under her protection did not sit well with her.

"I think that they are worried about my mental state.” She said as she looked back to him again with a shaky voice she added;

"Tell me the truth Ser Jorah as you always do, do you worry for my state?" She whispered softly in fear of his answer. The truth was, she was as afraid of it as she was of Dragon scale. What if the madness was a disease she could not control? What if she would meet the same faith as her father because she would slowly lose her mind?

His heart went out to her, her fear and worry making him want to protect and comfort her. Leaning forward in his chair, he grabbed both of her hands and looked at her sincerely.

“You are _not_ your father Khaleesi.” He told her firmly, holding her gaze and wholly believing what he said.

“You have a gentle heart and a kind soul. When I look at you, I see a caring queen who wants nothing more than to help downtrodden people.” Taking a moment to reign himself back in a bit (he didn’t want a repeat of Qarth and his ‘I still can’t believe you are real’ speech that left her looking uncomfortable), Jorah squeezed her hands gently.

“I’ve been by your side longer than anyone and I have not _once_ seen any madness in you, nor do I think I ever will. You love your people my Queen, which is more than any king or queen I’ve ever seen could say.” His eyes left her to look at the intricate carvings of dragons that lined the walls behind Daenerys while he thought about what to say next.

“Besides Your Grace, you have one thing that your father did not.” He looked back at her, meeting her eyes with a soft smile. “The love of your friends.” He shifted slightly in his chair before adding; “And advisors that aren’t afraid to tell you the truth.”

Jorah relinquished her hands back to her, sitting back in his chair and just looked at her for a few moments while listening to the dying crackling of the fire.

“We will never abandon you my queen. You have nothing to fear.” He hoped he had eased at least some of her dark thoughts and in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit asked;

“I didn’t see the dragons much when I arrived, how have they settled on Dragonstone? I am sure they enjoy the freedom to fly around and catch as many fish as they please.”

Daenerys swallowed down thickly, trying her best to bite back the tears threatening to build up over the overwhelming words. The man truly knew her and he knew her origin. However she could not help but her worry about her future. There was so much at stake. So much riding on her shoulders.

She looked down to collect herself before looking up to him with a softer gaze.

“I thank you for your honesty my bear." She spoke with a voice steady with a strong tone voice filled with authority.

"If it ever come to the point that I would be so far gone that I imagined I would be reborn as a dragon. I wish I had a knight as brave as you that would save my people.” She said as she voiced her own fear of her ancestry as he asked she felt her hand reach for his.

"They love it here, they have never been this pleased with their environment.” She said, heart beaming with pride over her children and happy that Jorah would ask. People rarely did treat her children less than beasts.

As they braided their fingers together and she was going to start speaking of her fears she heard steps.

She looked up to see her hand and Lord Varys enter the room, they smiled happily at the sight of Jorah.

"Well as I live and breathe. You are a stubborn man Ser Jorah!" Tyrion grinned as he approached him and they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Daenerys turned to them as she watched the other two enter. "Is there any news?" She asked the bald man who bowed in respect and nodded.

"Yes your grace, the king in the North have just reached shore. Grey worm and the unsullied are collecting him as we speak." The silver haired queen nodded as she stood up once again.

"Ser Jorah, you finish your meal and then join us in the throne room" she said before she passed him and walked towards the throne room with the others followed after her.

He knew Daenerys well enough to know that she still feared her ancestry and the stories of what her ancestors had done in their madness and that _she_ would one day become like them.

On one hand, it was a good thing that she feared it as it meant that she was more conscious about her decisions and that her mind wasn’t deluded in fantasy.

On the other hand, it pained him to see her so fearful over something he felt she didn’t have to worry about. He would be by her side to help her through anything that was to come.

When he heard the steps coming into the room, Jorah straightened up and withdrew his hand from hers as it instinctually went to his left side where his sword normally hung, only to remember that he had given it to the Dothraki when he landed and never got it back.

Relaxing upon seeing it was only Tyrion and Lord Varys, he huffed at the imp’s surprise, shaking his hand and exchanging only enough pleasantries as he deemed necessary.

Upon hearing that the King in the North had arrived and watching as Daenerys and the others left him in the room to finish his meal, Jorah sighed into the silent room, slightly fearful of what his reception from the northerners would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon Snow followed the unsullied soldiers up to castle warily, glancing back at Ser Davos for a moment before nearly falling on his face as something massive flew above their heads. Eyes wide as he watched the large black dragon pass them by, he steadies himself and prepares to meet the Dragon Queen.

The unsullied lead them into the throne room and Jon looks at the woman sitting on the throne looking quite imposing and quite beautiful.

As his group stops, the woman standing nearest the Dragon Queen speaks.

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains.”

Jon can’t help the confusion at all her names, some of which he doesn’t understand the importance of and he glances back at Ser Davos.

“This is Jon Snow.” Davos pauses then nods. “He’s King in the North.”

Jon realized he sounded seriously less impressive than Daenerys and he stands there awkwardly, wondering if it was a mistake in come here.

\----

Daenerys should be feeling nervous. This was the first encounter she would have to a Lord of Westeros.

However she felt calm as he entered the halls. She was ready after the talk with Jorah. It had provided him with much needed strength. She had her four trusted council members and the unsullied against the walls.

This was what she was born to do. Rule and watch men quiver, fearing a young woman from the other side of the seas.

However, the dragon queen had to mask her amusement over the short introduction in comparison to her own. It was not a short journey he must have taken. His eyes dark in the dim light told her of a story many few have wanted to hear. A bastard boy with no rights, such as she had been a young girl with no rights.

"Lord Snow...” Her voice echoed firm through the halls.

"We are pleased to see your journey was successful. I know we have much to discuss so please spare the pleasantries. Tell me why you have come here, no short version." She said as her violet eyes pierced through both the men.

Looking unearthly from the North's appearance. She was pale, rosy cheeks and violet eyes accompanied by her long white/silver hair.

Jorah was so proud of the woman that Daenerys had grown into, remembering the timid girl that her brother had cruelly sold to the great Dothraki Khal in promise of a crown. Seeing her now, facing down the admittedly unimpressive King in the North acting every bit the queen she was, mesmerized him.

Ser Davos spoke up before Jon did, trying to correct Daenerys.

“I know I ‘ave a bit of an accent, but I did say Jon was _King_ not a lord.”

Meanwhile, Jon looked at the people standing around the Dragon Queen and found he only knew one, Lord Tyrion. The girl and the leader of the unsullied he knew were foreign while the other two looked like they could be Westerosi but he had no idea who they were, although he had a strange feeling about the tall, bearded man as if he had met him before or he knew someone who looked like him...but he couldn’t place where that feeling was coming from.

Ignoring Davos’ attempt to place him and Daenerys on equal grounds, Jon addressed her himself.

“My lady, I know you aim to retake the Iron Throne...but that won’t matter if we don’t first take out the real threat.” Jon glanced at her council members, hoping that he would be able to convince them to help in the war against the Night King.

“Cersei isn’t the biggest threat, the Iron Throne won’t matter if we don’t deal with what is marching down towards the north. The army of the dead is the greatest threat to Westeros and if we don’t defeat them...it won’t matter who sits on the throne because everyone will die.” Jon looked at all of them in turn, trying to get them to understand the gravity of the situation.

“We need to work together to beat them.”

Having grown up in the north, Jorah had heard of the stories of the dead, but he figured they were just stories to scare children into not wandering too far away from home. He looked over at Daenerys, curious as to what she thought of Jon Snow’s declaration.

_"We need to work together to best them."_ The words came floating through the room and it made her come back to reality. She had read the songs of the seven kingdoms.

Read the books that Ser Jorah had given her and the northern songs told her about the king in the North not in their north but in the further north. A king that could raise the dead and it was the army of dead that would kill every living being in Westeros.

Lately she had have nightmares of the Frost king, a dragon’s worst enemy. She had seen her babies get killed and everyone else she held dear. She had stared into their eyes all of them ice blue.

"My alliance to you shall be as strong as you allow it to be." She spoke as her thumb brushed the Dragon ring she was wearing on her index finger, the rough texture of it soothing on her soft fingers.

"However I have not come all this way on words only. If you bend the knee and swear your alliance to me King in the North. I will give you my army, my dragons and perhaps more if you so wish." Knowing that a promise of herself was a thing not many men could resist.

She had learned early that a little womanly charm could go a long way even with stubborn northerners.

Even though he knew that Daenerys would never be his, Jorah couldn’t help the pang in his heart when she practically offered up herself to the King in the North should he bend the knee to her.

He knew his love for her wasn’t and never will be reciprocated and he was fine with it. He just wanted to be at her side by this point.

Politically, Jorah knew this was a smart move on her part. It would get her the allies she needed in Westeros yet he wasn’t sure he was prepared for the heartbreak of standing to the side yet again and watching as she loved another man.

But he would...because he loved her.

Jorah watched Jon closely, the man seemed to be uncomfortable being under the scrutiny of Daenerys.

Glancing back at Davos for a moment, Jon looked the Dragon Queen in the eye.

“I’m not here to bend the knee.” Jon told her resolutely, standing his ground. “I’m here because I need your help and you need mine.”

Jorah furrowed his eyebrows at that. He knew that Jon was a northerner and would be stubborn as one, but to decline the promise of having Daenerys...that he was having a hard time understanding. Perhaps the threat from beyond the wall wasn’t that important if Jon wasn’t willing to bend the knee to deal with the dead.

Then again, glancing at Daenerys, Jorah himself understood more than anyone that pride sometimes gets in the way of doing what is best, that was something he had learned the hard way.

"So you want me to help you but expect me to want nothing in return? A stranger I just met." She now spoke voice drained of any pleasantries and no titles. Eyes suddenly as cold as the climate around them.

"I cannot rely on empty words of allies only. An ally can quickly turn into an enemy..." She said as she turned away from him to greet Greyworm who came with five men pursuit into the throne room.

"They came alone, we have inspected all boarders and it seems like they don't have anyone else following them" he spoke in old Valyrian and she nodded to that. Pleased to know that the king did not intend on foolishly trying to attack her.

"I suggest you sleep on my offer your grace.” She said as she once again turned to the man.

"We have plenty of time to discuss this in the morning.” She said as she gestured for him.

"My people will gladly escort both of you to your private quarters, food and a drawn up bath is expecting you." She spoke as she stood up and left the room with her advisors following pursuit.

Deciding that she had the final words. She knew nothing of these men, so maybe Jorah and the other Westerosi men could shed some light on the stubbornness of the North.

“I’m not your enemy. We need to help one another if we are to survive.” Jon called out to her, trying to get her to understand. “This goes beyond the Iron Throne.”

He watched as two of the unsullied walked over to his group and tried to lead them to their quarters for the evening. Jon looked at Daenerys and shook his head slightly, sighing deeply.

“Am I your prisoner now?” He asked her, already regretting that he didn’t listen to Sansa or Lady Lyanna about not going south.

Jorah stepped closer to his queen, holding his hand out to help her get up from her throne and took his customary place by her side. He watched Jon out of the corner of his eye as he followed Daenerys and her other advisors out of the room.

“Well, that went splendidly I think.” Tyrion said jokingly, shaking his head. “What do you make of all this talk of the dead your grace?”

Daenerys had ignored the man's words as they all left the room together.

The words still sounded in her head as she was standing in front of the fire, hand reached out into it letting the flames lick her cold hand as she was thinking. Thinking about the man and how much she wished she could bend him.

Trying her best to slip out of the dark thoughts, however they consumed her very thought like the fire did around her pale hand.

"He asked for my army and my dragonglass...” she spoke, voice distant as she still stared into the flames. "And offered nothing in return. Just a word of alliance...he refused to bend the knee to me...refused because the northerners wouldn't like it.” She said with a scoff.

As she felt a warm hand on her shoulder she suddenly snapped out of it. It was like whispers of suggestion died in her head as she met his eyes. Jorah's eyes were just as warm as the fire burning behind her. Yet his eyes were filled with a hurt. Something that made her worry slightly.

Everything fell quiet as the flames cracking was the only thing heard in the room.

"...They are a proud bunch.” She could hear Varys speak behind Jorah yet she was caught in his gaze.

It was strained. He was looking hurt and that made her furrow her brows in worry. She knew he was a proud man. He would never admit to being in pain or being sad.

"The threat is real...” She spoke without looking away from her bear. Answering her hand. "I am worried about their honesty in all this. What if I help them with the threat and they turn their backs to me...” She said speaking her honest concern to her advisors.

Jorah understood her distrust but he also understood the stubbornness of the northerners. Dropping his gaze to the fire, he hummed thoughtfully.

“While I don’t know Jon Snow, I think I believe him when he promises to help you, I don’t think he was being dishonest Your Grace.” Stepping back from her, Jorah folded his arms behind his back as he looked up to her.

“Unlike the southerners, northerners don’t make promises they aren’t going to uphold. The North remembers its promises.” He told her honestly. Though he did hope that the north hadn’t drastically changed since he was exiled to the point where he would be telling her false.

“I on the other hand know a bit about Jon Snow.” Tyrion continued after Jorah went silent. “And from what I have gathered in my short time with him...is that he is an honorable man. Much like his father.”

“Although I have a hard time believing that an army of the dead is truly marching down to Westeros. Sounds more like the north has nothing better to do than try and scare people with stories of Grumkins and Snarks.” Tyrion chuckled, grabbing a goblet and filling it with wine.

Jorah clenched his jaw, debating whether he should talk or not before replying to Tyrion’s remark.

“Having grown up in the north so close to the wall, I’ve heard...stories about the undead. I wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss Jon as making the threat up. Otherwise...why would he have come all this way?” Jorah shot back, glancing over to Daenerys.

“Perhaps...what we need is to talk with Jon Snow more Your Grace. Learn more about what he knows about this threat.” Jorah suggested, believing that they would be best off learning more before committing to any decision.

Daenerys listened to all her advisors words as she approached the table and took a good look at their alliances and listened in to what they said.

She never wanted anyone to feel like she was a ruler from the shadows. Every move and every tactic she stored in her head for future knowledge.

"I trust that there is a northern threat Lord Tyrion...” she spoke as she turned to Jorah

"As you said Ser Jorah... they are a proud bunch. What will they say to our alliance?" She asked as she once again stroked her ring on her index finger as she looked at the man leaning over the table.

"Also if I chose to aid them in their cause what will happen afterwards, will they simply discard me?" She questioned as she could not help but to worry about the northerner’s true intentions. She could trust their king, however could she trust the people?

As her eyes still remained on her northern advisor she could not help but admire him. He was still broad, despite the illness slimming his waist even more than before. He looked determined yet there was a certain vulnerability behind his gaze.

He looked worn still and that made her want to tend to him. Taking care of him as she had all those years ago.

Helped him with his wounds before her servants had told her that it was not her duty as a Khaleesi. She had chosen to ignore them as she had helped him with a gash in his forehead.

Jorah shifted on his feet, gripping his hands behind his back as he thought about what Daenerys asked.

“My apologies Khaleesi but I haven’t been in the north in years. Many of the lords that I knew are gone so I cannot speak on their behalf because I don’t know them.” The war of the five kings killed many of the old lords that Jorah had known before he had been exiled, including members of his own family.

He never took pleasure in having to tell Daenerys something that she wouldn’t be pleased to hear, but he knew that it must be said.

“If I could be permitted to make a guess as to what the northern lords would say to an alliance...” He paused, sighing aloud as he finished. “They won’t be too open to allying with a Targaryen ruler, especially one they do not know. Not after what King Aerys did to the Starks.” He looked her in the eye as he spoke, wishing somehow that he could change that fact.

“Burning one’s liege lord and killing his heir would make it hard for the people to forgive someone, but the child should not be blamed for the father’s crimes.” Tyrion said, raising his goblet up to make a point.

Jorah met the imp’s gaze and nodded.

“True, but the north has a hard time forgetting and forgiving people who have wronged them, and they have not forgotten what happened to Lord Rickard and Brandon at the hands of a Targaryen.” Jorah looked at Daenerys sadly, hoping that she knew that he wasn’t like the other people in the north.

He knew her and he knew that she wasn’t her father.

“If you find that you trust the King in the North and assist in fighting the army of the undead, as long as Jon Snow follows through with his promise of assistance, the north will follow his orders.” Trusting Jon Snow was Jorah’s issue though.

He was naturally a mistrustful man. Jorah didn’t give his trust to people, they earned it and he didn’t know Jon Snow so naturally...he didn’t trust him.

Daenerys’ eyes followed the eyes of her advisors as they danced over the map.

She saw the familiarity in the eyes of both Tyrion Lannister and Ser Jorah. Their eyes as they watched their homes on the opposites of the map. She understood that they must miss it.

As their minds drifted so did hers to the familiarity of home. The house with the red door. It had been her home, her childhood in the Free City of Braavos. The house has been the closest thing to home that she has ever known. She had her own room there with white walls and blue moons across it and a lemon tree outside her window.

"Then I will try to extend a hand towards Jon Snow and their northern customs as I hope he will be compassionate against our ways. To get to know him will be a victory in itself.” She smiled towards her advisors.

"We are so close now...” She suddenly spoke with a sentiment in her voice. They had come so far together. Jorah by her side from the very beginning.

"It is just the night king and mad queen Cersei standing in our way now. When I claim the Iron throne I will do everything to protect it and rule with peace and justice." She said as she looked at all of the men around her.

"I know many of the things I have done have been cruel in your eyes. However as we break the wheel we need to get our hands dirty." She said as she looked at Jorah next. He suddenly looked awfully pale and his forehead was shiny in the dim light.

"Jorah, my bear are you alright?" She asked him voice soft to the nickname, a nickname she rarely used in the company of people.

Jorah stared down at the map, his eyes gravitating to Bear Island, his home. He missed it at times, the smell of the pines and the bite of the frosty winds. But the longing he had once felt towards it faded away the longer he knew Daenerys as she became home.

He smiled softly when she made mention that only this night king and Cersei stood in the way of her being on the throne.

It seemed surreal if he was being honest, being so close to their endgame, yet it still seemed so distant. Jorah knew with all his heart that she would be a fair and just queen with the love of her people and he couldn’t be happier knowing that he would be by her side through it all.

Her next words sounded distant, as if she was speaking through water and he shook his head and blinked his eyes. Why did it seem so hot in there all of a sudden?

As his ears began to buzz, he gripped onto the edge of the table to steady himself as he started to feel faint.

_Perhaps I pushed myself too much too soon_

He couldn’t make out what Daenerys said to him before he slumped over and hit the ground heavily, the exhaustion finally catching up with him as he was rendered unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys kept an eye on her older knight as she continued speaking.

However as he stumbled and fell, her eyes widened in fear as she rushed to his side. Kneeling down on the cold floor, holding up his head in her lap. He was bleeding slightly from a gash behind his ear, staining her dress and her hands.

“Jorah!? Jorah!?” She yelled in fear as she saw his eyes roll back and he seemed to pass out.

She watched in fear as it took four unsullied with Greyworm holding his head to carry him to his room. There he was seen by the Dothraki medicine women who declared him bedridden.

She was sitting by his side trying her best not to think back to when she watched her husband in this position. She bit back her tears as she wet the cloth and gently wiped the man’s face. His expression was soft as he was lying there and that made her even sadder.

Hand trembling as she move the cloth over his neck to make him cool down as she heard Missandei’s familiar steps behind her.

She lit some incense around the room and closed the thick curtains to get the room cooler.

“These incense cure fatigue. He will be walking soon enough.” She tried to comfort her sad queen who was humming the song he had sang to her as she stroked his rough cheek.

Humming to comfort both herself and the older man lying in front of her.

\----

The first thing he was aware of was the gentle humming of a song that he recalled from his childhood, one that he had learned from his mother before she had died when he was still quite young.

He then took in the strong smell of incense, he couldn’t tell you what it smelled like, but it made him wonder where he was and what had happened.

Trying to remember the last thing he could to ease his muddled mind, he recalled making it to Dragonstone and then seeing Daenerys, her gentle embrace warming his heart.

_Right. And then Jon Snow showed up and didn’t bend the knee. We went to the map room and..._

Jorah nearly snorted as he realized he had then proceeded to pass out in the middle of the map room in front of Daenerys and her other advisors.

Forcing his eyes open, he glanced to his side and saw her, his queen.

_Ah, so she was the one humming that song. I do remember singing it once to her, long ago_

“My...apologies...Khaleesi.” As he talked, he felt a twinge behind his ear and he reached back to feel what caused it, mildly surprised to see a trace of blood. He looked back to Daenerys apologetically.

“I suppose I pushed myself too much too soon after...” He trailed off, not wanting to go into the gruesome details of his recent surgery.

“Forgive me for the...scene I must have caused.”

To have the burden of losing so many people felt like having the world came back down on her. Like she was on Drogon's back climbing higher and higher up in the sky, only to have it crashing down on her.

It was suffocating, and it took her back to a distant memory of her brother and her childhood with him. Before he had changed and only seen the bad in other people. Been hardened by the tough realities of the streets.

She reminded herself to never let any child have live through her life on the street. She would break the wheel.

As he came too she heard the breathing of her knight change she looked up to him and smiled softly. "Jorah... my bear are you okay?" She asked him with a tired voice. It felt like she had fallen asleep while sitting.

She was relieved to see him back to his slightly tanned self, tanned by the harsh sun while they travelled through the grasslands and see his eyes so filled with life again.

He looked beautiful in this light. She had always found him beautiful but this was different. It was skipping heartbeats different.

She moved a mug of ice cold water to his lips and watched him as he softly drank most of it.

"Don't apologize my bear...” she softly spoke as she put away the mug and continued with the cloth. She placed it over his neck and watched him softly.

"You are more than capable, but even the strongest bears needs to rest.” she whispered as she placed a soft kiss to his forehead. A soft gesture to further calm down his worried nerves.

He was a proud man, northern men were driven by their pride. A pride to serve and a pride to always keep on fighting.

Jorah smiled sadly and shook his head, a queen shouldn’t worry about her knight and she certainly shouldn’t be tending to him either. She should be focusing on more important matters...like getting an alliance with Jon Snow.

“But I must apologize my Queen, for all the things I’ve done to worry you.” He told her truly. While he loved having her alone without anyone else, he knew she shouldn’t be wasting her time sitting by his side.

When she placed a kiss on his forehead, he made a soft noise somewhere in the middle of a sigh and a sob.

It hurt, even though she didn’t mean it to. He loved her and while he knew she, at least at one point, loved him in her own fashion, her small tokens of affection only helped remind him of what he would never have.

And it shouldn’t bother him, because he didn’t need any more from her than she already gave him, but he couldn’t stop the pain it caused anyways.

“Aye, you are right Your Grace. I think all I need is to rest a bit.” He smiled softly at her, reaching forward to grab her hand before stopping his hand before he could grab her, an echo from the past playing in his head.

_Don’t ever presume to touch me or speak my name_

Shutting his eyes tightly as the memory hit him, he pulled his hand back and rested it by his side.

Jorah knew that Daenerys had forgiven him for his betrayal, but she wouldn’t forget it and their relationship would never return back to the easy friendship they had had before Ser Barristan had informed her of his spying.

With a heavy sigh, he opened his eyes again and looked at her softly, trying his hardest to smile and make it seem like nothing was wrong.

“I shouldn’t be keeping you Your Grace. You have more important things to be worrying about.”

Daenerys would be lying to herself if she did not know that the sadness reflected in his eyes was that of unanswered love.

She could not help but to see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. Knowing fully well that the only thing holding her back was herself.

However things were different now. She was vulnerable and lonely, feeling like the only thing making sense was Jorah, and the fact that he had come back to her once and once again. Never giving up on her even when she had given up on herself.

"Nothing is more important than you Jorah.” She whispered as she realized that her hands were trembling as she set down the mug next to her. She was still shaken up. The fear of losing him was too much for her to bear.

"I am so sorry...I am so sorry for..." She felt her tears softly fall from her eyes as it all became so painfully obvious. She had almost lost him so many times and the idea of losing him would be too much.

"I...I can't lose you...” She whispered trembling on her words. Speaking one of their biggest fears after going mad.

He couldn’t put words to the emotions he felt when that first tear fell down her face, but it hurt him to see her hurting and knowing it was his fault.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he reached forward again, this time cupping her smooth cheek gently and rubbing away her tears with his thumb.

“Don’t be sorry. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for Khaleesi.” He wanted her to be happy, yet he wasn’t sure how to lift her spirits in that moment.

He had always tried his hardest to make her smile, to make her laugh because he felt that nothing felt better in the world than the sound and sight of Daenerys Targaryen smiling and laughing.

“I am not going anywhere. My place is by your side, it always will be.” Nothing would make him leave her side again willingly.

Since she didn’t seem to protest his touch, he continued to stroke her soft cheek with his thumb, smiling softly at her.

“Besides, Your Grace, not even you banishing me from your side could get rid of me. Not even the normal death sentence that greyscale gives a man could part me from your side...what makes you think something would now?” He halfheartedly joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Gods be damned, he would do anything for her.

A small hiccupped laugh left her lips as his small joke actually did touch her. It was not much that could stop him. Not even a death sentence.

He always remained loyal to her. The faint smile filled her face as she moved a hand to cup his stubbled chin. Remembering how much comfort he always brought her.

Through everything he had always been by her side.

She did not know what caused her to do it, was it to comfort him from the sadness he felt or was it for herself? Was it because she was so lonely. With no one around to comfort her when she was alone in her room.

Yet she moved up, closing the last space between them and pressed a soft kiss to his chapped lips. A soft sigh leaving her lips to the feeling of another person so close once again.

His smell was a comforting one, always providing her with a warmth deeper than the Dragon flame in the pit of her stomach. What did this feeling mean? She had no idea, yet her mind went completely blank as she felt his lips hesitantly answer the kiss offered by her.


	4. Chapter 4

He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. Jorah couldn’t believe this was happening and he had frozen for a second to process that, yes, Daenerys was kissing him and no, he hadn’t been the one to foolishly put himself out there and end up scaring her away.

Once understanding the situation, but not exactly comprehending the reason, he hesitantly kissed her back.

After a minute or so, to ensure that she wasn’t meaning for this to be a chaste, friendly kiss, he tilted his head slightly to angle the kiss more naturally. Leaning his upper body closer to her while reaching the hand that wasn’t cupping her face to rest on her waist, he still had a hard time believing this was real.

She tasted sweet and he couldn’t get enough of her.

He wasn’t sure what this meant for them. He had made peace with never being able to love her like he wanted, but now after having this small taste of what could be...

Jorah knew it would be hard to return to how it was before.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, he pulled back to look her in the eyes and get air back into his lungs. He knew his expression would show his love for her like an open book, but he didn’t mind that fact right now.

Gently, he brought her lips back to his and kissed her tenderly for a while longer.

He figured that he can deal with the consequences (or otherwise) later. For now, he will enjoy what she gives him.

The feeling was strange to her, a simple kiss filled with feelings of compassion instead of the heated often rough kisses she had experienced in the past. Those kisses was meant to lead to one thing. This kiss opened up so many other options.

As Jorah looked at her, the expression filled with more words that were possible to express. The eyes filled with so much companionship that she was afraid that he would anything she asked for without hesitation. She feared for him and feared for herself. Feared for him that he would hurt himself and feared for herself that she could not give him what he wanted.

She did not deserve such an undying devotion. Yet she remained in the kiss. Feeling a shiver move from where his strong hand held onto her, her tongue carefully seeking out his in a soft dance. He was experienced and that made her feel safe in his arms as she always felt.

By the old gods, he swore he would do anything for this woman.

When she carefully starting seeking out his tongue with her own, he happily obliged. It had been so long since the last time he had kissed a woman, long before he had met Daenerys.

At this point, he didn’t even care if this was some sort of scheme to manipulate him into doing anything for her because he had always been a fool when it came to the woman he loves...if his past was anything to go by.

Moaning into the kiss, he tried to shift her forward in her chair since he wasn’t a young man anymore and leaning forward the way he is was beginning to make his back scream in pain.

He wasn’t sure how long the kiss had gone on for. It could be minutes...hours...seconds even, yet he knew this moment would stay with him for the rest of his life, however long it may be.

The young woman acted on pure instinct by now. Her brain switched off completely, something it had not done in so long and she just let her body decide.

She moved effortless like water or the purest silk and a soft purr of want left her lips as she climbed on top of him. She carefully straddled him as she ran her lips down the man's stubbly neck.

Feeling him soften under her touch. Knowing that he would let her do whatever she wanted with him was a new exhilarating feeling she thought she would never feel. However it made her hesitate too.

She did not want to take advantage of him. How much she wanted to have someone for the night it was not fair to him.

She rested her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath that was raising out of control. Watching the other man behind half closed eyelids her light eyelashes thick over her violet eyes. She did want him.

However he was not Daario or just any other bedmate. He deserved so much more than to be used and discarded.

If he couldn’t wrap his mind around simply kissing her, having her straddling him was on a whole new level. As her lips travelled down his neck, he swallowed a moan as his brain threatened to shut off on him.

_This has to be a dream. It must be._

Resting his forehead against hers and staring into her gorgeous violet eyes made him want her more than he had ever wanted anything before. He could tell she wanted him too...yet she was hesitant to move any farther.

Trying to figure out _why_ she was hesitant allowed for him to take a mental step back from the situation and assess what was truly going on.

Was she afraid to move forward because he had fainted not too long ago and she didn’t want to hurt him?

Was she unsure of what she was feeling at that moment, unsure on what she wanted to go, how far to go?

Or was she hesitant because the man beneath her was...him?

Him and not Daario...or even that Jon Snow?

It was as if a switch flipped in his head and he thought he finally understood what was going on.

She was lonely and he just happened to be there.

The last thing Jorah wanted was for her to wake up the next morning regretting her actions the previous night. So he did one of the hardest things he ever had to do and gently moved her off him, setting her on the bed at his side.

“My apologies Your Grace. I believe we are both tired and emotionally drained from today.” He gave her an out for her actions for when she comes to regret them, but he would cherish this moment forever.

Daenerys was surprised to hear the words she wanted to say come out of his lips as he sat her aside on the bed. Her body already feeling the empty burn from where he had been just moments before.

Her body protested as she stood up, screaming for him to continue to touch her, to have her in every ounce of the word.

"Good night... my bear...” she whispered simply, offering him a shy smile before she left the room. Going back to her lonesome, she thought about what had happened, why it had happened.

Jorah had been her strongest moral compass, a man filled with the wisdom of a father figure she never had. She still felt her body ache as she softly drifted off in her bed, still feeling his lips burn on hers.

“Good night Khaleesi.” Watching with a heavy heart as she left the room, Jorah sighed and rubbed his face once the door shut behind her.

He wasn’t sure what had just happened, what it meant, but he knew that tomorrow he would have to act like nothing had occurred between them. He was sure that was what she would want.

He could still feel her soft lips on his, the way their tongues danced together. It was like having a mouthful of cold water in the middle of the Red waste, only to have the rest of the puddle disappear, it left a deep ache.

Shutting his eyes, his mind continued to run for a while longer, his body still buzzing from the feeling of having Daenerys straddling him and kissing him. He eventually drifted off and dreamt of sweet dreams of him and his dragon queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any mistakes or if any parts read weird, I had to move around sections from the original roleplay so that all of the Jon and Daenerys talk happens unbroken (since in the original there is conversation between Jorah and Missandei scattered throughout, which I moved together and will happen in the next chapter) but I felt it didn't read naturally.

As she laid awake once again in the early morning the ache was still there burning deep in her body.

She sighed heavily as she got up. Tying her hair up in a lazy tail and got dressed for an early flight.

She left and walked through the silent corridors only hearing her heels bounce across the stone walls as she let out a tired yawn. However as she approached her children her smile widen as she moved out her hands. She felt them stroke their rough scaly heads against her hands and she smiled and climbed on top of Drogon and they took off.

They flew together with his two other siblings next to them. The wind catching her hair as she never felt more alive than at the back of her dragons as they soar across the wind.

As she glanced down she recognized the black wearing man as he seemed to be watching them. She smirked a little as Drogon huffed towards him. Challenge in his gaze as he did not take kindly to strangers especially near his mother. She softly pat him to signal him to dive and so he did.

Diving towards the man that of course cowered to the large dragon landing in front of him. She quickly jumped off and watched Snow as he still looked on guard.

"You could not sleep either?" She offered him as she gave Drogon a reassuring pat before approaching the man. The Dragon took off behind her joining his siblings once more.

Resisting the instinct to step back when the huge dragon landed near him, Jon watched as Daenerys climbed off the beast before it took off in flight once more.

He looked at her then, noticing that her hair was a messy array due to the ride she had just taken. It reminded him of Arya when she would ride around on her horse, back when things were less complicated.

Even so, he found Daenerys to be quite attractive. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before, with her silver hair and violet eyes.

“No, I couldn’t.” he told her truthfully. It was much warmer down in the south than what he was used to. “I’ve never been this far south before and it’s hard to find sleep when you find yourself a prisoner.”

Looking to at the trio of dragons that were playing with each other, Jon couldn’t help but be amazed by the sight, yet at the same time terrified of the monsters.

“They are quite big and scary aren’t they?” He questioned out loud on accident, not meaning to voice that stray thought.

\-----

Jorah woke up the next morning feeling more rested than he had in months.

Pushing himself out of bed, he stretched, feeling his back pop before getting ready for the day.

Leaving his chambers, he went to Daenerys’ room and upon finding that she wasn’t in there, inquired to Missandei where their queen had gone.

He found her out on the cliffs talking to Jon Snow. Keeping his distance as to not interrupt their conversation, he watched them interact for a while.

It was amazing how Daenerys, even with her unruly hair, garnered every bit of respect and attention with her presence. She looked every bit the queen she was.

His mind still ran rampant with the memory of the previous night but seeing her and Jon standing together...he couldn’t help but see how much they looked like a queen and king.

He knew then he wouldn’t get in between the two of them, no matter how much it hurt him to stand aside once again.

\-----

Daenerys still felt like when she looked at the northern man, it was a sense a familiarity. Like she had met him before or seen him in a dream?

It was all too confusing to her however she decided that it was too familiar to mention it to a man that saw himself as her prisoner. She offered him a smile as they walked together watching her children soaring through the sky, playfully tugging at each other. Screeching loudly filling the morning sky with noises louder than the seagulls down at the bay.

"You should have seen them when they were born.” She smiled as she gestured with her hands on top of her shoulder. "All three of them fit in my arms and could sit on my shoulders.”

She smiled as she glanced over his shoulder, she could see her bear look at them from the stairs.

She avoided her gaze as it still felt fresh. The memory from yesterday making her heart raise just feeling him looking at her.

"So have you had more thoughts on my offer?" She asked the man as they stopped and she looked at him while placing a strand of her silver hair behind her ear.

Jon looked over at her as she talked of her dragons fondly, thinking back to when he had found Ghost as a pup. It seemed so long ago, things had changed since then.

He noticed the change in her demeanor after she looked over his shoulder and when he glanced back to see what she was looking at, he met the gaze of her tall, gruff looking adviser.

Still unable to shake the feeling that the man was familiar, he turned back to Daenerys.

“I’m not here to bend the knee. I’m here because we need to help each other.” Jon told her again, certain it wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

“The dead are marching on the wall and if we don’t do something about it, everyone will die. The iron throne is meaningless if there isn’t anyone left alive to rule.” He wasn’t good at convincing people to change their minds, he simply didn’t know how.

\------

Jorah nearly smiled when Daenerys looked over to him, but it quickly fell as she pointedly avoided his gaze.

The sharp pain in his chest resonated throughout him as he realized she couldn’t even look at him, not after what occurred last night.

Whether he believed in them or not, he had to thank the gods both the new and the old, that he was able to keep a steady head last night and stopped anything from going further than it already had.

He didn’t know if he could have lived with himself if he had let things escalate and found out she regretted it come morning.

Dropping his gaze to the ground, he turned and went back up the stairs and into the castle. Passing by Tyrion, he ignored the other man’s attempt to draw him into a conversation and headed to the map room.

He sat down heavily on one of the chairs, his eyes instinctually going to the small area on the map that had once been home.

Gods he hoped that things between him and Daenerys wasn’t going to be awkward from now on.

Sighing, he rested his head on the back of the chair, thinking that he was going to apologize to her. Try to make things right between them.

\-----

Daenerys still offered the man a smile even if it was not the things she wanted to hear. She wished that he would be much simpler to obey yet the northerners were a proud bunch. She had to give them that.

"And after we have defeated the dead? What happens then? The north turning on their true ruler? I know far too well of my father's crimes against the house of Stark. They would probably like me beheaded for what he did.” She said as she looked at him and offered a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You see why I can't just trust your words, Lord Snow.” She said with a serious expression.

"Words usually means nothing from where I come from.” She said as she looked back behind him only to see Jorah leaving.

She felt a heavy heart to see him gone, wondering if he regretted yesterday.

Wondered if he knew of her intentions. She never would have wanted him hurt. Never would have wanted him be treated like something less of a bedmate. He still was her royal adviser and most loyal friend. She could not throw that away over a bodily need.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Jon looked out at the sea, a deep scowl settling on his face.

“I didn’t want to be a king, but the north made me one anyways.” He told her, staring out over the water and watching the way her dragons dove into the waves before cresting, holding fish in their massive mouths.

“They made me their king, the least they could do is listen to me. I swear to you that once the dead is defeated...the north will stand with you, not against you.” Jon told her honestly, looking back over to her and meeting her gaze.

“You will not be punished for something your father did, it’s not right. I understand that you don’t trust me, you don’t know me, but...I went against my sister’s wishes and came here to ask for your help. My family doesn’t have a good record for coming south, whenever they do, they end up dying.” He turned towards her fully, hoping that she was at least listening to what he was telling her.

“I took a risk coming here, a risk I deemed enough to take because I have seen the army of the dead. I fought against the white walkers...and we can’t beat them alone. We need your help.” Jon didn’t know if his efforts were going to work, but he had tried everything he could...except bending the knee.

He noticed a slight change in her expression and he glanced behind him, only to see her adviser leaving. Looking back to her with a confused expression he asked;

“Is everything alright my Lady?”

Daenerys shook her head softly which made all her silver hair dance around her head.

"I am okay... just tired.” She excused herself with a small smile.

"I want to trust your words Lord Snow I really do... but my people's lives are on the line here as well.” She said as she gestured to the many tents set up on the vast lands of Dragon stone.

"I have women, children and older people waiting for me over the seas. They are counting on me." She said as she gestured for him to follow her. As they approached a cave by the end of the beach she smiled and gestured for him to walk inside.

As he complied with a confused expression she followed him and looked around. Smiling to the men working on removing the dragonglass.

"I will need some of this Dragon glass for myself and my children, but I have decided to extend some of it as a gift to you.” She smiled to him as she held one of the pieces of dragonglass in her hand.

Jon sighed, wondering if there was some way he could convince her to help the north fight the army of the dead. They needed help as they wouldn’t be able to beat the night king without a larger army.

Walking into the cave with her, he looked around in amazement at the sheer quantity of dragonglass that was there. He ran his fingers over the wall of glass and looked back at her.

“Thank you my Lady, we need all the dragon glass you are willing to give. But it still won’t be enough to beat the dead. We need more fighting men.” He walked over to her, looking her in the eyes.

“I understand that you don’t want to lose your people...but if you truly mean to take the throne, the people of Westeros are your people too. _They_ need your help to survive.” He let out a deep breath and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t be here if I thought the north even stood a chance of beating the night king on our own. We just don’t have enough men.” Jon was getting tired of this, trying to convince her that they truly needed help, but he refused to bend the knee and risk losing the north’s favor and Sansa’s.

Daenerys could not help the same feeling of familiarity as she looked at the taller man standing before her.

Seeing the same expression of dread over his face as she had seen in so many faces before. All different faces, from men to children. White to coloured skin.

Everything was thanks to the wheel and forces the humanity could not control. She wanted not only to be the breaker of the wheel. But a true liberator and with that came to liberate Westeros of the army of the dead.

"Lord Snow...” She suddenly spoke up as her violet eyes, "I believe in your cause... and I am willing to make it our cause.” she said offering him a small smile.

"However...” a dangerous spark lit up her eyes, "If you cross me... I will burn you and all your lords and ladies to the ground.” She said with a serious tone. Speaking true of her threats.

Jon nodded at her, a small smile crossing his face at her pledge to help the north in the upcoming fight.

“Thank you My Lady.” He was very grateful that she had agreed without forcing him to bend the knee.

“The northerners may be cold people, but if they see how you are willing to help them fight this war...they will be more likely to warm up to you as their queen.” Jon wasn’t completely sure the north would accept her as queen, at least not right away. But perhaps with time they would see her as the one who deserves to sit on the throne.

At her last comment though, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked further into the cave. It unnerved him more than he would like to admit, the idea that she would help them survive the night king and then turn around and kill everyone in the north if they crossed her.

“If I could make a suggestion, don’t burn people. If you do, then how are you any different than your father?”

Daenerys offered him a smile as he offered her one and she raised a brow as he spoke of the North.

"Even you Lord Snow?" She asked him as she looked over to what he was glancing at in the cave. She offered him an arm as they walked further in, hearing him speak his concerns made her stop. Looking at him again.

"I never knew my father... yet I have heard stories of his cruelty. How he burned your grandfather and your father's brother. Yet you are a Stark. You have done your duty to wear the black, protect the wall and execute those who decides to flee the black or break the oaths they take. Your father and your grandfather did the same."

She spoke as she had learned so much by just listening, mostly to Jorah telling the stories of the North.

"I was sold to be married to a Khal when I was only sixteen by my own brother because he wanted an army. I was nothing then. Just a prize that was passed around to the highest bidder." She spoke with a voice that was not afraid of telling the story, even if it began very tragically.

“I got my children as a wedding gift, three petrified dragon eggs that birth dragons out of the flame. My dragons. Finally I like them could rise out of the aches and get back control that I never had in my life.” She whispered as she moved forward towards one of walls, touching it, followed the lines that someone had drawn and when the man behind her offered light to the wall she could see the Dragon shape on the wall.

"I have executed people that I felt broke the similar oaths you Westerosi have. I have executed lords that sold and owned slaves, raped children and women that they thought were less worth because their leaders chose to sell them instead of fighting the stronger armies." She turned back to the man again, looking determined as she continued,

"Children born only to be plucked from their mother’s breasts and forced to fight wars they had nothing to do with.  
I have freed those slaves that I gave the choice they never had in their lives. Join me or be free. No Lord Snow, I am nothing like my father and I never will be.” She said offering him a smile.

"However I believe in justice and with that comes the hard choices."

Jon listened to her story, seeing her in a different light than he had before. The story of her past made him think that they weren’t all that different after all.

He had grown up a bastard, forced to sit in the back corner during feasts and always looked down upon. From the sound of it though, she had had it worse than he had.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.” He told her, gripping her wrist softly and offering her a gentle smile.

After looking at the drawings on the wall for a while longer, he turned and led her out of the cave.

“I am grateful that you are willing to help against the army of the dead. I swear to you that when the war in the north is over, the north will stand by your side and help you retake the throne.” He meant it, even if he had to fight Sansa on this, he would make sure that after all was over, Daenerys sat the throne.

Glancing out over the water, he sighed, knowing that there was still one more queen they needed to convince to help the north.

“We need to get Cersei to agree to help as well and I haven’t a bloody idea on how to.” He said honestly, looking to her sheepishly.

Daenerys felt relief wash over her as the man swore allegiance to her. She could not help but to place her gloved hand on his cheek and cupped it slightly. Seeing him surprised before he just slightly leaned into the touch, something that made her heart soften. He was not as rough as he made out to be.

"Thank you...” She whispered voice trembling just slightly. "Your grace ..." She then added and they both cracked up in a teasing little laughter, something that made her face light up a little.

She then turned serious as he voiced his concerns. Something that made her worry as well. She had heard about Cersei and she could not help but to fear the master tactician she had grown into. Fearing for her children's safety as they traveled far south.

"We will figure it out together ... Lord Snow... you, me and our advisers.” She smiled as she offered him to walk with her once again.

As they walked behind the mountain she let him go as she walked forward towards Viserion who was resting, his scales glowing more yellow in the pale sunlight reflecting off them,

"Come ... they are not more dangerous than you and me.” She teased him fondly as she reached out a hand for him to take. As he did she softly placed it on Viserion's head. He looked down on the man with his large eyes before letting out a deep sigh and closed them.

Something that made his mother laugh as the man jumped back slightly afraid that the Dragon would take his arm off.

Heart racing, Jon stared at the dragons fearfully. He had never been so close to something so large and deadly.

While he was terrified, he was also amazed that they let him touch them. Eyeing the largest of the three dragons warily, he reached his hand out towards him and pet him, feeling his rough scales under his fingers.

“They truly are magnificent.” He had to admit at least that about them. Backing away from them, he looked to Daenerys.

“Shall we head back to the castle? We can break our fast and then talk with our advisers about what to do with Cersei.” He asked, holding his arm out towards her in invitation.

As they walked back up the cliff side, he chuckled slightly, looking over at her.

“I must admit, I would be lost without Ser Davos by my side. I’m glad to have him.” After a moment he continued;

“I noticed you have quite a few advisers. I know Lord Tyrion, but the others I’ve never met before although...” he trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed as he got lost in his thoughts for a few seconds.

“The taller, Westerosi looking man feels almost...familiar in ways I can’t figure out.” It had bothered him for a while, not knowing where he would have seen or met the man before.

Daenerys was smiling as they walked back towards the castle. Warming up more to the idea of having the king of the North at her side in all this.

As he chuckled she offered him a warm smile as she nodded.

“I agree, I could not do it without them.” She agreed and as he mentioned Jorah she felt the protective part of her rise.

“Ah Yes... Ser Jorah Mormont. He was banished by your father so he chose to join me instead.” She simply said. Not worried at all about Jon finding out about this. Because whatever he chose to say or do he could not act upon because Daenerys had Jorah under her wing.

Jon was slowly warming up to Daenerys and he couldn’t help the slight attraction he was starting to form to her. She was very beautiful and once she lost her cold demeanor, she was a sweet girl.

“Mormont?” Suddenly it clicked in his head why the man felt familiar and he was surprised he hadn’t seen it earlier.

“I worked with his father at the wall. He was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.” He was saddened about what had happened to the man, he had been quite fond of him.

“Lord Commander Mormont was...quite gruff at times, but he cared for all his men.” Jon looked over at her and smiled a bit. “We called him the Old Bear.”

Memories from long ago came back to him in bits and pieces, recalling times that he had interacted with Ser Jorah and he smiled, turning to her.

“I remember him now, Ser Jorah. He used to come to Winterfell when my brother and I were young.” Jon laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. “He would chase us around the courtyard, growling like a bear while trying to catch us.”

“Robb and I always liked when Lord Mormont was visiting, he liked to spend time with us children although he never brought any of his own.” Jon had always wondered about that as a child, but never questioned Ser Jorah about it.

He tried to remember what Ser Jorah’s wife had been like, but he found that harder as he recalled that she hadn’t made any effort to interact with him or Robb, preferring to keep Catelyn company.

“Ser Jorah’s wife...she was quite pretty from what I can remember, but all she did was complain about how miserable the north was. I don’t think she was happy on Bear Island.” Jon realized he was starting to ramble a bit, but it did help to keep his thoughts off of how beautiful she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Jorah glanced around the room, seeing a pitcher of wine he stood up and made his way over to it and grabbed a goblet. Filling the cup, he downed the sweet liquid before filling it again, this time making his way back to the table and sitting down.

He typically didn’t drink, at least not too much, but he figured a small amount wouldn’t hurt.

Alone and lost in his thoughts, he started to wonder if last night she was just using him to cure her loneliness. Having been at Dragonstone for a day, he had noticed that Daario wasn’t there which meant that she didn’t have a bed partner.

Was she imagining Daario or Khal Drogo when she kissed him last night?

If so, she must have been unable to get over the fact that she knew it was only him that she was kissing and couldn’t bring herself to go any farther than that, even if her body wanted to.

Snorting into his cup, he dryly thought _If she doesn’t want me fully clothed, she surely won’t want me without my shirt. The greyscale scarring ensures that._

Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea for him to be alone at the moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to go search out anyone else.

So his goblet of wine would be his companion for a while.

Missandei had watched the older knight as he had entered the castle.

She had folded some laundry that she had washed earlier and when that was done she decided to follow him to see if he was alright.

As much as she was concerned about Jorah Mormont’s state, Missandei could not help but watch the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms fussing over the her knight. She loved that side of her too.

Seeing important in each of every person touching her life. Jorah was no exception.

Missandei remembered how once, the knight had come to find her, crying and desperately missing her home Naath, and how he had comforted her and had talked to her gently until she truly had felt better. He had spoken to her about him missing his homeland as well. And with that they two had something in common.

She found him in the adviser's chambers, approaching him by putting more wood on the dying fire next to him. Watching him take deep sips of his wine was alarming. She rarely saw him drink let alone wine.

“Is everything alright, Ser?” she asked him softly as she sat down next to him to provide him with someone to talk too. She wondered what had unfolded yesterday when she left her queen at his side.

Jorah watched Missandei place a couple logs on the dying fire, smiling gently at her as she sat down next to him.

When she asked if he was fine, he wanted to confide in her about what had occurred between him and Daenerys. Ask what she thought about the situation...if Daenerys was lonely and looking for a simple bedmate.

But he knew he shouldn’t.

“Aye. Everything is fine. I am very happy to be back at the queen’s side.” He told her, swirling the wine in his goblet for a moment before taking another drink from it and placing it on the table next to him.

“How are things between you and Greyworm? You two look to be rather close and I know you are precious to him.” He smiled at her, trying to keep the conversation off of him.

Missandei knew that shift. She had heard it so many times before in so many different languages.

It was the shift that people did to get out of a secret. A smile widen on her face as almost a giddy feeling felt her knowing that something important must have gotten down yesterday night.

"Me and Greyworm are better than ever Ser Jorah.” She smiled as she observed the old man's smile to that comment.

"As much as I am suspecting you and our Khaleesi to be. She is very happy to have you back. No one has ever fit to take your place at her side." She offered him a mysterious smile to that comment.

Hoping that maybe the comment could lure out a statement or expression from the knight that could indicate something else.

Jorah was happy for Missandei, she was a good girl and she deserved to be loved.

When she circled the conversation back to him and Daenerys though, he let out a sigh and picked his goblet of wine back up and finished it, holding the empty cup and running his thumb over the rim.

He thought about what she said and would have agreed. Daenerys had seemed very happy to have him back at her side when he had shown up on the shore. She had remained by his side most of the day, holding his hand as they talked and even sat by his bedside after he had fainted.

But then she kissed him, which he now attributes to her heightened emotions and a moment of weakness and loneliness, and he stupidly let his knightly chivalry fall and kissed her back.

Now she couldn’t even look at him and that hurt more than having the greyscale peeled off him.

“If she was happy to have me back yesterday, I’m sure she wishes me gone now.” Jorah sighed, standing up and refilling his goblet, thinking to himself that it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to be drinking before breaking his fast, but he would deal with the consequences at another time.

Missandei poured the man a glass of water sitting closer to her and offered it to him instead and took his goblet from him.

“How come? Has something changed?” She whispered softly as she set down the goblet next to him, always the nurturer before anything else.

And she was wondering what could have possible happened that made him think that their queen did not want him to serve her any longer.

She wanted to do her utmost to help them both since she truly cared for them and wanted their happiness before anything else. Especially since they both granted her with so much happiness.

Jorah huffed a soft laugh as she took the wine away from him, instead giving him water. Taking a sip of the cool liquid, he sighed, fighting with himself on what to say.

“Let’s just say I made a mistake last night. And now she can’t look at me.” He gave her that much, but didn’t want to go into the details.

Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to run from this conversation yet at the same time he wanted to tell her. Missandei was such a sweet girl and she loved their queen...perhaps she would be able to give him some insight as to what Daenerys was truly thinking.

After all, as he was slowly learning, he wasn’t the best at understanding women.

Missandei hummed softly a mixture between a sigh and a hum as she thought about what it meant.

"When you were banished from us...” She began and she could see the pained expression in his face as she mentioned it.

"She wept for weeks. She refused to eat, drink and for a week she did not leave her room. It was like she was mourning you.” she whispered as she reached out a hand and placed it on his softly.

"Whatever you did this time... She will forgive. Maybe it will take time, but you are too important for her to lose. You are more than a friend to her, Ser Jorah.” she smiled softly as she know those words would mean a lot to him.

It pained Jorah to know that Daenerys had taken his banishment so badly, he hated being the reason she was hurting.

Mulling over Missandei’s words, he smiled after a time, his blue eyes sparkling just a bit brighter than they had been when she had first entered.

“Thank you Missandei. I’m sorry to have bothered you about this. It has been...a long few months and I just haven’t really been myself.” Resting his hand on her shoulder, he hoped that she knew he truly appreciated her kind words.

“You are right. The Queen and I have gone through much harsher times than last night and come through it together, all the stronger for it. This should be no different.” He stepped back, placing a respectable distance between them and resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

Missandei offered him another smile, “Nothing will tear you two apart, you are meant to be at each other’s side.”

She smiled and as she could hear laughter softly fill the hall outside she quickly bowed her head in respect and left his side.

Tyrion, Varys and Ser Davos came into the room where Jorah was all by himself.

“It seems like our Queen and King has reached an agreement.” Tyrion said as he nodded towards the window.

Upon looking out they could all see Daenerys and Jon walk together, arms linked and they were both smiling and talking to each other. Both facing each other looking rather friendly from last night’s cold atmosphere.

Feeling his heart break at the scene, Jorah turned away from the window.

He knew she was doing the right thing, a marriage alliance with Jon Snow would be beneficial to her but that still didn’t ease the pain of watching her fall in love with yet another younger more attractive man.

Jorah knew he would remain by her side through it all, no matter who she ends up marrying. He would stand aside because he loves her.

Ignoring the others, he leaned against the table, eyes wandering over Westeros and the pieces that marked where alliances were placed. It was easy for him to slip back into the role of adviser and that was all Daenerys needed from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Daenerys softened to the stories he told her, getting to know both him and Jorah much more. Laughing to the idea of Jorah chasing the two young boys of Winterfell.

She had seen a soft side of Jorah many times, but not nearly that soft as the man described him. Maybe it had all been much easier back then, when he had been married and was Lord of Bear Island.

"He is a kind man, he has always stood by my side.” She said as her grip tightened slightly around the others arm.

"However he told me that his wife was not really treating him right, wanted possessions more than she wanted him and his love...” she whispered as she realized that Jorah could have been happy. He could have had many children and a wife that truly loved him and treated him right.

Things could have been so different and she could have never met him. She saddened a great deal to the idea, of him not having the happiness he deserved and to the idea of her never meeting him. She knew that the idea of not having Jorah by her side was an unbearable thought.

"Your brother Robb... has he...” she whispered and she could tell by his face that he had passed.

"I am so sorry... it must have been hard.” she whispered as the images of her own brother came to mind. It was at times she was missing him, at least the old idea of him.

How he would always give her food so she would be full while he did not get anything. How he would keep her warm on the streets and cradled her when she cried.

They walked inside the castle and as they approached the chambers food was set out for all of them to have a meal together.

She offered everyone a smile, even her knight as he held out her chair as usual as she sat down.

"Me and the king in the North has come to an agreement.” she offered all the men around the table as she raised her glass towards Jon.

"We have decided to join forces together to stop the Night King."

Jorah felt his heart raise a little when Daenerys smiled at him as he held her chair out for her.

_Perhaps things will return to normal after all_

At her declaration of alliance, he smiled gently at her, proud at how wonderful of a queen she has slowly grown into.

Jon raised his glass with a northern smile.

“I thank you again Your Grace, for your promise of help.” Drinking from his glass, he placed it down in front of him and looked over at the Dragon Queen before glancing over at Ser Jorah. Now that he knew who he was, it was blatantly obvious he was related to the Old Bear.

“Now that that is settled, we need to decide on what to do about my sister.” Tyrion piped up, looking at the others while drinking from his own glass.

“She likely will try and attack Dragonstone the second we leave for the north. Unless we can somehow convince her to make a truce.” Looking between Jon and Daenerys, Tyrion knew it would be near impossible to convince Cersei to help fight the dead since she simply wouldn’t believe a word they said about it.

Daenerys nodded as she took a sip of her drink, feeling the salt water air sting her throat after their walk.

"I am worried about her advances while we have been here as well... she has probably prepared weapons that can take down my dragons.” she expressed her biggest worry.

Her Dragons were not only the strongest tactical move she had, they were also her children and if anything happened to them it would break her.

"I don't know much about the Queen, however I am guessing as a southerner she has never believed or seen the threat in the North." she spoke as she felt a pair of eyes on her, they burned her cold skin and she shyly glanced over to the older man sitting by the far end.

She felt a sting of guilt over what had taken place yesterday. Yet her knight looked at her with a happy expression, so she was calmed by the knowledge that maybe he understood.

Maybe he knew that she was lonely and cared deeply for him. She could not possibly use him. That was cruel thinking of his past and how much he loved her.

Yet a feeling of longing accompanied that feeling of guilt. How his lips felt on hers and his strong hands felt so protecting on her skin. The feeling had burned its way into her skin and now it was stuck there like a birthmark.

Jorah listened to Daenerys voice her concerns, humming thoughtfully for a moment. He couldn’t help but smile happily at her when she looked to him.

“Most of the northerners likely wouldn’t believe in the threat either Your Grace. The white walkers were simply a tale that nanny’s would tell misbehaving children.” He explained, having been raised in the north with these tales that, until yesterday, he had believed to be nothing but a tale.

A glance at Jon told him he would be correct in his assumption.

Tyrion sipped from his glass and looked at everyone in the room, a crazy plan coming to him.

“I know my sister, and she will not believe in this army of the dead unless she sees it for herself.” He glanced at Daenerys, then to Jon.

“What? Do you think we ought to bring your sister to the wall so she can see for herself?” Ser Davos questioned, his voice betraying his amusement at the absurd plan.

“No, no. She would never agree to something like that.” Tyrion waved his hand as if he was ridding the air of that idea.

“But, if we bring the dead to her, she would have to understand the threat.”

The room went silent at the implication of Tyrion’s statement.

After a long while, Jorah cleared his throat and looked to Daenerys, meeting her violet eyes.

“With the Queen’s permission I’ll go north and capture a wight.” He didn’t know if he could, but if it helped his queen out he could damn well try.

Daenerys was stunned at the idea, the mere thought of sending people she cared for to the far north to meet the army of the dead was just an idiotic plan in itself.

But then to try to capture a wight walker and take it back to Kings landing was just a joke? She looked around the table at all the men that seemed to agree that this plan was the most plausible, something that made her seriously worried about their mental state.

"Absolutely not.” She said sternly as she looked at Jorah with worry written all over her features.

"I will not allow anyone to go on this suicide mission. It might even not aid us, the Queen might think that it is a great plan to let the night king kill us all! Or even better that we defeat the army of the dead only to be left with a few dozen men. I hardly believe that she will aid us at all.” she said with a serious expression as she turned to Jon.

"You cannot possibly think that risking our best men for this mission is a good idea?" She asked him, hoping that he would be on her side in this.

Jorah honestly hadn’t expected her to disagree with the plan so adamantly. He understood that she would be worried about them, but they really didn’t have any other option or plan at this point.

Jon looked down at the ground, thinking over what Daenerys had said before sighing heavily and meeting her gaze.

“It might not be the best idea, but it’s the only idea we got.” Jon told her honestly. He knew that the mission was practically suicide, but if it gave them even a _slight_ chance of tipping the scales in their favor against the Night King, then it was better than doing nothing.

“If there is one thing my sister isn’t, she isn’t stupid. If she sees the dead for herself, she will be more willing to negotiate peace until the dead are dealt with. Sure, she may not help in the fight, but at least we won’t be fighting a war on two fronts.” Tyrion tried to reason with his queen. He had almost laughed at the way she had snapped at Mormont when he was the first to offer to go off on this suicide mission.

Jorah watched Daenerys’ expression throughout this whole exchange. He could tell she was getting progressively more frustrated with them but he wasn’t sure what else they really could do. Tyrion held good points. They couldn’t afford to be fighting on two fronts, one from the north and the other in the south.

It would guarantee their defeat if they were forced to split their army in two.

Jon shifted his stance after a while, meeting Daenerys’ gaze with all the grace a king should have.

“And with all due respect, I am a King. I don’t need your permission to leave.” He told her firmly, seemingly having just remembered the fact himself.

Jorah looked at Jon and back at Daenerys. He had seen her fall in love before and it was obvious that she was headed in that direction with Jon Snow.

Jon was the King in the North and Jorah believed Jon would one day be the King of Westeros alongside Queen Daenerys.

“I can go with him. He’ll need help if he is to survive.” Jorah spoke to Daenerys. He was willing to sacrifice his life so that Daenerys wouldn’t have to lose Jon so early in their budding relationship.

“I would appreciate your help Ser Jorah, gods know I’ll need it.” Jon and Jorah locked eyes, nodding to one another in a mutual respect.

Tyrion lifted his goblet of wine in a mock toast.

“Well then, it seems like it’s settled. Jon Snow and Mormont will head beyond the wall, capture a wight and bring it back while we all sit back sleeping in nice warm beds.” He jested, not catching the change in the queen’s expression as the men around her continued with this absurd plan that he had concocted.

Daenerys felt slightly infuriated, but most of all she was frightened.

Frightened that a man she had grown up with would perish and a man she just started to like would go down with him.

She was infuriated that no one was willing to listen to her voicing her concerns and trying to think of a better plan. She felt herself sink into the clutch of Viserys once again.

When he refused to listen to her pleas and just sold her off to get what he wanted.

She remember standing up firm and excusing herself from the table.

She stormed out, hair flowing after her and she left the castle, eyes burning with tears.

She went to the only place she found comfort in situations like this, her children.

She found them cooped up together to try to keep warmer in the cold. She softly stroke Drogon's mighty head before he allowed her to sit down next to it and she wept into his rough scales sadly as he moved his body around her to protect her from the burning cold winds.

After Daenerys left the room, everyone looked at each other in shock and confusion. She had never just up and left a council meeting like that before.

“I don’t think the queen agrees with this plan.” Tyrion pointed out the obvious, drinking from his wine glass.

Jorah stood then, glancing at Jon first before looking at the other council members.

“I’ll go speak with her.” He knew where he would find her, with her dragons. With her children.

He made his way out of the castle, pulling his cloak around him a bit as he walked out into the cold wind.

Drogon grumbled at him, making him stop from coming any closer. Noting the way he was curled around, Jorah knew that he had been right in thinking this would be where she was.

Jorah eyed Drogon warily. He wasn’t sure that the dragon wouldn’t kill him, even though he remembered when they had first hatched and could fit in his hands.

“Khaleesi? Can we talk?” Jorah asked, wanting to ease whatever fears or worries she had. He wanted to listen to what it was that was bothering her so greatly.

Daenerys was leaning close to her child, being comforted by his warmth as her tears stained his thick metal like scales.

He almost sang to her in the way noises left his nostrils. He knew the sadness as it ran through him as well. Magic had birthed them and magic was the thing connecting them.

However as she felt him lift his head and warily growl at something she looked up and dried her tears on the inside of her cloak, feeling the fabric hurt her delicate skin.

"..I don't feel like talking to a moron...” she whispered to him, honesty in the whip of the words.

However as Drogon softly unveiled her from himself she felt little choice. Drogon knew how she felt better than herself.

She sighed and got up with the help of the other man's strong hand and she held onto it as she looked at him with worry in her reddened eyes.

"I don't want to lose you now when I just got by back...” She whispered voice laced with sadness over his departure.

Helping her up, he felt his heart sink when he saw that she had been crying. He felt like all he was making her do since returning was making her sad and worry. It made him feel awful.

“Your Grace...” He said, not entirely sure where he was going with it. Taking a slight risk, he reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t we return to the castle? It is quite chilly out here.”

As he slowly led her back to the castle, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to her. Seeing the way the wind blew her hair around made her look other worldly.

“You truly do not want us to leave.” He said, less of a question and more a statement.

It was then that Jorah realized what the true problem was and he gripped her arm softly to stop their walking, turning them so face each other.

She felt like any control she had over the situation had been stripped from her. They hadn’t listened to her when she spoke against it in the first place and instead continued on as if her opinion hadn’t mattered one bit.

“I apologize Your Grace. We weren’t taking into consideration what you said.” Bowing his head ashamedly, he stared at the ground in apology, hoping she would forgive him

After a moment, he looked up at her.

“Unfortunately I think Jon is determined to go. And if he goes, Your Grace, I want your permission to go with him.” He breathed out, knowing she still wouldn’t like hearing this.

“I will try and protect him out there. He would be good for you, this King in the North. A marriage alliance would strengthen your position in Westeros and you seem to be growing fond of him.”

It hurt him to talk about her loving another while loving her himself. But he knew his place and it wasn’t as her lover.

For being so spot on with how Daenerys felt, he surely was a moron at times.

The young woman frowned as she looked up on him, his face so soft and understanding. All those years in the hot sun had given him some wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Yet she could not help but think him handsome.

That face was so different from all the Dothraki and her people. The first Westerosi man she ever met.

He had been like an exotic flower just like the people of the Dothraki has seen her. So to her he had stood out. Handsome and strong very humble and willing to do anything for her.

"You truly are a moron Ser Jorah...” She said with a huff as she stroked his cheek once again, offering him a warm hand to combat the frost biting his cheeks.

"I told you I want returned safely as well. Your life is just as important to me as the king in the North. I don't think I could..." She wanted to voice her concerns yet she let her hand fall as she looked over his shoulder in surprise.

There over by the cliffs stood a red dressed woman, clear as a burning torch against the grey background. She was stunned. How had she been able to get pass her defenses.

She heard Jorah unsheathe his sword, a sound that always made her stomach drop.

Jorah barked an honest laugh at her calling him a moron, because he knew she was probably right.

He would do anything for the woman he loved and if that made him a fool, then he would embrace it with open arms.

Her tone turned serious and he couldn’t help worry he felt for her.

It scared him if he was being honest. How much she cared for him. He knew that, as her knight and protector, it was very likely that he would fall in some battle for her and while he had little regard for his own life, he now knew how much it would hurt her.

As she looked over his shoulder in surprise, his instincts kicked in, his hand flying to his sword at his hip and pulling it free. Spinning around, he ensured that Daenerys was protected behind him as he pointed his weapon at the woman dressed in red cloaks.

He hadn’t heard her approaching and that bothered him greatly.

“Put your sword away Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I mean neither of you any harm.” The woman unnerved Jorah, he knew he had never met her before and based on her appearance, he figured her to be a priestess from Asshai.

“I need to speak to you, Daenerys Stormborn. I only came to speak of your approaching war against the Night King.” She spoke to the woman that Jorah was trying to hide behind his frame, ignoring that he hadn’t put his sword back and was still guarded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are doing well in these stressful times.

Daenerys widened her eyes softly as she recognized the voice.

She had grown up skeptical at best to any gods and as she had prayed she had not known who to pray too. But this sent a shiver down her spine.

Her violet eyes sought hers as she placed a soft hand on Jorah's arm to let her pass. She walked towards the woman in red stopping only a step away.

"I have heard your voice in my dreams. Why is that? Who are you?" She asked the woman as she tried her best to look as calm and match her unreadable expression, however the frost started to really bite and turn her cheeks bright red.

Why hadn't her dragons warned her, how did she get passed the unsullied without them escorting her.

She was like a ghost yet bright red like the deepest fire. Her hair a match. She had never seen hair like that. There was something eerily beautiful with her, like it was almost a facade, like a curtain truly covering what she really looked like.

"Please... come with us.” She asked as she gestured towards the castle, knowing that both she and Jorah could not stand the cold for so long.

While he had let Daenerys pass him and walk to the red priestess, he remained right behind her, ready to strike if he even remotely thought the woman meant to hurt his queen.

He sheathed his sword, but kept his hand on the handle and his eyes locked on the other woman. He didn’t trust her, but then again he didn’t really trust anyone.

“I am but a servant to the Lord of Light. You may call me Melisandre if it pleases you though Your Grace.” The woman followed the two of them towards the castle, unbothered by the distrustful, almost hostile stares from Jorah.

“Our Lord has shown me that you have an important part to play against the Night King, Dragon Queen. I’ve called out to you within the flames, you are a creature of fire after all.” She met Daenerys’ gaze without the normal fear or awe that people often had when looking at her.

Melisandre didn’t say anything else until they had walked into the council room where all of the others still sat.

Ser Davos sprung out of his chair when he saw her, his anger written clearly on his face.

“What is she doing ‘ere!? I told her if I ever saw her again I’d kill her.” He tried stepping around the table to get at her, but Jon stopped him with a look.

“Ser Davos. Jon Snow.” She acknowledged both of them, walking into the room unperturbed by Davos’ anger.

She turned to Daenerys, her eyes focused intensely on her violet gaze.

“Ice and Fire must work together to defeat the Night King. He marches south as we speak, we have no time for petty disagreements.” Melisandre spoke into the room, her words captivating.

“It’s a good thing we have the wall between us and them then. Unless they can climb over it I do say we are safe for the moment.” Tyrion pointed out, some of the others nodding in agreement.

“The wall will fall. The Night King has found the Horn of Winter. Once he reaches the wall and blows the horn, the wall will collapse and the army of the dead will march on Westeros.” She looked mainly at Jon as she said this, watching his face pale at the knowledge.

“If what you are saying is true, then we have less time than we originally thought.” Jorah’s military mind set was starting to kick in, trying to plan ahead as to what needed to be done with the shortened timespan they had. He looked to Daenerys and smiled softly at her.

“Guess that means that we morons aren’t going to be going beyond the wall after all.” He jested, glancing over at Jon when he heard him huff in amusement.

Daenerys was stunned by all of this, how the man appointed to be Jon Snow's council, Ser Davos had reacted upon seeing the woman obviously revealed they had a story together and not a positive one.

"Fire and ice...does that mean us?" She asked as she gestured towards Jon Snow, seeing as he came from the North and she was a Targaryen she quickly put two and two together, as the others focused on the threat.

However she could not help but to calm at the knowledge that they did not need to go anywhere.

"Then we must armor Drogon and set off to Kings Landing.” She said with serious gaze on Jon Snow.

"Like you said we can't fight wars on both sides, so we need to talk to her before."

She stopped however as she still saw the gaze on her, knowing that the woman probably was not done yet. It was scary how those eyes seemed to pierce through her soul and knew everything about her. She did not feel uncomfortable in the gaze, quite opposite. She felt warm and protected like the fires that had engulfed her and her children.

Ser Davos tore his glare away from Melisandre and looked to Daenerys, a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face.

“If I heard you correctly, you mean to have armor made for your dragons? Do you know an armorer that is up to that massive task?” While he didn’t mean to have his statement sound mocking, he realized it came out wrong.

Melisandre cut in before she could answer, her eyes focused only on the Dragon Queen.

“Fire and Ice. Two opposing forces of nature that must come together if humanity is to survive.” She said cryptically, many of the people in the room giving her confused and skeptical stares.

“I can only interpret what the Lord shows me. You are the Fire Daenerys Stormborn, of that I have no doubt. Who the Lord has chosen to be Ice is more unclear.” She looked to Jon now, her gaze piercing into his.

“The Lord of Light allowed Jon Snow to return from death. He has a part to play, a purpose yet to be fulfilled. It is likely that you both are Fire and Ice, but I am not sure.” Melisandre was less willing to saying she was positive of her interpretations after Stannis’ loss.

Jorah was skeptical of the woman’s declarations. Being a cynic made him think her talk of prophecies and chosen ones is nothing but talk.

His blood ran cold when the red priestess’ eyes met his, seeming to stab into his soul and it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Fire and Ice. Ice and Fire. All this talk about chosen ones but none of it matters if we don’t know what they are intended to do.” Tyrion said, looking rather wary about accepting what the woman was saying.

“What I do know is that we need to deal with Cersei first, otherwise we don’t stand a chance against the dead.”

Jorah knew Tyrion was right. Cersei needed to be their first problem to tackle, the dead would have to wait until after she was dealt with.

Jorah just wished that Melisandre would stop staring at him. To try and ease his discomfort, he stood by Daenerys’ side, clenching the pommel of his sword tightly and tried to ignore the woman.

Daenerys was about to address Ser Davos 'concerns' but was interrupted by the red priestess talking again.

She widen her eyes in shock over the fact that she had risen Jon Snow from the dead, turning to face him with a brow raised in disbelief, worry of course washed over her since she had started to care for the man.

A man she had talked to and walked next to, touched had once been dead?

"How did you do that?" She asked her in surprise.

"Can you do it again?" She also could not help but to ask.

In case any person died around her she would find it useful to have someone who could bring back the dead.

It pained her to know that it could have helped her back when she watched her husband die in her arms and then her son followed so soon. A heartbreak she could never recover from.

Jon smiled uncomfortably at Daenerys’ attention, having hoped that piece of information had never been let out.

Melisandre dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment with an inaudible sigh before meeting the Targaryen’s eyes again.

“I wasn’t sure I could do it the first time. I had known it was possible, but I had never attempted it before.” She told Daenerys honestly, glancing over at Jon Snow, her expression very slightly revealing her awe that she had succeeded.

Meeting the Dragon girl’s eyes intensely, the red priestess knew she had to break down her hopes before they rose too high.

“Jon Snow was brought back only because the Lord of Light had plans for him. You cannot bring just anyone back from the dead.”

Jorah was surprised that Jon had been killed and brought back. He knew that magic was real, how could he not after Daenerys had brought dragons back to life, but to bring someone back from the grave was hard to swallow.

Daenerys swallowed down sadly as she only nodded in reply. She did not know why, yet she trusted this woman and she knew they were running out of time.

She turned to Greyworm "Torgo Nudho" she spoke his name and he stepped forward. "Ready Drogon, Lord Snow and I need to go now.” She said with a serious expression and he nodded and disappeared to go and prepare the men to carry the armor to Drogon.

She had prepared for this the moment they landed on Dragonstone.

She was not going to send her dragons out there when both the Night King and the mad queen in the south probably knew about her dragons.

"Lord Varys and Ser Davos... send ravens to both the North and the South informing them of our arrival. My troops go to Winterfell and the Unsullied follow us to Kings landing.” She turned to Tyrion and Jorah.

"I need you both at my side in King’s Landing! You two should travel with the Unsullied by ship. It’s faster than walking.” She then turned to the king and offered him her hand.

"Do you trust me Jon Snow?" She asked him with a serious expression on her young face. She needed him go with her on Drogon.

Jorah bowed to his queen at her orders, still wary about leaving his queen alone with Jon Snow. But he would have to trust her judgment as her loyal knight.

He and Tyrion left the two of them together.

Jon looked to her offered hand, then to her face. He wasn’t entirely sure what she meant for him to do and why he needed to trust her for it, but he nodded, grabbing her hand in his and thinking about how small and petite she was.

When they stopped in front of Drogon, he could feel the blood rush out of his face as he realized she meant for him to ride the dragon with her.

He froze, turning to look at her almost fearfully.

“I’ve never ridden a dragon before. I’m not even sure I can.” He told her, his voice wavering slightly. He didn’t think he was made for being in the sky. He was a wolf, not a dragon.

“Perhaps it would be safer for me to ride in the ship with Lord Tyrion and Ser Jorah...” Jon said, trying to not show his discomfort and unease at the idea of riding a dragon but at the same time really not wanting to ride the dragon.

Daenerys looked at him with an amused face, which felt odd thinking of the circumstances.

Yet she knew her son and the way he had looked at Jon was just as he was looking at Jorah. He trusted in the king in the North.

"We will get there before they do. You know of the Westerosi customs better than I do and we need Drogon to make sure she understands that we truly have dragons at our advantage." She said as she looked at the armor that was carried towards them. Made out of the lightest materials they had and dragon glass for extra protection.

"And I need two extra pair of hands.” She said to the other man as they needed to distract Drogon and get him not feel discomfort over the armor. She had practiced with various things and Drogon did not seem to mind if she slipped it on quickly and she sang the song Jorah always had done for her.

Her head turned as she could see the Unsullied and the men getting ready.

"One moment...” She whispered to Jon as she hurried towards them.

"Good luck.” She whispered sincerely to both Tyrion and to Jorah. She bowed down and offered Tyrion a hug before she rose and wrapped her arms around Jorah once again.

"We have to stop saying goodbye to each other.” She whispered sadly into his ear as she buried her head into his fur on his coat. Feeling her eyes once again sting with tears over saying goodbye to them. Worried of what awaited them at the south and what would come from the far north.

\--

Jon helped her put on the dragon armor, thinking the whole time how he could get out of this.

Just as he had the idea to suggest she take Ser Jorah in his place and he gathered the courage to tell her this, she took off to go say farewell to Tyrion and Ser Jorah, making him deflate with nerves.

“Thank you your Grace, we will all be needing luck to deal with Cersei.” Tyrion said in return, smiling at her before shooting Mormont a knowing look. He had seen the way those two interacted and he couldn’t dismiss either of their looks as strictly platonic.

Jorah once again, basked in her embrace, his heart pounding at her close proximity.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, to run his hand down her back and through her hair.

He stopped himself once he glanced up and saw the King in the North watching them. Jorah didn’t want Jon Snow to think he and Daenerys were anything but close friends...anything more than a Queen and her knight.

So again, he kept his arms down by his side and let her hold him.

“It won’t be long this time my Queen. Please, do be careful Khaleesi.” He nearly begged of her, he didn’t know what he would do if she got hurt while he wasn’t with her.

Taking a step back from her hug, he looked over at Jon, unable to read his blank face beyond that he was nervous.

“The King in the North better do a damn good job protecting you while I’m not with you.” Jorah turned his attention back to Daenerys and gave her a teasing smile. “Or else he will have a very angry bear after him.”

Daenerys could not help but chuckle a little at that comment as she offered his cheek a soft stroke. Cupping his face as she fondly looked at him.

"I heard he had an angry bear chase after him when he was little.” She teased him softly. As she looked at him her face saddened however with worry.

"You should be careful as well... look out for each other.” She whispered as she stood on her toes and placed a warm kiss on his forehead. One kiss of good luck and strength.

Then she let him go and walked back towards Jon Snow with a heavy heart. Knowing this could well be the last time she ever saw them.

She looked at Jon and Drogon who was stretching his wings, trying the armor and it suited him. She felt her heart swell with pride as she offered Drogon's mighty head a stroke.

"Do you trust me, Jon Snow?" She asked the man next to her again as she offered him her hand. With that she easily climbed on top of Drogon using his wing as a ladder. Her hand still kept holding Jon's as she helped him up on the back behind her.

Jorah watched her as she walked back to Jon and Drogon, only tearing his eyes away when Tyrion cleared his throat to get his attention.

With a final glance at his queen, Jorah turned and helped push the boat out into the water, the cold waves lapping at his legs.

As they climbed up the dragon, Jon asked in a fit of nerves;

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have Ser Jorah with you?” He knew at this point though it was too late and he had to hang on for dear life, doing something that no other Stark, bastard or not, had ever done.

“How do I hold on?” Jon questioned, fearfully grabbing onto something, anything as Drogon lurched forward and took the sky, sending Jon’s stomach spinning.

Through his newly founded fear of being off the ground, Jon held on to the giant beast, noticing how Daenerys looked like she was home on top of the dragon.

After a while though, he started to relax, but only a bit. He relaxed enough to venture a glance to his right, only to see how high they were off the ground and make his stomach lurch.

He quickly looked forward again, staring at the back of Daenerys’ head so he didn’t end up throwing up on her or the dragon.

“A-are we almost there?” He asked weakly, hoping she would say yes.

Despite the situation Daenerys could not help to chuckle softly to the man behind her as she could feel him latch on to her coat behind her as they flew up together.

"Anything out can grab onto!" She yelled back to him as the wind began blocking out any noise. She held onto the new armor and looked far ahead in the distance. Praying that they would not meet too much obstacles. As they dove down close to the water she could see their ship follow pursuit. Smiling back to Jon as he looked a little paler than usual.

"Are you alright?" She called back to him as they once again lifted from the water after Drogon had touched it slightly with his massive wings. Water splashing up on both of them as they flew further up into the sky again. As they passed the boarders of Dragonstone the stormy weather seemed to clear. Really true to the name of being a very stormy place.

Jon swallowed and tightened his grip on her, the fear of falling off washing over him suddenly.

“A-aye. I’m alright.” He told her, though he wasn’t being completely honest with her.

He kept his eyes focused on Daenerys, the world around them fading away, even as the warmth of the sun hit his face and drove away the damp, chilliness that Dragonstone emitted.

“Do you think you can ask him to not move around so much? It’s making me...” He cut of when Drogon dipped down to touch his wing tips into the water again.

_Gods I wish I had listened to Sansa and stayed in the north_ Jon thought as his stomach settled from the unexpected dive.

\--

Jorah’s gaze drifted to the sky as he watched Drogon fly around and play with the water.

He chuckled, grateful that he wasn’t the one up there in Jon’s position. Even if the boy was holding onto Daenerys, Jorah knew he wasn’t thinking of her but of not falling off.

While he was glad to be on the boat, it still pained his heart to see her drawing ever so closer to the King in the North.

Yet...his and Daenerys’ relationship seemed be stronger than ever and her actions around him since returning has confused him.

Daenerys' laughter filled the air as she tugged at Drogon softly to make him stay at a better height for the King in the North.

"He is not a horse! He is his own spirit, so he will not obey me without question.” She smiled back to him "Like your direwolf.” She said as she had heard Tyrion tell her stories about the northern children having wolves as big as horses.

As they flew for a while they began to see civilization unravel in front of them. It began with cottages and then more modern structures and then the red keep. She felt her heart swell to the look of it. It was beautiful in the sunrise. Far more incredible than she had never expected it to be. She was so close now. She could almost touch the Iron throne.

"There are guards ready!" She shouted out to Jon.

"Hold on tight!" She said as she could see them load some sort of weapon on top of one the towers. She widen her eyes as they suddenly shot out what looked like a giant spear.

Drogon screeched loudly as he avoided it by diving to the side, yet another one came shortly after grazing the side of them, just barely missing hitting Dany in the leg. She whimpered out in pain almost losing her grip of Drogon as it grazed her, ripping up her thick fabric.

Jon tightened his hold on Daenerys as the spear thing shot by them, ironically keeping her from falling off.

“Are you hurt?” He called out, raising his voice so he could be heard over the wind.

He looked around almost frantically, seeing dozens of these giant weapons on the towers surrounding the city.

“We need to get away from their aim, if one of those hits us or your dragon...” He left the rest up to her imagination, knowing she would know the outcome.

Jon was grateful that Drogon seemed to want nothing to do with the city and turned back over the water, staying close to land, but far enough away that the weapons couldn’t reach them.

“What do we do now? We can’t get too close to King’s Landing or else Cersei will have us killed.” This was an unexpected bump in their plan that Jon hadn’t foreseen.

\--

Jorah and Tyrion stood on the edge of the boat, watching Drogon circling back over the water.

“Something’s wrong.” Jorah stated, looking to make sure Daenerys was still on the back of her child. Releasing a breath when he saw silver, he glanced down at the man next to him before looking back at his queen in worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Daenerys could hear Jon speak but he seemed so far away, everything seeming so far away.

Her hand was on top of the deep wound graced just above her knee on her thigh. Blood was staining her pale hand and as she felt herself almost faint, a strong grip held her upright.

Drogon's pained screech made everything terrifyingly clear. She was hit and it was bad. As they landed she felt herself being half dragged half helped by both the man and Dragon by her side.

She leaned against Drogon's rough scales and he quickly sealed himself around her, giving off a warning growl against the man who just up until now rode on his back. He leaned down and sniffed his mother's hair and almost like a child would he leaned his large head carefully on hers.

Daenerys could hear someone faintly trying to reach her however everything seemed so far away. Like she was under water and floated deeper down away from the surface. As she opened her eyes she could see a shadow, someone far in the distance. Silver hair danced after what appeared to be a man.

"Viserys?" She called out as she followed the shadow up a few stairs yet when she arrived in the room all she could see was the familiar silhouette of Jon Snow.

"...Lord Snow?" She asked clearly surprised as she looked around to see if she actually had seen her brother, yet when she looked back to him he suddenly had silver hair and his dark eyes had changed into sharp violet. A shiver of resemblance moved down her spine as she felt like this was not just an odd dream, this was the connection she had felt to him.

Was he truly a Targaryen? A sharp pain made her shoot up from her slumber, crying out in pain as she held her leg reality came crashing down. It felt like burning shot up through her wound.

"Shh Drogon...it's okay.” She whispered towards the child above her as he cried out in worry, looking up to see someone come rushing towards her, blurry at first. But then she saw both Jon, Jorah and Greyworm.

Jon felt a grip of fear come over him as Daenerys grew faint, he didn’t know what had happened.

Until he saw the blood seeping through her pant leg, then he really started to panic.

Helping her down from Drogon, he quickly stepped back when the dragon made it very clear he wanted him away from Daenerys.

He heard her call his name, but he could no longer see her, as Drogon had wrapped himself around her protectively.

Jon couldn’t help but think that Ser Jorah was probably going to kill him for this, for not protecting her.

Hearing people coming up behind him, Jon turned, his hand going to his sword in case it was the Lannister soldiers. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was Greyworm and Ser Jorah, but was quickly on high alert when he saw the almost wild look in the northerner’s eyes.

“Is she hurt?” Ser Jorah asked as soon as he was close enough to Jon, his expression morphing to worry when Jon nodded.

Jorah looked to Drogon, meeting the dragon’s amber gaze for a moment before coming closer in order to get to his queen.

Kneeling down next to her, Jorah scanned her for her injury, his eyes stopping on the long cut above her knee.

“It’s okay Khaleesi, you will be fine.” He murmured to her to try and comfort her some, his hands shaking a bit as he ripped a strip off the bottom of his cloak.

He couldn’t do much beyond wrap the black strip around her wound to try and staunch the bleeding, though he knew the first time he was able to, he was getting a maester to look at it.

Slipping his hands underneath her shoulders and knees, he lifted her up off the ground and cradled her petite body in his arms.

“We need to get her somewhere safe and get her wound looked at. I think the bolt that hit her was poisoned.” Jorah spoke to Greyworm, casting a cold glance at Jon as he walked past the other man.

Daenerys felt herself being picked up and she met the worried eyes of her knight, her bear. The eyes felt so safe on her and it always felt like it was going to be alright.

Like a mother would sing a lullaby to a sick child.

She wrapped her arms around his strong neck for support as she felt an awful sting in pain coarse through his wound once again as she whimpered, burying her face into his shoulder as she felt her eyes sting from the pain.

"Poison? What do we do about that?" Greyworm asked as he quickly followed the tall northerner, not really caring for the man behind them. What was important was his Khaleesi. Nothing else mattered to him and if she died the city would fall.

“Gently Khaleesi.” He whispered to her when she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing herself pain.

Turning his attention to Greyworm, he ran through the options in his head before sighing.

“We need to find a maester that can help her. I don’t know the south too well as I’ve only been down here a few times...” An idea hit Jorah and he knew that it was their best option at the moment.

“Tyrion should hopefully know where we could find a maester around here. We need to get back to the boat and find him.” With that, Jorah took off back to the ship, leaving Jon Snow behind without a glance spared in his direction.

Jon sighed, following Daenerys’ advisors with the feeling that he wasn’t wanted with them. He eyed Drogon warily as the dragon followed the other two, seemingly worried about his mother.

Once they got to the ship, Jorah asked one of the Unsullied where Tyrion was, growling in annoyance and frustration when he got no definite answer from the soldier.

Barking out Tyrion’s name, he swore to the old gods and the new that if the imp didn’t show up soon, he would kick the man over the cliffs at Dragonstone once everything was over and Daenerys was better.

Tyrion was, as always, hiding down below in their new advising room. Sitting there and humming to himself as he poured himself the third glass of wine in a matters minutes.

He was not sure that he would handle this, coming back here to the place that had caused him so much pain. Yet here he was and the memories had come flooding back. His life here, Shae, his father. Everything was proven too much and as always be needed an escape from that.

When he heard Ser Jorah bark out his name however he knew it was serious. He quickly held the door for him and saw him rush in with their queen in in his arms.

"Oh no...What happened!?" He asked as he looked at the wound. He recognized the greenish hue starting to come out of her wound, "Manticore venom...such a poetic justice..." he mumbled as he hurried to fetch a wet cloth.

While placing it on the sound seemed to calm Daenerys slightly she was sweating wildly. Already burning up to dangerous temperatures as her skin was almost burning to the touch, her while body trembling from the ailment and the bad shivers.

"..Jorah...” she whispered as her hand sought his for comfort, she was afraid to meet her maker. Not like this and not when she had have been so close. She was not finished yet and with that determination she was still breathing. Even if it was in small gasps.

Jorah barely glanced at Tyrion when he came into the room with Daenerys, his entire focus only on her and her survival. Settling her gently down on the bed, he remained close to her, staying within reach.

“Your sister apparently was aware our queen was coming on Drogon. They shot at her and one of them hit grazed her leg.” He informed the other man, cringing when Tyrion told him what it was that was plaguing her.

She was burning up and it terrified Jorah. Give him a thousand men to fight for her and he would without a second thought. Face him off against twenty dragons and he would fight until he was either dead or they were.

But this...

He couldn’t raise his sword to the poison wracking her body and slowly trying to kill her and it made him feel worthless.

“Hush now. Save your strength. You are going to be fine Khaleesi.” Grabbing her hand as it sought his, he held it softly between both hands.

Without looking at Tyrion, he addressed the man firmly, almost pleading with him.

“What can we do to neutralize the poison? I will do _anything_ I can to save her life.”

Meanwhile, Jon stood at the door awkwardly, watching the scene before him curiously. He was starting to think there was something more between Daenerys and Ser Jorah than he had originally thought.

Tyrion felt powerless because with as much knowledge as he possessed came the heavy burden to deliver bad news. He knew that there was not much they could do.

Without a healer or a maester they were pretty much doomed. However he rushed around the table as he though suddenly occurred to him. He quickly opened up a jar of herbs and leaves that Daenerys drank when she could not sleep. Using water he quickly moved out the tea blend into a thick paste and hurried it over to them. He removed the cloth and started to press it down into the wound. Earning a yelp from Daenerys and a poisonous look from Jorah.

"There! That will work as a clogging agent... I think if I remember my studies of poisons right. It will keep the poison from going too fast into her heart.” He said with a serious expression.

"What happens if it reaches her heart?" He could hear Greyworm behind him and he turned around to face him with a worried expression that he knew meant one thing.

Gritting his teeth, Jorah held himself back from punching the short man when he caused Daenerys pain. He breathed heavily through his nose, understanding that he only meant to help her.

“If it reaches her heart, she will die.” He ground out seriously, glancing back at Greyworm before locking eyes with Jon, staring him down intensely.

“Had I been with her, this wouldn’t have happened damn it.” Standing up from her side and letting go of her hand, Jorah turned his attention to Tyrion.

While Jorah didn’t come out an accuse Jon for being responsible for her state, Jon certainly could read between the lines of his statement.

“I’ll ride out and bring back a maester. Tyrion, you know this area better than anyone else. Where would I find one?” Determined to save his love’s life, Jorah would drag the maester back with threats of death if he had to.

As the men were arguing and deciding amongst themselves Daenerys felt hotter than the sun. It was boiling her to the point where she felt like her eyes were going to melt away from her skull.

She clutched to the fabric under her and cried out in pain. Thrashing around as the poison began leaving her body and so did the feeling of burning. As quick as the pain coursed through her body so did it die down and she laid panting like she had ran this whole time. As she felt cool enough she carefully sat up and looked at the men still arguing about what to do next.

"..I...I think it is over...” Daenerys whispered still trembling a bit from the pain and exhaustion as she carefully moved the mixture from her leg. It was not bleeding anymore and she could not see any trace of it being worse than a cut.

Tyrion stared at her in disbelief, clearly shocked that she had recovered from the poison that would kill a grown man in a matter of minutes. She looked pale but other than that her colour had returned to her cheeks and the spark was back in her violet eyes.

When she cried out in pain, Jorah returned to her side immediately. Placing his hand against her forehead, he was terrified with how hot she felt.

He felt like this might be the end. That she would die here and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Jorah placed a hand on her shoulder when she tried to sit up, fearful that if she moved too much it would accelerate the poison through her body, but he noticed that she felt cooler than she had moments before.

It was...unbelievable to see her leg with barely a cut on it, where minutes before it had been festering.

Again, she took his breath away and he could barely believe she was real.

Cupping her face in his hand, he met her gaze teary eyed.

“Blood of my blood.” He whispered the same phrase he had spoken years ago when she emerged from Khal Drogo’s funeral pyre unburnt with three baby dragons.

He was so grateful that she seemed to be recovering, even if he didn’t understand how. Deciding to go against everything he had sworn to himself, Jorah leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, running his hand over her hair before leaning back and looking at her face.

Jon watched the exchange interestedly, confused as to what their relationship was. They surely didn’t act like a normal queen and her knight.

Daenerys placed a soft hand on his as well as she watched Greyworm bow down in respect of his queen. Amazed and relieved that she would not leave them too soon.

As Jorah kissed her forehead, his rough lips offered some comfort to her aching body. She offered him a soft smile remembering back to the time he had last said it.

When her dragons had been born. Her children and now they were here, so close to her goal she had have back there when she was just a girl without her dragons. She looked up to the other in the room with a serious expression on her face.

"We need to decide, should we approach the queen who clearly has no intentions on setting this without bloodshed. Or we go back to Winterfell and prepare for the war against the wights.” she said as she got up with the help of her knight and supported herself against his strong frame.

Jorah held her up, staring at her with a look that clearly told her that he didn’t approve of her standing so soon after her ordeal.

“I do not want you returning to King’s landing Your Grace. It is much too dangerous.” Jorah told her, though he knew that she would do what she wanted.

“I agree with Mormont. My sister obviously wants you dead and will stop at nothing until you are.” Tyrion added, watching how close Jorah and Daenerys were curiously.

Jorah was grateful that Tyrion agreed with him on this fact, he only hoped that Daenerys would as well.

Jon stepped further into the room, thinking that he was at least safe from Jorah’s wrath for the moment.

“So we return to Winterfell then? I will send a raven to my sister to let her know we are coming.” Jon told them, looking to Daenerys almost in confirmation.

Daenerys was as proud as they come and did not want to admit defeat so easily. After all they knew nothing of her injury yet, however as she thought back to those spears and how close they had come to hitting Drogon or made her rethink and not chose violence because of her temporary wrath.

She exchanged a look with the tall dark haired man, still a bit unsure about what her dream had tried to tell her about him.

"Send word to Lady of Winterfell." she said as she looked up to Jorah who still wore a face of worry.

"Lord Tyrion, Greyworm... go and make sure that there weren't any look outs for the queen. I need a moment alone with Ser Jorah.” she spoke and Tyrion exchanged a questioning look with Jorah before all of the men moved out together and closed the door.

She turned to face Jorah as she leaned down on the table behind her, letting out a weak sigh as she look to his lips and saw a light quiver. He had almost lost her and he was still feeling it.

"Jorah...” she whispered softly as she moved up a hand to cup his cheek.

"Whatever happens to me... you have to finish what I started.” she whispered with a serious expression in her deep eyes.

"All the men, women and children of King’s Landing needs to be free of the tyranny that is the Lannisters.” she said softly as she stroked his stubbly chin comforting.

He let his eyes slip shut, afraid she would see the raw emotion swirling within them.

The thought of not having her, not being by her side pained him more than anything.

Opening his eyes to meet her gaze, a quick burst of worry and pain flickered in his stare before morphing into a hard intensity.

“I swear to you Daenerys that should anything happen to you, I will make sure whoever...killed you dies a slow and painful death.” His voice wavered when he mentioned her hypothetical death. Jorah wasn’t normally a violent man, but he knew that if she died then there would be no stopping the beast within himself.

Reaching up, he placed a hand over hers, gripping it firmly while stroking his fingers over her knuckles.

“I know you would never agree to it, but if I had my way you wouldn’t ever be put in harm’s way again.” Sighing, he moved her hand from his face and pressed his lips against the place he had been stroking moments before.

“You are the _only_ thing in this world that means anything to me and I will do anything for you, anything you ask my queen.” He knew he was saying too much again, but he had almost lost her forever and his was still quite shaken up about it.

Daenerys felt the feeling again. That ache that she had felt watching him on his bed, looking so vulnerable and broken. It was the same right now only now, he was vulnerable because of worry for her.

"Jorah I can't just watch you all fight my war from the sidelines, I need to help and with that I am not only putting myself in harm’s way but my children." She whispered as she again was silenced by his beautiful words.

He had a way of describing her that made her feel so much more than just a human. More than a goddess. And it always made her worried. Worried that she did not deserve it.

She again was left stunned as she watched his lips kissing her hand, watching how they moved and she got reminded of that night and how they had felt against hers. How his strong arms had felt around her waist.

Once again she felt herself lean closer and as she stood on her toes she could reach his lips offering him yet another intense kiss. Still not a hundred percent sure what caused her to do this again, yet the feeling of him, the taste and smell was making her body shiver with want.

He understood that she didn’t want to sit on the sidelines while everyone else fought her war, but it still made him worry for her safety nonetheless.

“Daenerys...” He started to talk, but when he lips pressed against his, his brain stuttered to a stop.

His eyes slipped shut as he wanted nothing more than to kiss her back, but he knew that he shouldn’t, he couldn’t.

He didn’t know why she was kissing him again, but he figured it had something to do with her near death experience and the poison.

Stepping back, he settled his hands on her shoulders and met her eyes sadly.

“You’re not yourself Khaleesi. Perhaps you should lie down for a while, get some rest.” Placing his hands behind his back so he wasn’t tempted to hold her, he bowed his head submissively.

Resisting her made his heart ache, but he knew it was for the best for both of them.

Daenerys had expected them both to be comforted by having each other close, feeling like nothing in the world could hurt them. However as he moved away from her and told her she needed to lie down she felt the ache grow again.

She felt rejected and as she knew of course that his intentions was in the right place she would not help but feel rejected when she needed him.

She nodded disappointedly as she sat down again in defeat and looked up as there were a knock on the door.

"Come in...” she offered and Tyrion walked in again and bowed in respect looking a little puzzled between them. Jorah wore a scarlet hue on his face so he could only assume that an exchange of inappropriate words had come from his mouth.

"Your grace, we caught a spy making his way back to King’s Landing your grace, The Unsullied wants to deal with him but I told them to wait for your order.." he said looking back as Jon Snow strode into view.

"Tell him that he gets two options. Provide the queen with false information or be burned.” she said with a cold expression once again hearing the voices whisper around her. Jorah had rejected her and she was frustrated and infuriated by the queen's attack against them. She almost hoped that the spy would refuse.

Jorah instantly felt guilty at her rejected expression, thinking that perhaps he shouldn’t have played the chivalrous knight this time.

When Tyrion entered, he couldn’t meet the imp’s gaze but when he mentioned the spy, he straightened up. He glanced to Jon as he walked in, but quickly looked to Daenerys when she suggested they either let him go in and lie to Cersei or die by fire.

“Your Grace, I don’t think either option is best.” He spoke up, ignoring the way both Tyrion and Jon looked at him.

“You let him free on the promise of telling Cersei false, there is no guarantee he won’t turn on us anyways.”

Jorah walked to her and met her gaze firmly, knowing she already wasn’t pleased with him and she surely won’t be after he is done talking.

“If you burn him, people will think you are no different than your father. It will not help you to escape people’s ideas about who _you_ are. Please, Your Grace, reconsider your decision. Keep him prisoner or...” He trailed off as an idea hit him.

“We need only kill Cersei to end this war correct?” Jorah looked to Tyrion before returning his gaze back to Daenerys after the short man nodded cautiously.

Straightening his back and gripping his sword more firmly, he offered up an idea that he knew was likely to be rejected.

“Send him back to Cersei with a prisoner of his own. Bind my arms together loosely and together we will return to Cersei with false information _and_ the Dragon Queen’s advisor.” He could hear that way that Tyrion choked at the idea and he could see Jon’s bewildered expression.

“I’ll kill Cersei and end this war for you with minimal bloodshed, you wouldn’t have to watch innocents die.”

Daenerys was also shocked by the proposition standing up again looking at him with an expression that tried to be stern, however her eyebrows betrayed her and they furrowed up in a worry instead.

"You cannot possibly be serious?" She almost shouted at him.

"I cannot have you risked like that, you saw what she did to a suggestion of a peace treaty. She would behead you the moment you step foot into the Red Keep.” she said with a plea as she reached out for his hand.

"All of my advisors and you are far more important to be risked like this.” she said as she turned to the others her eyes looking with Jon's gaze.

"How would you handle this in the North? Would you keep the person prisoner?" She asked him as she wondered if beheading was high up on their list. There was other ways she could kill the man, the voices began again and she tried her best to ignore them, her hand holding stronger of Jorah's.

Jorah looked down to their hands, feeling the way she firmly grasped his hand in hers.

He knew his proposition had been stupid and risky, but he would do anything for her.

Jon met her gaze and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, the spy would either be held as a prisoner or given the option of death by beheading or hanging or taking the black.” He told her, his eyes dropping down to her and Jorah’s hands with a curious stare.

He was positive that there was something between the two now, but it made him wonder why she had offered herself to him in marriage if she was already involved with another man.

Varys notice the closeness of the two and realized that, once Daenerys held the Iron Throne, something would have to done to get rid of Jorah. He was certain that the other lords that would vie for marriage wouldn’t be approving of the close relationship that those two had.

“Give him the option of death or joining the Night’s watch. We would gain nothing by keeping him prisoner.” Jorah voiced, noticing the way that all the others were watching them closely, or rather, watching their hands closely.

He tried to move his hand back, to break apart her grip, but the way she firmly held his hand made it impossible without him forcefully removing her hand from his.

Daenerys nodded to that comment. It sounded like a fair choice. Even if she did wanted to so things her way, she knew they were right and some traditions were much less frowned upon then giving them a quick death by burning.

"Where is this prisoner? I would like to be there too.” she said to Jon Snow as she let Jorah go to follow the men outside. They left for shore and well enough, between three unsullied guards a young man was kneeling.

As he looked up at Daenerys’ otherworldly look and he cowered a bit in fear. Everyone had heard about the Dragon Queen and how she was going to lay waste to everything they held dear.

Daenerys watched Jon closely before he spoke up.

“Queen Daenerys and I have spoken, and we have decided to offer you two options. Take the black or be beheaded." He spoke, voice ringing true. She admired that about him. That despite hardships he did speak like a true ruler.

"...Night's watch?" The man whispered while speaking down to the dirt.

"Might as well just sentence me to death and be done with it... the Night's watch is going to be done with soon anyways.” he whispered as he chuckled, clearly scared out of his mind.

Daenerys knelt down as she made him look her in the eyes.

"It would be a much more worthy than dying here... Dying for a Queen who clearly does not love you. Where is your rescue party? Where are the tears for a mere spy like you? Cersei Lannister does not care about the little people... don't give her the satisfaction to know you died for her too.” she spoke which made everyone around her surprised.

She was a kind Queen, always had been and she never would want to be known to be treating people the way Cersei did. Like they were dolls you could just throw away when you were finished.

Watching the way Jon spoke like a king and held himself regally, Jorah no longer held any doubt that he would be a good match for Daenerys, as much as it pained him.

Jorah looked to Daenerys with a soft smile on his face, seeing the gentle heart that his queen liked to deny she had make an appearance always reminded him why he had given up his pardon from King Robert and swear himself fully to her.

The prisoner stared at the Dragon Queen for a long while, fighting himself internally on what he was going to do.

Bowing his head, his eyes dropped down to the ground as he answered, finally deciding that Cersei wasn’t worth dying for.

“I’ll take the black.” He muttered, still not happy with his sentence, but he felt better about it than ending up dead.

Jon nodded, turning to Daenerys and meeting her violet eyes with a small smile.

“I’ll have a couple of my men escort him to the wall.” Jon informed her, turning and heading back towards the small building. “We should head to Winterfell, my Lady. No allies will be gained in King’s Landing, Cersei made that much clear.”

“The unsullied will get the ship ready for departure my Queen.” Greyworm told her, bowing to his queen before heading off.

Jorah walked beside Daenerys, only ever a few steps away, his hand clenching his sword.

“Khaleesi, I don’t think you should ride Drogon to Winterfell. You are still recovering and it would be safer it you didn’t.” Jorah suggested, trying, but failing, to hide his worry for her.

“Mormont’s right on this your Grace. Besides, it would help your cause greatly in the North if you are seen arriving with the King in the North by your side.” Tyrion said, noticing the way that Jorah grew slightly irritated by his statement.

Daenerys approached her Dragon ready to mount him as the others spoke their concerns for her. She did not like to leave Drogon's side after what had happened recently and his expression showed relief over his mother. The last thing she remembered before waking up in the ship was his protective body shielding her from any harm, she wished she could do the same.

"Go to your brothers Drogon, I will be with you soon.” She whispered in Valyrian to him, leaning her forehead against his large head before leaving his side. She did not like it one bit but they were right.

She limped slightly as she felt Jorah's strong arm suddenly wrap around her waist. It was a welcoming feeling of support however she still felt the sting of betrayal over him pulling away from her kiss.

"So...tell me about your family. I must be prepared for the greeting after all.” she said as the tall man walked on her other side, keeping an eye on Jorah's hand.

She hated herself for feeling the need too yet it was a good feeling to see men being competitive over her.

And Jorah had always been the best at being jealous.

"I hope they will warm up to me eventually as you have.” She then said, flashing the king in the North a charming smile that reached her violet eyes.

Jorah frowned at the way she smiled at Jon, shooting the other man a jealous stare before turning his head away from both Daenerys and Jon so they couldn’t see his jealous expression.

Jon caught the way Ser Jorah glared at him, but he could see the way Daenerys’ behavior hurt the other man.

“My sister Sansa, she is smart but she has grown...cold after everything she has gone through. She didn’t want me to even come south to meet you.” Jon said, knowing that Sansa would be the hardest one for Daenerys’ to win over.

“Arya is a wild child. I’ve always been close to her and she has grown to be a strong willed woman. I think you’ll like her.” And he hoped that Arya would like Daenerys.

“And Bran...” he trailed off for a moment, trying to figure out how to describe the boy that no longer categorized himself as a boy, but a three eyed raven.

“You’ll just have to meet him. Something changed him beyond the wall, something I don’t understand.” Jon eventually settled with, not knowing what else to say about him.

With a smile in her direction, he met her violet eyes.

“Perhaps one day they will welcome you as family.” Jon didn’t know what possessed him to say that to her, but if Ser Jorah’s growl was anything to go by, it wasn’t a statement welcomed by all.

Jorah felt his face heat up as he realized he had voiced his jealousy aloud and he had to relax the grip he had around her waist.

He refused to look over to Daenerys, afraid to see what her reaction would be to his obvious jealousy.

Daenerys was surprised by Jon's statement too as she had not thought him to be interested at all in her.

However she was rather amused to hear the growl leave Jorah's throat. Sounding like one of her dragons would if the other got more attention.

"I look forward to meeting all of them, they all sound like they have been through much. Just as you have.” she said with a sad smile as she offered him to be seated.

Food had been set up for them so she happily started to eat. Hungry after everything that had happened.

"Thank you Ser Jorah, you may be excused to your chambers. I need you to get some much needed rest.” she said with a serious expression cast his way. She did not want him to faint again and she did worry that his distractions could be harmful for him.

She then turned to Greyworm and the other men that crowded up her quarters.

"That goes to all of you. I need you all rested and in the right state of mind. The next days will be very eventful.” she said and they all nodded and left.

Leaving her alone with the king in the north. She needed to speak to him after all, voice what she had seen in her dream. Maybe he knew something she did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this so far, this is about 2/3 through what me and @telepathicteacup have written for this one so far and we've just started up writing again after a short break. We've also got about 20000 words of another one we've been working on that place Daenerys and Jorah into an au in the roaring 20s that I've been thinking of posting for a while if people would be interested in reading it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Jorah felt like he was losing Daenerys to Jon bit by bit.

It frightened him to think that one day, she may tell him she no longer needed him by her side.

Masking that fear, he bowed his head to her and took his leave, following Greyworm and the others out.

Jon watched them leave before turning to Daenerys, smiling softly at her.

“I’m sure my family will come to like you in time. Arya will be excited to see the dragons. She has always loved the stories of the Targaryen warrior princesses.” Jon told her, finding her even more beautiful in the lower light.

He thought that she was someone that he could even come to love given time.

Taking a sip of his water, he met her gaze.

“You seem like there is something specific you wanted to talk about?”

Daenerys rose her eyebrows in intrigued surprise over Jon's sister's fascination with the Targaryen female warrior's. She knew that she had grown up loving hearing about Visenya and Rhaenys conquering the seven kingdoms.

"Her and me both.” she chuckled softly with Jon as they locked eyes for a second. It should be an obvious spark between them, a sort of lust or excitement to find someone as young and as experienced in life as she was. Yet she could not shake the feeling of familiarity and what she had seen in her dream.

"Jon...” she spoke his name to add to the seriousness as to her dreams and prophecies were no laughing matter.

"Have you ever had a dream...that felt more like a prediction? Like something more real than a dream?" She asked him.

"I have seen many things happen in my dreams that then have foretold something I never would have guessed or had known." She knew it sounded insane. However she had dragons and had just survived a strong poison by burning it out of her body.

Jon Snow had presumably been revived from the dead and risen again. It felt like anything was possible in this scenario shared between them.

Jon sat there in silence for a long while, his dark eyes meeting hers as he thought over her question.

He couldn’t say that he had ever truly experienced something like she was talking about, but he could somewhat understand what she was going for.

“I can’t say I have, but...” He paused, moments from his past coming back to him that he figured might qualify to a point.

“There have been times that I’ve had an idea, one so ridiculous sounding that always made me wonder where it came from. And they have always changed my life.” He shifted in his chair as he spoke, curious as to what she was trying to get out of him.

“I joined the Night’s watch because this voice told me it was what I needed to do, though I later told myself that I only wanted to join so I could be with my uncle Benjen and do something in my life.” As he continued speaking almost nervously, it occurred to him that he hadn’t yet asked about her.

“Ah, so...this dream of yours. What exactly was it about?” After he asked, he realized she hadn’t said that she had a dream recently and he quickly backpedaled, cursing himself for being so nervous around her.

_It is quite hard not to. She is gorgeous and has three giant dragons._

“I mean...I assume you’ve had one since you’re bringing it up now. I’m a good listener if nothing else, so if you want to talk about it...I will listen.” Jon felt like an idiot speaking to her, so he sighed and looked to her with a soft smile.

Daenerys offered him a soft smile as well. Moving out a hand to place over his as he was stumbling nervously.

"I am glad you don't find me completely insane at least...” She offered him as they both chuckled nervously over their own insecurities. It was insane all this magical beings and them being two presumably humans stuck in the middle.

However she felt less alone in the company of this man. They shared so many similarities. Maybe it would not be to strange if they actually were related.

"I saw you in my dream... I had it when I passed out." She began.

"You had silver hair and violet eyes, a signature of a Targaryen.” She said and as he looked confused she gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"This may sound strange to you... but are you sure that you are Ned Stark's bastard?" She then asked, eyebrows furrowed to a serious expression at the suggestion.

"Because I felt a familiarity when I first met you... like I had met you before...” She whispered softly as she still thought it all so strange.

Jon stared at her like she was crazy for suggesting that he might not be Ned Stark’s bastard.

He pulled his hand away from her, as if her touch had burnt him.

“Yes, I’m sure. My father wouldn’t lie to me about being his son. It would have made things easier for him if I wasn’t.” He near snapped at her, turning his gaze away from her before the guilt hit him like a ton of rocks.

He sighed and looked back at her.

“I’m sorry Your Grace, but what you suggest...cannot be. I’m not a Targaryen. I’m sure whatever you dreamt was caused from the poison.”

He knew there was no way that Eddard had lied to him his entire life about being his bastard, it just didn’t make sense to Jon.

Daenerys understood that it must be confusing and downright hurtful that she suggested that he had lied to him all of his life. However a lie could surely be to protect him from something even larger of hurt. However she did not want to drag it on for him.

He was clearly not willing to discuss this any further.

"Perhaps you are right, that it was just a fever dream... I am sorry if I upset you. However I understand that you must feel very sad... not belonging anywhere truly. Being a Targaryen... must be an odd thought." She smiled softly as she took a sip of her water.

She knew that being a Targaryen had been hard for her growing up. People despising her and her family for being dictators. Evil, crazy and unpredictable. However she wanted to be a kind and just ruler.

Jon stared at her for a long while, not saying a word and just thinking about what she said.

With a sigh, he looked to the window as his mind raced with how what she was suggesting would be possible.

“If what you say was true, the only way that my father didn’t lie to me would be that your mother is also my mother...and we are nearly the same age so that can’t be right. I’m sorry, but it just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

Jon wished he knew who his mother was, but Lord Eddard had died before he could tell him.

“Can I as you something? About you and Ser Jorah?” Jon asked, not wanting to think about the possibility of being a hidden Targaryen and he was curious about what the northern knight was to her.

Daenerys who had not grown up with the Westerosi customs did not feel like she needed to sugarcoat anything she told this man. When he asked about Jorah she decided to respond honestly.

"He is a dear friend, he was there for me from the very beginning. Which makes him one of the few people that knows me well, and one of the few people I trust with my life." She said as she took a sip of her water before beginning.

"However lately I feel like we have grown closer, I am not sure if it is as close as he would wish us to be... But...” She offered him a shy smile.

"Lately I have felt lonely...and I am afraid that taking advantage of someone who... like him is willing to do anything for me is not right.” She said, not sure at all why she shared all these things with Jon.

Yet it felt like he would understand. He was a young man, a man that had been sworn in by the Night's watch. A man that probably had needs as well as she did.

Jon felt like he understood their relationship more now.

Ser Jorah was attracted to Daenerys, and she felt nothing more than a deep friendship towards him.

“I understand how you’re feeling. There was a woman I loved. She died in my arms and I haven’t been able to bring myself to try and be with another.” He told her, reaching out and grabbing her hand in his.

“It’s been years since she died...and I know I should try and move on, but it’s hard.” Jon looked at her, how her hair shimmered in the low light and her eyes glittered.

He knew she was beautiful and maybe, with her, he could move on from Ygritte.

“I know we haven’t known each other for long...but if there is any way I can help you...I will.” He offered openly, leaving it up to her on what she took the offer as.

Jon stood up, releasing her hand and looking at her gently.

“If you don’t mind, Your Grace, I think I will retire for the night. We will have a long journey ahead of us to Winterfell and we all should be well rested.”

Daenerys offered him her condolences as she knew far too well what it was like watching someone she loved die in her arms. However as the words left the handsome man's lips, she was completely caught off guard.

He was stoic and very hard to read at times but she perfectly well knew what he offered and she could not lie to herself that she did find it intriguing.

"Of...of course...I will see you tomorrow.” She offered as she got up and they exchanged some awkward smiles and parted ways. She was once again left alone to get thoughts and the ache burning strong in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is shorter than all the previous ones. I'll try to get the next two edited and posted perhaps by the end of the week (no promises since I've got school to deal with, but I will try my hardest)
> 
> Also, when I update the next ones, I'm going to go ahead and do two chapters since the next chapter will have a Jon/Daenerys sex scene. Just giving you all a heads up so if you want to skip the next chapter, feel free to. I felt almost icky writing it with telepathicteacup, but we agreed that Daenerys needed to be with Jon once to realize where her heart truly belongs.


	11. Jon/Dany. Feel free to skip :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter basically is getting Jon/Dany out of the way. Yes, they sleep together this one time and this entire, short chapter is them together. I separated this section out for the people who don't want to read it. From here on out though, its all Jorleesi since Daenerys realizes that Jon just isn't the one for her and Jorah is.  
> To reiterate, there is 0 Jorleesi related stuff in this chapter and isn't necessary to read for the Jorleesi based plot and I will not be offended in any way if you just skip this chapter entirely and continue onto the next one :)

She was suddenly awoke to a rapid pair of knocks on her cabin door. Something that startled her. She moved the thin robe over her undressed state and opened the door. Surprised to see a ragged looking Jon Snow stare down at her with a wild expression in his stoic face.

"...Jon? Is everything alright?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry. She was worried that something might have happened while she had rested.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jon stepped into her room as he tried to get his racing heart to slow down.

His nightmare had felt so real and it was strange having as strong of a reaction that he had upon waking up to thinking she was dead.

“You’re okay.” He said, not really explaining why he was there as it now seemed silly to him.

“I’m sorry to have woken you my lady...I just had a nightmare and had to make sure you weren’t...dead.” Swallowing to hide his discomfort as he stared at her, the thin robe she wore did little to cover her and Jon, being a man, was liable to react to a beautiful, barely clad woman.

He stepped closer to her, the adrenaline that still ran through his body from the nightmare giving him more courage than he would normally have.

Resting a hand on her cheek, Jon ran his thumb over her soft skin and his eyes dipped down to her lips for a moment before he closed the distance between them.

He didn’t know if he loved her, but the attraction he felt for her was more than enough for him right now.

Daenerys was surprised by Jon's statement as it was a sure sign of weakness from his part. Something that made her more attracted to him than she already was. He had come rushing to her aid and that more than anything right now appealed to her.

As he closed the remaining space between them she would normally have stopped him, seeing that worry and adrenaline did not make him think straight. However she was just as adrenaline fueled as he was in the moment so as his lips crashed against hers she answered it with the same loaded intensity between them.

Her hands eagerly began to work as he wore far more clothes than she did and when he stood there completely bare for her violet eyes she softly ran fingers over his many scars. She had always found scars beautiful.

They told her a story, knowing that many of these scars had been from when he had died. As she took a pause to take him in she felt his hands remove her only fabric and as it fell to the floor she offered him a small smile.

"...I am okay...” She whispered to him as a soft reminder before she kissed him again, passionately and the feeling of him against her was slowly putting out the wildfire burning in her body.

Once she was laid bare before him, he stepped back to look at her for a moment, his eyes wandering and taking her in.

_Gods, she is gorgeous_

Returning to her, his lips found hers again in an almost frantic kiss.

Jon held her shoulders and slowly moved her backwards towards the bed, carefully trying to ensure she doesn’t trip on anything on the way.

He pushed her gently onto the bed and crawled over her, his weight resting on her as he continued kissing her and running his hands down from her shoulders to her breasts, his calloused fingertips touching any inch of her soft skin that they found.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and met her eyes.

“Are you okay with this?” He asked, wanting to be absolutely sure that she was before he continued.

As she was backed down to the bed she let him take the lead, for now as she glanced up to his dark eyes. Now large with lust instead of fear.

"...I am.” She whispered, voice trembling with want as she closed the remaining space once again in a fierce kiss. As he was caught off guard by it so did she take advantage of the situation, easily moving her pale thighs around his waist.

With that she flipped him over so she was on top of him instead. A position she much more preferred. She kept her violet eyes locked in his as she took his strong hand and placed one on her hip and the other on her waist. With him as leverage she began moving over him, first to tease out a reaction from his already aching member.

Her mouth softly parted as her moans soon accompanied his. Then she moved him inside, her body trembling as the feeling was welcoming to her own ache, she started to move. Slowly finding a pace that seemed to entice the most noises from her companion.

Head falling back, Jon let out a loud moan as she rode him, although he found the position a little odd.

Gripping her hips tighter, he thrust his hips up to meet hers as he tried to regain some control from her. He found her to be an amazing woman, power packed into her petite body, but he felt the position was a little bit insulting.

He felt like he wasn’t doing much, lying on his back while she moved against him, so he flipped them over again so he was on top of her.

At least this way, he could show her that he knew how to do it.

Kissing her neck, Jon started moving his hips again and groaned into her shoulder while he tried to bring them back to a pace that felt right for both of them.

He knew he wasn’t very experienced when it came to women, but the sounds she was making as he thrust into her let him know that he was doing something right.

As the two began to settle down from their eager and just take their time to look into each other’s eyes she moved out a hand to cup his shoulder.

Eyes slightly glossy and half lidded though truly aware of the situation. Here she was with the King of the North doing the thing that was expected of her.

Sure she was sexually attracted to him and she felt somewhat a connection to him that she shared with few in her lifetime.

Yet there was something missing as she glanced into his eyes. It was not the attraction or sensual eyes she wanted to see. She wanted to see the adoration and kindness in the blue ones. Jorah's eyes. It was truly what she wanted.

As they laid next to each other in the bed and collected their breaths she thought about Jorah. Only him, it was as the other man did not matter in the second.

However she knew that she could not simply neglect her duties and Jorah had made it clear that he did not share the same view of her any longer.

"..Whatever happens...” she whispered as she turned to face the younger man.

"Even if I don't live to see peace through... I am glad to have met you, Jon Snow.” she whispered as she offered him a soft smile.

Jon’s eyebrow’s furrowed at her words and he nodded after a time.

“I’m glad to have met you as well my lady.” He told her honestly, feeling like he wasn’t truly wanted in her bed any longer as something had shifted in her after they finished.

Jon stood up and redressed silently, only speaking after he was fully clothed again and standing at her door.

“Have a good night Your Grace.” Leaving her then, Jon stood outside her door for a moment, vaguely wondering if she would call him back in, but when he heard nothing, he returned to his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to the Jorleesi. There will be no more Jon/Dany from here on out :)

The next morning, Missandei knocked twice on Daenerys’ door before entering with a smile on her face.

“Good morning Your Grace. Did you have a good night last night?” She asked her queen pleasantly, wandering the room to ready Daenerys for the day.

The light coming in through the small cracks in the wood of the ship wall kept her occupied as she had barely slept. One thing only occupying her mind and seeing him dance in front of her eyes as she closed them. She sat up, eyes tired yet she offered her friend a soft smile as their hands cupped each other’s.

She probably heard that Daenerys' had almost perished the day before. She spilled her night for her best friend, all the while they still holding hands like two gossiping chamber maidens sitting by the courtyard.

"...I do like Lord Snow...” she whispered to Missandei as she had gotten up to start preparing her hair for the arrival to Winterfell.

"Yet it feels... like it is not my choice. I once was forced to be married to Drogo... and now it feels expected of me to marry Jon Snow. But I want to make the choice myself.” she whispered as the conflicted feelings made her tired head spin.

Missandei smiled at her friend, beginning to braid the other girl’s hair as she thought about what Daenerys had told her.

“You should do what your heart tells you to, not what others expect you to.” She mused, pinning one of the finished braids so she could start on another.

“If your heart tells you to marry Jon Snow, then that is what you should do.” Missandei hummed while she worked, going quiet for a while as she debated about saying anything further.

She would have to be blind to miss the way her queen and Ser Jorah had danced around each other the past few days, both of them struggling to understand the other’s emotions and unintentionally hurting one another.

“But...” She started, finishing up the final braid and letting her hands fall down to her sides as she bowed her head slightly to hide her sly smile from Daenerys. “Should your heart want another, say someone you trust and has been by your side longer than anyone...you should not ignore the call of your heart.”

It was obvious that they were both thinking of the same person as Missandei always had a way of knowing what was truly going on in her head.

She let out a soft sigh, like she had been holding her breath as her fingers found a loose thread on her pillow, something she absentmindedly started to tug at while she spoke again.

"...I really wish it was that simple, however I feel that Ser Jorah wants me to choose someone over him. He thinks that my happiness is with someone else... but I don't want him to make that choice for me." She whispered as she got up to get dressed into her white, fur coat.

"I need to find the time to speak with him.” she said as she really needed to know why he gave her the mixed signals. If she chose him, would he accept?

Missandei grinned, trying her hardest to hide it from Daenerys. She was glad that she had been correct in her assumption on who Daenerys was thinking of.

“I can bring Ser Jorah here to talk if you wish it so my queen. You may not have much time in the future, with all the planning that needs to be done.” Missandei truly hoped that her queen would be able to find the happiness she so deserved, with whoever made her happy.

“And...one more thing Your Grace, let him know that you are in control of who you want to be with and it matters not who he thinks is a better choice.” She knew she may be overstepping her bounds, but she felt it needed to be said.

“If he truly loves you like he says, then he will accept whatever choice you make, even if he doesn’t think it is the right one.”

Daenerys turned to face Missandei as she did the final touches and as she spoke to her about taking control over the conversation her lip curled a little into a soft smile as she nodded agreeing.

"We have to be the ones to that with the men... they all think that they run this show.” she chuckled as she took a deep breath and nodded to what she previously had said.

"You can tell Ser Jorah I want to see him and my other advisors. I want to see everything prepared and I shall speak to him afterwards." the young woman said, speaking like a true ruler as she sat down on her seat at the table. She watched as Missandei left and just a few moments later Tyrion, Varys and Ser Jorah walked inside the small room.

She did not make eye contact with the older man as she asked them to join her. "How is morale and how is preparation going for Winterfell?" She asked all the men who seemed relieved that she was back once again in her rule position.

Jorah couldn’t help but notice the glow that Daenerys had on her face, a glow that told him that she had had a very good night last night...likely with Jon.

The thought hurt him more than he expected, yet he knew that she was making the right choice in her partner and that he himself would never be worthy enough to share her bed.

“We are nearly ready to set off to Winterfell Your Grace, we just need to finish gathering a few more supplies and we should be ready to set sail by mid-afternoon.” Tyrion informed her with a smile, glad to see that she was doing well after she had managed to scare everyone the day before.

“The soldier’s morale has steadily decreased the further north we get, likely due to the decreasing temperature. The Dothraki and Unsullied have never experienced a true winter and they are not acclimated to the cold.” Varys told Daenerys, knowing they would have to get some warmer clothing for them.

“If that was all you needed Your Grace, then I suppose we should continue on with getting everything ready and we shall convene once more later.” Tyrion eventually said when no one added anything else to the conversation.

Everyone stood up, waiting for Daenerys to dismiss them so they could continue on with the duties for the day.

Daenerys listened in to all their different objectives, however she could not help but to chuckle softly to the idea of giving the Dothraki other clothes.

"Trust me... to put other clothes on them would be a bigger challenge than to put armor on Drogon." She mused and she got a soft smile back from Jorah, he had been there with her the longest. He knew that the Dothraki were a stubborn and proud people that would not admit to the cold. However as they got ready to leave, she also stood up and nodded to Varys and Tyrion.

"Make sure to give the information to Greyworm and maybe he can see to the unsullied being clothed." She said before she turned to Jorah determination written all over her expression. "I need you to stay Ser Jorah..." she spoke as the others stopped for a second at the door.

"Lord Varys and Tyrion you both are dismissed... please close the door behind you.” she said as she still kept eye contact with the older man, feeling him avoid the strong gaze.

Jorah paused in leaving, the strong determination on her face made him wary as to why she wanted him to stay.

Varys and Tyrion both cast a curious glance at the northern man before leaving the queen and her knight alone.

Jorah looked to her then, his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed slightly in respect for her.

“You need me for something my Queen?” Surely she did, otherwise there would have been no reason for her to keep him behind. Problem was, he had no idea what she wanted to talk about, but based on her determination, he knew it was something important to her.

Daenerys saw the nervousness in the older man's gaze and it made her want to soften however she stood her ground and determined behind the table.

"...I slept with Jon Snow yesterday." she began and she studied the expression washing over her bear as she said it. There was a slight twitch and his hand that gripped the handle to his sword. Despite that he remained stoic as always. A trained knight.

"It made me realize that I don't want Jon Snow ...” she then said as she offered him a soft smile. "...My heart wants another man...” she said a little cryptic to once again have a study at his expression.

The intense stabbing pain in his heart when she told him she had slept with Jon Snow was nearly unbearable, but he masked his emotions the best he could and tried to move on, telling himself that she could so as she wanted and he had no place being jealous.

But then she told him she didn’t want Jon, but another man and Jorah couldn’t figure out what she was trying to get at.

“No one says you have to be with Jon Snow if it does not please you. I’m sure any man you choose to stay by your side will be a good one.” _As long as she doesn’t go with another Daario_ , he thought.

The words were hard to say, again urging her to choose a man that made her happy and could love her at night.

Even if that man wasn’t him.

Daenerys sighed softly as he remained just as cryptic as she was and she softly rounded the table to approach the man short stature in his presence.

"Jorah please...” she whispered almost a little frustrated with him as her hand reached out for his. “It is not about anyone else... This is about you and me-" as she cupped his large hand in both of hers to try to really address how she felt there was a sharp sound above them that the ship suddenly stop.

She stumbled into his arms and they both looked at each other with a puzzled expression before they hurried upstairs.

"What is going on?" she asked the closest man as she tried to see what they were all looking at. Over the ship she was expecting to see water yet there was none. All the water had turned into solid ice and the ship had gone right into it.

"...Ice?" she asked Jorah with a confused expression as she followed the water behind them. Walking across the railing to see the water slowly turning solid around them.

"What is happening?" she asked as she suddenly spotted Jon Snow who looked terrified, she had seen that fear on many faces but did not expect it on his.

"Jon...what is happening?" she asked again a bit louder as to shake him out of his fear.

Jon looked over at Daenerys, his eyes wide in fear as he realized what this meant.

“The army of the dead is coming. I never thought that they’d get so far so quickly.” Jon told them, his voice wavering slightly as his mind raced to Winterfell, to his family.

Jorah took stock of their situation, quickly realizing that they were going to get nowhere on the boat since the water was freezing over.

If they stayed on the boat, then they’d be sitting ducks waiting for the night king and his army to pick them off.

Their only hope was to get off the ship and onto land where they could get into some sort of formation to try and fend off the dead.

“Jon, we need to get everyone off the ship now. Your Grace, you should ride Drogon, you’ll be safer on his back than down here.” Jorah stated, taking control of the situation in an attempt to retain some sense of control in their less than perfect conditions, all the while trying to push back what Daenerys had been telling him moments before the ship got stuck and their conversation was postponed.


	13. Chapter 13

Daenerys had known what that face meant but as soon as Jon Snow put it into words it was as her warm body froze. This was the biggest threat they could ever face and they did it now when they were completely caught off guard. Her army had not been trained or even prepared for this threat.

As Jorah took control over the petrified moment she nodded and passed both men and gave them a meaningful look as she passed them as to say good luck. She sincerely hoped that she would see them both again after this.

"Dovaogēdys!" She shouted loudly as she walked onto the frozen shore and they all stood ready for her to give another order. "I know that many of you have never heard of this threat but it is very much real!" She spoke to them in Valyrian as she climbed on top of Drogon and from his back she could see a dark cloud approach them.

  
"But no matter dead or alive, I know you can beat them!" She shouted, "Blood of my blood!" She turned to the Dothraki hoard.

"You will fight against the most difficult enemy today! When you are victorious it is just Queen Cersei left!" She shouted against them in Dothraki which earned cheerful screams back as they began riding with her as she lifted from the ground.

As she flew she noticed that the dark cloud she first thought it was, was a giant hoard of undead. She widen her eyes in fear as the wave completely slammed into the Dothraki and their horses. Swallowing them whole.

"Dracarys!" She yelled to Drogon who blew fire directly behind the wave that had dove down on the first of the riders. However as she searched for any sign of them and the horses there were none to be seen. It hurt her to see them gone just like that however she had to keep back the hoard from getting towards the ship. Drogon was diving down and blew fire on the hoard and it worked to stop them but not for long. And as the wave stopped they built upwards and the dead grabbed at Drogon's tail.

The dragon let out a loud screech and the weight made them sink a little which further made it possible for them to climb higher on Drogon. "Dracarys!" She shouted in panic as they were approaching the ground quickly. Drogon blew fire all over his back, hitting Daenerys across her back, burning off the fabric off her back, but it kept the dead from reaching her.

~

Jorah grinned in pride watching Daenerys give the Unsullied and Dothraki the confidence boost they desperately needed before she climbed onto Drogon and took off on his back.

Nodding to Jon, Jorah unsheathed his sword, seeing Jon pull Longclaw from the sheath on his own hip.

Shoving away the curiosity on how Jon had ended up with his family sword, a sword that Jorah himself had wielded long ago, he watched Daenerys and Drogon burn a small chunk of the undead army, but after a few had made their way onto Drogon’s back, the seemingly never ending wave of undead hit the ship.

They hit the ship hard and started climbing on top of one another to crawl over the railing, only to be cut back by either Jon, Jorah or Greyworm, but there was only so many that they three of them could keep back before being overwhelmed.

Tyrion grabbed a spare sword and did his part in holding the wall back, soon though the undead breached their defenses and dozens of them landed on the deck with a loud screech.

As much as Jorah wanted to watch Daenerys to make sure that nothing bad happened to her, the swarming wights kept his attention close as he swung his blade out, decapitating one of them, one that was quickly replaced by two more.

Seeing Jon being swarmed and in a deadlock with one of the wights, Jorah cut his way through the ones in front of him, making his way over to where Jon struggled and took out the one that was giving Jon issues.

He knew that Jon was good for Daenerys and whatever she was hinting at between herself and him, Jorah knew he wasn’t right for her, so he would do anything to protect the King of the North.

Jon met Ser Jorah’s gaze gratefully, turning his back to the older knight to fight back to back with the northerner with a hope that fighting together would give them a better chance at surviving this.

They never seemed to end, no matter how many you killed there only seemed to be five taking its place.

There was nowhere to retreat to, they were stuck on the ship and surrounded by the undead.

Everyone was getting tired fighting this eternal enemy so when one of the wights came at Jon at just the wrong time, he knew that he wasn’t going to be fast enough to defend himself.

What he wasn’t expecting was Ser Jorah to physically place himself between Jon and the wight, taking the blow meant for the King, in the shoulder, hitting the one spot that lacked armor.

Grunting in pain, Jorah stabbed the wight in the chest, stepping back towards Jon as the undead soldier fell to the ground.

“Are you alright Ser Jorah?” Jon asked, meeting the bear islander’s blue eyes.

“Aye, I’ve had worse.” Jorah breathed out, his eyes darting up to the sky to look for Daenerys and check on her before returning his full attention to the wights that kept coming and ignore the way his warm blood trickled from his shoulder down his chest.

~

As they shook off the final wight she let out a shaky breath as she glanced down on her burnt fabric and down to the hoard below. No matter how much fire Drogon seemed to blow onto the hoard of dead they rose back to fight her soldiers and Dothraki riders.

For the first time she watched on and felt completely powerless. Like she had done back before she even had her dragons. How could they possibly be victorious against these creatures? The winds seemed to grow much harsher as well, yet through it she could see the outlines of three silhouettes. As she glanced at them from the distance she could sense something.

It almost felt like they could read her into her soul the way they stared at her and she could only assume those were the walkers that Jon had told her about. The leader known as the "Night king" She felt fury course through her as she drove Drogon towards them. Wanting to end them there and then, two of them slowly backed away while the one in the front remained looking tauntingly towards the approaching dragon.

However as one of the ones backing away picked up a long spear and handed it to the Night king she widen her eyes and quickly averted Drogon in the last second, blowing fire against one who seemed to hesitate on approaching the fire.

  
A loud screech filled the air as the Walker exploded. Something that made the other two seem to want to retreat and just like that they seemed to quickly disappear. The storm picked up which made it impossible for her to stay and as the storm cleared they all seemed to have vanished probably heading towards Winterfell.

She quickly landed Drogon and inspected him for any damages. Only a few scratches from swords and daggers. She passed many of her soldiers and as she passed she made sure to see to them, being offered a fur to cover her back. She thankfully accepted it she hurried aboard the ship.

  
She could see them both accompanied by Tyrion who was leaning against the reeling looking pale as a sheet. However they all seemed fine.

"Jorah!" She shouted as she hurried towards him, only noticing close that he was bleeding badly. "What happened? Are you alright?" She said as the idea of him being injured made her blood cold. She could not lose him. Not when she just got him back and now when she finally had realized what she felt. She cupped his cheek as her other hand moved over his wound. Leading him to sit down at the nearest barrel.

Everyone on the ship sighed a breath of relief when the wights, as quickly as they showed up, left like a receding wave.

Jorah sighed gratefully when he saw Daenerys safe and, from what he could tell, unhurt.

He let her push him onto the barrel, knowing she was overreacting to the cut that he felt wasn’t that bad, but knowing she cared about him made him happy.

“I’m fine Khaleesi, it’s barely more than a cut.” Jorah tried to ease her worry with a gentle smile.

“He saved me. The wight was coming after me and I was unable to defend myself from it.” Jon told Daenerys, coming over to check over the Targaryen woman and noticing that her clothes were singed.

“More importantly, are you and Drogon alright Khaleesi?” Jorah asked, standing up slowly and holding his hands out towards her, shaking his head slightly when his ears buzzed from the loss of blood, but he ignored the feeling and focused on ensuring his queen was unharmed.

As Jon approached her she turned to look at Jorah with an expression of disbelief. She could not believe he would do that for him but at the same time she actually could. He still did not fully seem to grasp that she did not want Jon.

"I... I managed to destroy one of the walkers, not the Night King but one of his followers. After that they stopped.” She said with a serious expression to both of them. However she saw that Jorah was clearly in distress so she turned to address him.

"Come with me, Jorah.” she offered with a serious tone as she supported him, thanking Jon and seeing so he, Tyrion and Lord Varys could make sure people where alright. They moved down to her quarters that still bore no evidence of the assault ever happening and she settled him down on her bed.

"Remove your clothes.” she ordered him with a warm expression as she would not take a no for an answer, preparing a bowl of hot water and a cloth so she could tend to his wound.

Jorah stared at her for a long while in disbelief.

“Y-your Grace, you do not need to help me with this. I am more than capable of fixing my shoulder myself. It truly is nothing more than a scratch.” He stumbled through his words, not wanting her to stoop beneath her status to help someone like him.

Also, he was quite embarrassed about the thought of her seeing his greyscale scars, they were ugly and reminded him every day about his betrayal, something he deserved of course, but it still hurt him to see the physical manifestation of his deepest regret.

He sat on the bed, watching her prepare the water and cloth and distinctly getting the feeling that she wasn’t going to like him telling her ‘no’ to her offered help.

Daenerys soften slightly as she knelt down in front of him on the floor, setting down the bowl next to her as she sought his gaze with her soft violet one and when he found his insecure gaze she captured it with her motherly softness and placed a cupped hand on his chin.

"...Qoy qoyi." (Blood of my blood) she whispered softly to him as she offered him a soft smile. "Before I was a Khaleesi, before I was the mother of dragons I tended to you, after I became a Khaleesi, a mother and a queen... I tended to your wounds. We are the same and your Westerosi customs are nothing I want to familiarize myself with if it means I have to watch you bleed.” she whispered to him as she tried telling him to remove his clothes again. This time with a less commanding tone.

Shutting his eyes, Jorah let out a deep sigh, knowing that she would get her way no matter how much he argued otherwise.

Shifting back from her, he undid his sword belt, carefully placing the weapon next to him before moving on to undo the armor on his shoulders, slowly unbuckling them as if taking longer would let him escape the inevitable.

Then came his breastplate, the largest section of armor joined his sword by his side.

He glanced up at her, meeting her gaze for a moment, his hands playing with the hem of his tunic as he stalled. This was the worst one, he thought, the one that bared his horrible scarring to her.

With a grunt, he pulled the cloth over his head and let it land behind him before he tilted his head over to look at the damage on his shoulder, honestly a bit surprised at how much worse it looked than how it felt.

Jorah had noticed that, after the greyscale had been cut from his body, his left side had more or less been numbed, but he didn’t expect what he had thought to be a minor scratch, was much deeper than anticipated.

“Well damn...” He said, more to himself than to Daenerys.

Daenerys watched softly as the man started to undress in front of her. Worry written all over her soft features as she saw the scarring began to appear as he showed off his naked chest. He was still a very lean and strong older man. However all the scars from his illness pained her to the spine. She had never imagined it would look this way. She wondered how much he had suffered. It was unbelievable that he had suffered through all of this just so he could come back to her. She of all people in the world had a man of such devotion.

She felt her eyes sting as watched his shoulder as it was still bleeding softly and she took the cloth in her hand and began washing the blood off from his skin, making sure to watch the man's expression to see that he was not in too much pain. Her pale fingers worked a dry cloth around the wound and as she did it seemed like it started to calm down.

"There... good as new.” she whispered softly as she washed the cloth that stained the water red as she looked at him wearing a soft smile.

Moving his shoulder around to judge how sore it was, he hid a wince as a shot of pain was sent through his body at the movement.

Turning his attention to her, he smiled gently at her and moved to grab his shirt so he could put it back on.

“Thank you Khaleesi. You still didn’t need to do that for me though.” Jorah told her kindly, slipping his head through the shirt as he thought about how lucky he was to be able to be by her side again.

She was everything to him.

His strength, his purpose for living, the love of his life.

Even if he knew that he shouldn’t love her the way he does, knowing she would need to marry some rich, young lord to solidify her position in Westeros.

“Perhaps now we can start on our way to Winterfell, hopefully this time without any more trouble.” Jorah said to break the silence that had fallen over them, grabbing his chestplate off the floor.

Daenerys watched him with a soft expression as he seemed to look a little better already. She had been worried that the wights would have some sort of magical weapons that would really do awful damage on humans and especially on someone who she really cared for.

"I am glad you are safe...” she whispered as she turned serious. “It was a brave thing you did for Lord Snow... but you have to remember that I need you. I don't want you to risk your life like that again.” she said to him and she really wanted to emphasize it with cupping his cheek or kissing him. However she was again feeling the worry for rejection. She was not sure where she had Jorah.

Bowing his head, Jorah huffed a sad laugh before meeting her gaze morosely.

“I cannot promise you that I will not risk my life like that again I’m afraid.” He said slowly and honestly.

Reaching out, he grabbed his sword and laid it across his lap, playing with the strap for a moment before he continued.

“You know I would die for you. Gladly, if it meant that you got to live.” Jorah told her, standing up to buckle his sword on his waist, knowing his words would hurt her.

Biting his lower lip, Jorah did something he felt he would come to regret later and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, but only for a short moment, barely a blink in time before he pulled back to meet her eyes.

Daenerys was not surprised at all over his statement, the thing that made her raise her eyebrows in surprise was the fact that he so seductively brushed his lips against hers. Her violet eyes softly sought his as his lips had left a warm mark on her lips. Spreading a shiver down through her exposed back.

"My bear...” she whispered softly in a sigh before she moved up on her toes and placed a longing kiss on her knight's lips. Sealing her longing for him and the ache in her body. This was the man she truly loved.

Jorah, against his better judgment, kissed her back.

It had been a tense and stressful couple of days, with her being poisoned to the wights ambushing them and he just didn’t have the strength to fight against his heart at the moment.

Reaching out to pull her to his chest, he buried his fingers in her hair at the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

He didn’t know how long they were there, basking in each other’s company before he moved back, pressing a couple more kisses to her lips as he put some distance between them, his eyes searching out hers.

“My apologies Khaleesi. I’ve overstepped my bounds.” He said huskily, clearing his throat and grasping his hands behind his back subserviently.

“Before the wights showed up...you had wished to talk to me about something? About...us?” Jorah recalled, his heart pounding and he had to mentally tell himself to close his heart off again, lest he be hurt by rejection.

Daenerys would gladly stay in this moment for the rest of her days. Just being held close by her love and giving him the same affection he so desperately wanted from her. As he apologize she was still dazed, softly shaking her head as she moved up a hand to cup his chin softly.

"Jorah... I want you to understand one thing. And that is that I don't want Jon Snow, I don't want Daario. I don't want anyone but you, Jorah Mormont.” she whispered softly as a prayer as she looked up to him with affection written all over her soft, pale features. Feeling her own heart racing from confessing to him. To finally put words into what she had felt for a long time only been confused about.

A spectrum of emotions shot through him at her words.

Hope, joy, confusion and sadness ran through his head at her confession.

It was all he had wanted years ago, to have her love and affection, but as she neared her goal of sitting on the Iron Throne...being with her romantically became more of a burden to her. Jorah was an old, disgraced knight, exiled for selling slaves and was by far, one of the worst choices for her so it hurt him, knowing that she wanted him now.

Sighing, Jorah ran his hand though his thinning hair and met her gaze sadly.

“Khaleesi...you know I love you, that I always will love you more than anything...but we can’t. People won’t want me by your side when you take the Iron Throne and I can’t risk them doubting you because of me.” He told her morosely, even though he grabbed her and wrapped her into an embrace, running his hand through her hair.

“I wish we could, but I love you too much to drag you down.”

Daenerys felt a spectrum of emotions too, happiness, hurt, sadness and anger. The Targaryen fire burned through her body worse than the poison over the fact that Jorah did not see himself worthy, that he thought that she would accept the reasons without a fight. She undid herself from the embrace and looked him in the eyes as she spoke,

"I cannot believe you would think that I care...” she whispered sadly as her voice shuddered softly as she grew upset.

"I would burn anyone questioning my love for you to the ground." she said, her voice dangerously calm as she spoke about it. However it was true, she wanted to be able to choose her man without having anyone question it. Her childish inexperience talking. Not knowing much about the Westerosi customs.

“Khaleesi, you should care.” Jorah sighed, deflating when she stepped away from his touch, bowing his head.

“You need someone by your side that can rule with you. Someone that the people of Westeros will love.” He told her, the idea of her burning someone for something as minor as questioning her bothered him more than he showed her.

He knew he wasn’t the person that should be by her side, no matter how much he wanted to throw propriety to the wayside and love her like she deserved.

“And Your Grace...please don’t make a habit of burning people, it truly would not be a good way to start your reign in Westeros.” He offered, hoping he wouldn’t offend her with his suggestion.

Daenerys huffed sadly as she took a step back from him and crossed her arms over her chest, a clear sign that she was not willing to let him near her at the moment. Hurt was running through every inch of her body and her expression as she searched for something to say, something that would make him change his mind however she already knew by his expression that no matter what she said the decision was already made.

"Kings and Queens have been married out of force in the past, out of duty or loyalty to houses. Shouldn't I be the first to break that? To choose a man or woman that I love?" she asked him with tears growing in her eyes.

"Kings and Queens who have been much crueler that I intend to be. Why can't I get to choose who I want and knowing that the person I love return it should bring the people even more joy..." the last part made her turn away completely from him, having her back turned she tried to hide her tears from him. Many things had broken her heart in the past however this was the most horrid one. She felt exposed with her wounds bare for him to poke at.

Jorah hated himself in that moment.

He had known her for so long that the clear signs of hurt she showed made his heart ache and he couldn’t stand to see her unhappy due to him.

There was a time that he sold poachers into slavery so he could please his wife and now, facing the woman he loves more than he had ever loved Lynesse and knowing that what he was doing was causing her to be hurt from his actions...he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t fix what he had done.

Even though he could see that she didn’t want him near her, he close the distance between them, but didn’t touch her because he would never again presume that he was allowed to do so.

“Daenerys...” He softly called her name, something that he rarely used in her presence but felt right in this moment.

“You know I love you, more than anything...” Shifting on his feet as he realize she was crying, he felt even worse now and he didn’t think his old heart could take it anymore.

“If...” He swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. “If you truly want me because you...you love me...”

Jorah still had a hard time believing that this wasn’t all a dream and that he was going to wake up.

“I will not fight you anymore on this decision. The decision is yours to make and if you do not think you will regret making this one...then who am I to argue?” He finished, holding his breath in wait to see what she had to say and what she would do.

Jorah was once again, putting his heart out in the open as he had done in the past and no one could say Jorah Mormont loved in half measures.

No, he put his everything into the woman he loves and this would be no different.

The blonde woman had her arms still crossed over her chest as she had her back turned to the older man, holding herself as she allowed the tears to fall freely.

She had expected him to leave her side. To go away and when he wasn't she almost got angry with him. How dared he taunt her with his presence? Torture her with his silence.

However he spoke her name softly, like a prayer and it caught her attention. Her eyes sought his, her slightly redden from her tears. She offered him a soft smile as that was the only thing she could do as she softly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her embrace. Holding him softly as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"I would never regret it for anything in the world.” she whispered, voice muffled against his fabric.

After a short moment, Jorah wrapped his arms around her and relaxed into the embrace.

“By the old gods and the new, I love you Daenerys and I am yours, for whatever may come.” He whispered into her hair, gently running his hand down her shoulders and her back.

He never wanted to let her go again, having her in his arms after wanting to be with her for so long felt like a dream and he was afraid that he was going to wake up soon.

“I never meant to hurt you and it pains me to know I did. I hope you could forgive this old fool for what he’s done.” He said lightly, hoping that perhaps, he could lighten her mood up a bit. At least get her to stop crying since each tear that fell down her face was like a blade straight to his heart,

Daenerys rarely felt as safe as she did in his embrace, however something was new now. It was not only the safety of the strong advisor leading her to her throne. This was a lover and something that spoke to her on a whole other level. This was the embrace of a man who she wanted to share the world with, her world, her bed and her heart.

"And I love you too my bear... never doubt that.” she whispered as she had only said those three words to two people. Her husband and her unborn child. And honest to the Gods she had never thought she would ever say them again.

"You will hurt me more times in my life Jorah... it is the burden we have to carry. However I hope it is not going to be rejection again.” she whispered, once again wearing her wryly smile as she reached up and stroked his stubbly chin.

“Never.” He said quietly and firmly into her hair. He would never reject her and cause her pain like this again.

Jorah had just about thought that his heart stopped when she whispered to him that she loves him, never in his entire life had he expected her to return his love for her and now that she was, he was unsure on what to do.

As she stroked his jaw, he stared at her, stuck in his disbelief yet wanting to believe this moment was real.

His eyes dropped down to her lips, before jumping back up to her eyes to make sure that it was okay with her.

Running his hand through her hair, Jorah brought their lips together, letting his eyes slip shut as he lost himself in this moment.

Daenerys was welcoming the kiss, it was not feverishly searching for lust like many of the kisses she had shared before. This one was filled with passion and emotions burning intensely on her lips and in her throat. It was an extraordinary feeling and it left her warm and her head cloudy.

As they stood there tightly in their embrace, it felt like nothing outside of their embrace was happening.

No war, no throne and no political games to be playing. Just them holding each other like there was no tomorrow. Her violet eyes peeked up to him however as they were running out of breath and as they both panted softly, offering each other small laughs in happiness.

Jorah rested his forehead against hers, meeting her eyes and letting all the emotions of love he felt for her bleed through his gaze.

He held her, his hands running down her back and then back up her shoulders.

“I’m sure the others are wondering where we are at by now.” He said, knowing that Tyrion was likely making assumptions on what was taking his queen and her knight so long to make a reappearance.

But Jorah found he could care less and though he said it, he didn’t move from her embrace at all. Now that he had her in his arms and knew that his feelings for her were being returned, he never wanted to let her go.

Daenerys was beaming with happiness as she shook her head and chuckled softly. "They are grown boys. They can tend to themselves...” she whispered however her expression saddened a little.

"Many of the Dothraki riders perished.” she suddenly whispered and she felt slightly guilty for putting her happiness before and forgot all about her people that was no longer with them. She felt Jorah's arms move tighter around her and she was comforted by the feeling of his safe arms around her. It did take the pain away ever so slightly.

Holding her tighter as if he could take away her sadness, Jorah rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“Aye, and many more will die in the upcoming wars. That is the way these things go unfortunately.” He knew that she wouldn’t like thinking of that, but it was the cold hard truth and it wouldn’t change.

“There will be a time to mourn and honor all that have made a sacrifice in the war, but you should not drown in your sadness and let it get in the way of your goal. And know, Khaleesi, that you are not alone in your grief.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he hoped that she wouldn’t grieve alone and allow him to take some of her pain from her.

Daenerys nodded a little, determined by his wise words as she had always been. She rested her head softly against his chest for a while, softly allowing her tears to run down her pale cheeks. She then wiped away her tears and offered him a soft kiss and a smile.

"We should leave, even if I don't wish too. We need to address what happened and take advice from Lord Snow, after all this is not his first encounter with these creatures..." she said as she unwillingly let go of the man, her safety and gave him a determined nod.


	14. Chapter 14

They left her quarters and as they walked up to the others she could see Jon Snow stand and talk to his advisor. She had not had a chance to speak to him since yesterday so she could not help but to offer him a sheepish nod and her pale cheeks blushed slightly. "How are you and how are things?" she asked the tall man and also addressing the older man by his side, who seemed to be in slight pain.

Jon looked to Daenerys and Ser Jorah as they came over, both of them seemed to be doing fine and it made Jon glad. The light blush that came over her face as she started talking to him made him remember what had happened last night.

“All in all, I’m doing fine. Little roughened up, but nothing too bad.” Jon told her, his attention returning to Ser Davos.

“Took quite a beatin from those fuckers, but I’ll heal up well enough. How did you fare Your Grace?” Ser Davos looked between the queen and her knight, sensing something had shifted between them.

Daenerys listened to both of the men offering them her sympathy and concern for Ser Davos. It was clear that he was not a young man anymore and seeing him still fighting was admirable and slightly worrying.

"I am alright. Just taken by surprise. I have seen my fair share of battles in the past but never this close and personal.” she admitted. She never had been this close to the battle itself and it was something she had been grateful for. Now she only wished that it was over.

"Have you had a chance to see how much we lost and how many people we lost?" she asked Tyrion who joined her side, looking rather worn. It had taken a toll on everyone and she was worried how much of this all of her men could take a second time they would face the dead army.

Tyrion watched her closely, his eyes flicking over to Mormont before answering her.

“Yes Your Grace. We lost nine men. Six Dothraki and three Unsullied. Surprisingly, the ship made it out rather unscathed and should still be able to get us to Winterfell without a problem.” Tyrion informed her, still shaken up himself from the battle and afraid to see what the future would hold.

“We shouldn’t linger here for too long, but the ice around the ship still needs to be broken up. We’ve been working on it so the boat can get through, but it’s taking longer than we thought.” Jon told her, his expression tired.

“Perhaps one of the dragons could help melt the river Khaleesi?” Jorah offered, looking at her and still not believing that she loved him. It would take him a while to come to terms with this knowledge.

Daenerys had the same thought as Jorah did the moment he spoke it and she offered a nod. "Thank you Tyrion, Your grace...” she nodded to both the men as she walked away, her blonde hair dancing after her as she left all the men in silence as she walked down to Drogon. She softly touched his large head as he dove down to offer her his comfort.

She let herself rest against him as she tried not to think about how dangerous everything was getting and how lost she felt. The thing that grounded her in the moment was the feeling of the rough scales against her soft cheek and the fact that Jorah and her did have a future together. She took a moment to recover before climbing on top of the mighty creature, it softly shot away from the ground and they rose quickly towards the clouds. She felt much calmer up there, as the air left her lungs she truly felt more serene then she felt in a long time. They dove softly towards the ship and she softly spoke-

"Dracarys.” to the dragon and he opened his mighty mouth and blasted fire all over the thick ice. It did not take much to melt it all away, creating a path for them to travel until the water once again was clear. She watched as the ship started to sail again and decided to remain up in the clouds, just for a little while longer.

Everyone on the ship cheered as Drogon melted the ice around the ship, smiling up at their Khaleesi and Queen as she flew up higher into the clouds.

Jorah smiled softly up at her, the love of his life that he still, to this day, couldn’t believe was real.

“What a rare sight indeed. A Mormont smiling.” Tyrion’s voice broke through the quieting cheers, the imp grinning as Jorah’s smile melted into a glower.

“Do I dare ask what has spawned such an exotic sight? No, wait...let me guess...hmm...” Jorah had half a mind to throw the Lannister overboard into the icy water and be done with him, but he figured that Daenerys wouldn’t be happy to find out he’s killed her hand.

“Ser Jorah.” Jon said, coming over to the two of them and interrupting Tyrion’s game, much to Jorah’s gratefulness.

“I believe we should start going over battle strategies for the upcoming fight with the Night King. He’s a lot farther south than I imagined he’d be and we need to be prepared for anything. We can’t risk another ambush like the one tonight.” Jon told him and Jorah nodded in agreement, knowing the young man was right.

“We’ll wait for the queen to return and then we can talk strategy.” Jorah suggested and received a look from Jon that showed how impatient and worried the northern man was.

“We can fill her in when she returns. This is important to figure out now.” Snow argued, meeting Tyrion’s eyes who nodded in agreement.

“Then you can talk strategy and I’ll wait for the Queen to return.” Jorah snapped back harshly, turning his back on the others and looking up to the sky in search of Daenerys and Drogon as he listened to their footsteps fade down to the lower deck of the ship, their talk of strategy and battle plans fading as they left him alone as he waited for her return.

Daenerys decided to remain just a little longer, soaring far up in the sky. It was so peaceful up there and she let her thoughts go slightly. Far away from war, conflict and thrones.

Her mind drifted back to when she was a child and had watched the apple blossom fall in soft pink pedals outside her own room. However she was not a little girl any longer and with that she opened her eyes, filled with determination. She was going to be the captain of her own ship and she was the one in control of the storms.

She landed with Drogon and walked with a new sort of determination that had seemed to been lost for quite some time. She talked with some of the Dothraki riders on her way towards the ship making sure everything was in order and that they were doing alright. Well up there, she offered her advisor a soft smile, the man returning it as she stopped by him, wanting to outreach a hand to him, but settled with a finger slightly brushing against the back of his hand.

"Everything in order?" she asked Jorah offering him another smile as she glanced around. It seemed like the other men had settled down under deck, possibly planning for their arrival at Winterfell.

Watching her walk, head held high and her steps determined, Jorah couldn’t help the swell of love he felt in his heart for this amazing woman.

When her hand brushed his gently, he smiled at her lightly and nodded his head.

“The others are below deck talking strategy. We all agree that the battle against the dead needs to be addressed as soon as possible.” He told her, leading her down the stairs and holding the door open for her before slipping into the room himself, the others looking over to them when they entered.

“Your Grace, now that you are here, we can figure out how best to use your dragons against the dead.” Tyrion said in greeting.

“It’s obvious that they will be crucial against the Night King’s army, but without riders they cannot be used effectively since you cannot control all three of them at once.” Varys pointed out, Jon and Tyrion nodding at the statement.

“Unfortunately, you are the last Targaryen and dragons aren’t known to accept many non-Targaryen riders.” Tyrion sighed, twirling his wine glass in his hand.

“Has it ever happened before? A non-Targaryen rider?” Jon asked curiously, looking over to the Mother of Dragons.

“Do you really want to try to ride one of them Jon?” Ser Davos asked, both in amusement and disbelief.

“While it’s great that you’re all strategizing, they are still the Queen’s dragons, her children and she should have the last say in what happens with them.” Jorah grunted, annoyed that they haven’t even paused to ask Daenerys what she thought.

Daenerys listened in as always, not really in the mood to be completely at the mercy of the voices of the men in the council. She was not as experienced in the battle itself, yet she had always sat in the war councils. Jorah had always seen to that. He always told her the importance of being an active ruler. She was going to speak up, yet the man next to her seem to have read her mind and told them exactly what she wanted to say. She felt all the eyes on her as she shook her head.

"I haven't heard of it really. My family always kept the bloodline clean, meaning that it was only Targaryen women and men that rode the dragons." she said as she sat down and crossed her arms over her knees, looking slightly thoughtful as she watched the tall northerner across from her. Her dreams had never been wrong and she trusted that if Jon indeed was a Targaryen somehow, then Drogon would react to that.

"Lord Snow, if you trust me... I would like you to try to earn the trust of one of my Dragons. I can control two, if I am riding one of them it is easy to have one to follow, the third is a wild card and we need all three. Which means if one of my dragons accept you, we could have a valuable advantage against the army of dead and Cersei.” she said, not fully happy with allowing anyone near her children. One that did not share the intimate bond she had with them.

She had raised them, she had seen them do unspeakable things and she had to keep them in a fighting pit to control them. Something that had broken her heart deeply. They were her children, not weapons yet she knew the important role they played and they were the ones that were going to get her on the iron throne.

Jon stared at her in fear, this hadn’t been what he had in mind when they were talking about finding riders for the dragons. He had expected it to be someone else...not him.

“I...surely someone else would be better off riding one.” Jon recalled the previous time he had rode on Drogon behind her and wasn’t ready to try and ride one on his own.

“Drogon accepted you on him before.” Jorah pointed out and Jon gave him a look that showed how much he wished that the older northern man hadn’t brought that up.

“Likely due to Daenerys. I’m not a Targaryen.” Jon argued, but then the others started cutting in and voicing their agreement to Daenerys’ choice in rider.

“Come now Jon, you’ve faced wildlings and the dead in battle. Surely riding a dragon shouldn’t be that bad.” Tyrion teased the dour northern man

“If all goes well, then perhaps Westeros will have a royal pair of dragon riders.” Tyrion chuckled, looking between Daenerys and Jon, thinking that they would be quite the royal couple.

Jorah frowned at the Lannister’s statement, knowing what he was implying and not appreciating the reminder that he wasn’t worthy of the love that Daenerys declared for him an hour prior.

“Fine...I’ll try and ride one Your Grace.” Jon sighed in defeat, secretly hoping the dragon wouldn’t accept him.

Daenerys let out a soft sigh in relief, actually feeling like this could give her answers. If her children would accept Jon Snow then she would know that he would actually most likely be of Targaryen decent.

However if he was that could change everything for the better and for the worse. She would not have to be alone in her bloodline anymore, and not being alone meant that he had an equal claim to the throne as she had.

"As soon as we have the chance arriving at Winterfell we should begin.” she said with a serious expression, her violet eyes resting on Jon Snow before she turned to face her advisors. "I need everything to be ready before we arrive. See to everything and make sure to report back to me as soon as you have news.” she said as she looked at the other men, nodding before she dismissed herself and left for her quarters.

She needed some time to process everything that had went down this day.


	15. Chapter 15

Jorah watched her go, turning to face her other advisors as they determined what was needed and set off on their way to get their task finished. Jon headed to his quarters to write to Sansa at Winterfell and let her know that they would be arriving within a few days and to prepare for the upcoming battle, telling her about the ambush.

While Tyrion saw to getting the ship moving once again, Jorah found the Dothraki and Unsullied, getting them up to speed on the upcoming days and the battle that was weighing heavily on everyone’s shoulders.

As soon as the raven was sent, Jon found Daenerys in her quarters.

“Your Grace...I’ve informed my sister about our arrival...and about what happened here.” Jon said solemnly, taking in her beauty and wondering if she was still interested in having a relationship with him.

Before he could ask her though, Tyrion waddled in and bowed his head to his queen. “My Queen, the ship is moving once more and the captain said we should be at Winterfell by the end of the week.” The Lannister smiled, noticing the almost embarrassed look on the northerner’s face.

Daenerys was certainly surprised to see the tall northerner in her quarters once again and the idea of what they did last night once arose in her mind and it made a small blush creep up in her pale face. Her violet eyes sought his almost black ones as she offered him a nervous smile.

"Good. I hope we arrive at Winterfell without further trouble." she spoke accordingly knowing that he probably had something else on his mind since coming here to inform her of a letter felt a little unnecessary. As he was about to speak again and she braced herself for the words the silence was broken by the familiar voice of her hand. Her eyes softly darted to him and she nodded softly to that.

"I thank you Tyrion, go and get some rest. Gods know we need it." she whispered offering him a warm smile to the statement. They all needed rest. However, she waited until Jorah was once by her side again before she was able to fully relax.

Jon and Tyrion left her chambers after her dismissal, Jon looking slightly morose.

A few minutes passed since they left and Jorah knocked once on her door, waiting a heartbeat before entering her chambers.

“Khaleesi.” He said in way of greeting, clasping his hands behind his back in force of habit and bowing his head slightly to her. “The soldiers are preparing for the upcoming battle against the dead...” Jorah paused, a soft grin growing on his face as he continued.

“The Dothraki are already boasting about how many wights they killed tonight, I’m quite impressed by the number that they say were slain by them.” Jorah joked, having heard some of the Dothraki saying they killed up near 2000 of the dead, though he knew that was untrue since there weren’t nearly that many wight bodies on the ground, but he played along and told them they were strong and brave.

Jorah looked at her now, his expression becoming reflexive. “You should get some rest Khaleesi. It’s been a long day.” He waited for a moment for her to dismiss him to leave, the idea that she wouldn’t want him to leave having never crossed his mind.

Daenerys expression soften as the man entered the room. She stood up and rounded the table as she listened to him talk chuckling softly. Enjoying how happy he seemed now. The air that had been thick between them seemed much better now so she did not feel as cautious around him no more.

"I am glad to hear that they still have the morale and fighting spirit.. " she smiled as she approached him, softly cupping his cheek as she tilted her head to watch him expression warm in her violet eyes. "I was actually waiting for you to come back, I think you need to rest too.” she smiled softly to him hoping he would accept her offer to rest together with her.

Jorah knew he should leave her so she could get some rest, but the way she looked at him made him waver. He still found it strange that she wanted him, loved him even and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Aye, I think we all do. I have a feeling that no one will be getting a lot of sleep in the next few days.” He smiled tiredly, just the thought of the upcoming war against the dead filled him with dread. Taking her hand off of his cheek to place a kiss on the back, Jorah led her to her bed, determined to make sure Daenerys got some much needed rest.

“You need rest Your Grace.” He repeated, releasing her hand and moving over to the chair by her bed, assuming that is where he was going to be sleeping that night, still unsure on where their relationship stood.

Daenerys softly moved out her hand to him again, now with determination in her eyes that did not quite matching the soft smile on her lips. "I will not allow you to sleep on that hard chair tonight.” she said as with a soft tug of his wrist she made him come forward towards her.

With some soft persuasion and words of encouragement she finally got the man to relax and remove his armor to settle in next to her on the bed. As they moved close they both settled in a little awkwardly, her watching his space so she would not hurt him and him probably respecting her boundaries. She smiled towards him as it seemed like he relaxed and she took his hand in hers and softly kissed his bruised up knuckle.

"You should rest my bear... Gods know you need it.." she whispered gently to him as she leaned her head against his shoulder softly as she kept holding onto his hand and looked down on it as she caressed it softly.

Jorah let out a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding from being so close to her. The moment that she laid her head on his shoulder, he felt as if the missing piece of the puzzle was finally placed where it should be. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and held her against his side, placing a gentle kiss on her temple as he settled more comfortably into her embrace.

As much as he wanted to stay up and enjoy holding her, enjoy the way her soft thumb ran tenderly over his roughened knuckles, Jorah found himself nodding off and quickly falling asleep. He slept deeper and more peacefully than he had in the years since his exile, so when he found himself slowly returning to the land of the living, Daenerys’ light weight pressing into his shoulder, Jorah found himself smiling.

He held her, not wanting to wake her up by trying to move. Nor was he interested in leaving this moment with her. She was stunning and he wondered still if this was naught but a dream, a dream that he would be loath to wake up from. But as she stirred against him, pressing further into his side, Jorah couldn’t help but press a kiss on her cheek, realizing too late that his beard might tickle her and cause her to wake up.

Daenerys had rarely felt as well rested as she did in this moment. She moved against his side, feeling them fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle.

They were maybe meant to be. Maybe the Gods had wanted to create two people that fit so perfectly together. She did not know all she did know was that she did not want this moment to end. Never to have him leave her side.

She felt the roughness of his beard tickle her soft skin, causing a small chuckle to leave her lips and her eyelids fluttered open. Revealing her soft violet gaze.

"Your beard tickles...” she softly whispered as she saw him lay comfortably close to her, his strong frame still leaning against her lean softness. ".. Did you manage to get some rest?" she then wanted to know, as she had gone out faster than a candle after the many long nights of restlessness.

“Aye, I did. You were quite warm.” Jorah teased lightly, pressing another kiss to her temple and letting his hand run over her hip. He knew that they would need to get up soon, but he didn’t want to leave the bed or her side.

They still had a few days before they would make it to Winterfell, but there was still plenty of planning to be done while they traveled. First and foremost, a battle plan was needed as they didn’t want to go into this battle against the white walkers and the Night King blindly. Winterfell could withstand almost any siege, but against the army of the dead...Jorah wasn’t so sure that the same could be said.

Then there was the problem of making sure that the people who wouldn’t be fighting are kept safe...perhaps they would send them south for the time being until the dead could be defeated. In that case...they would need a safe place to send them down south where Cersei wouldn’t be able to attack them.

The more Jorah let his mind wander, the more he realized needed to be discussed and it seemed to be too early to be thinking of their upcoming battle.

“Did you sleep well Khaleesi? I do hope that I didn’t keep you up all night.” He returned his attention to what was really important to him right now.

The woman that he loves more than anything.

Daenerys studied the way his mind seemed to drift and the way his brows furrowed made her slightly concerned that he had a worry for their future. It was not like she had any doubts herself, she knew this was not going to be easy. After what they just had experienced.

"Jorah...” she whispered, interrupting him from his question as she touched his cheek softly, bringing him back to reality. She felt his eyes burn in hers as she got his fullest attention and she offered him a reassuring smile.

"I know you feel like the odds are up against us. But honestly when we had nothing back when Drogo died or when we were stuck at the Red waste the odds were grimmer.." she whispered as she stroked his chin softly, her violet eyes offering him a warm, loving gaze.

"You know that this will be tough, but we are tougher than this. We are so close to the throne now Jorah... nothing will be standing in our way.." she said as she moved in and pressed a soft kiss on his dry lips, the feeling of the warmth of his lips sent a pleasant shiver down her neck.

Any retort about how they had _no_ idea the full extent of the army of the dead and that the battle they were facing now was much worse than anything they have ever even imagined, died on his tongue as she pressed her lips to his.

His eyes fluttered shut as their lips moved against one another’s. Cupping her cheek, he let himself get lost in the moment, the smell of her permeating his senses and the softness of her kiss making his heart stutter.

He shoved back any unbidden thoughts of how he wasn’t worthy of her, how she deserved someone more fitting of her rank and station. It was odd, he thought, having gone so many years wanting nothing but to be loved by her, wanting her affection...but now that he had it, he was fighting with himself, telling himself that he didn’t deserve her.

Jorah didn’t want to think right now.

Instead he focused on kissing her gently, his hand running over her shoulder and down her upper back testing, seeing how she would react to his touch. He didn’t move past the small of her back though, not wanting to assume too much.

This was different, different from all the other men who she had been with. They assumed and with that took full advantage of her the moment they got a chance to. She knew she was beautiful, she knew she was attractive. But she wanted to feel beautiful without having the sometimes forced sexual encounters.

But it was different with Jorah, his kiss was gently, yet filled with so much care and compassion. His touch did not have the heated eager of a man out in many battles. He was kind, warm and it reflected in the way he held her flush body against his strong one.

She carefully moved her small hands to cup his strong shoulders as she arched softly against him, kissing him back with the same amount of love that she felt he put into their kiss. She really wanted him to feel her love in other ways than her giving him her word and her body. It was different with them. A different sensation completely.

She shivered visibly against his touch and she gasped softly after air after they had kissed for what seemed to be hours and when she tried to catch her breath her violet gaze caught his. Her lips moving up in a soft smile as she felt his mimic it. She liked the way he made her feel and how he obviously felt by just a kiss.

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, his heart fluttered and made him feel decades younger. Throughout his life, he had kissed a number of women, but none of them could even begin to compare to what he just experienced with Daenerys.

Raising his hand up, Jorah tenderly ran his fingers over her cheek, his blue eyes glittering with all the love and affection he held in his heart for her. She was something special and he had _no_ idea what he had done to receive her love, it still felt like a dream to him.

With her in his arms, Jorah didn’t want to get up for the day, but he knew that they would need to at some point, else Tyrion would come searching for them annoyingly. But that could wait for just a little longer.

“I still cannot believe you are real sometimes...my love.” He told her, his voice dropping off to a whisper as he added the endearment, unsure if she would approve of him calling her as such.

Daenerys smiled softly to him as he called her his love. It was such a soft nickname and it made her pale cheeks slightly rosier. "And would you believe me if I wondered the same? You have always been kind to me while all the other men in my life have never and never once believed in me.” she smiled softly to him as she moved a soft finger over his stubble.

"And look at us now, we are so close to the iron throne we could almost feel it.” she smiled as she wondered if it truly would be like she had seen in her visions. She hoped she would reach it with him and the others by her side.

Jorah was glad that she didn’t seem to mind him calling her his love and he smiled softly at her words. “There are times that think that I’m going to wake up, back with the khalasar during those days that we traveled with Drogo and his horde. It feels surreal being so close to what you’ve worked towards for so long now.”

He knew there was still the army of the dead to deal with first and that was going to be a huge obstacle that he wasn’t sure could be overcome, but Jorah knew that he would die trying if it meant that Daenerys could continue living.

After the dead came Cersei and Jorah had no idea how taking her out would go. He wanted to say that it would be easier than the Night King, but she was a wild card and seemed to be the kind of person to take everyone out in a blaze of glory if she thought she was going to lose.

Bringing his thoughts back to Daenerys, he held her tighter, but not too tight that it would hurt her. “It’s going to be strange...once you’re on the throne and there isn’t anything else that we need to work towards.” He told her honestly since he had been on the move for the past decade or so, ever since he was exiled, so the idea of settling down in one place for good was odd, but he would for her.

Daenerys smiled softly back up towards him as she still stroked his cheek. Moving up once again to kiss him and this time she let go after a shorter while.

"I know what I want to do once we have the throne. There are people in Westeros who are slaves to masters. I want them to be free too.” She whispered softly. "Free to serve whoever they chosen. To get married and get paid for their services.” She said as that was what she wanted. Break the wheel and make it better for everyone. Not only the rich. Not only the royalty. But all her people needed to be free.

"I want Queen Cersei to watch as all the people in her city become equal. The people at Flea bottom becoming just as important citizens as the rich.” She said with a determined expression in her violet gaze.

It was a nice sounding plan, but Jorah wasn’t sure if it would work too well in practice. The poor had never had the same power as the rich people and likely wouldn’t know what to do with such power, while the rich always had the poor to look down upon and wouldn’t accept the equality easily.

He didn’t want to say any of this to Daenerys though, figuring it was a problem for another time.

“People will love you.” He told her without a doubt. Jorah couldn’t fathom any reason why anyone wouldn’t like her, but perhaps he was a little biased in that regard. “You will be a Queen unlike anything Westeros has ever seen.”

Kissing her once more, Jorah made to get up, knowing that they would need to get a start on their day soon. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his feet settling on the floor as he glanced over his shoulder at her, a soft smile on his face.

“Would you like for me to get Missandei to help you get ready?” He asked, though he would be more than happy to help her dress and do her hair if she wanted him to. Though he knew that Missandei would be much more proficient at it than him.

As he got up to sit, she joined him from behind, moving her slender arms around his shoulder and placed small fluttering kisses on his cheek and neck while he spoke. As she did not want him to leave her just yet she offered him a soft smile.

"I would like you to stay a bit longer... do you mind?" She asked as she did not want to impose however she had have him braid her hair in the past. Sure his fingers were not as dainty as Missandei, but she would love to feel them on her for a moment longer.

She held him close to her chest as she kept kissing him gently. Just showering him with the love she felt for him but also because she did not know when they would have an opportunity like this again. To be close, to love each other. The thought of it made her worried. Made her feel fear that she actually would lose him. Her arms tighten around him as she buried her face into the nape of his neck to try to keep herself grounded. He was there and that was all that mattered.

Leaning into her soft affections, Jorah tilted his head towards her, his eyes tender as he looked at her like she was his world. Never had he ever thought that they would be together like this, but old and new gods be damned he would do everything in his power to ensure that nothing got between them.

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to, love.” He turned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him playfully before pressing a lingering kiss on her lips that lasted for a couple of heartbeats. After he broke it, he placed another small peck on her nose then got off of the bed, holding his hands out to help her up.

Even though the battle against the army of the dead loomed over their heads, Jorah couldn’t help the blissful feelings that coursed through his veins at being able to express his love to Daenerys.

He pulled her hairbrush out of her travel bags and motioned for her to sit down in front of the mirror so he could start working on her hair. Jorah hasn’t braided her hair in a long time, the last time had been long before she had exiled him in Meereen. Back then, her hairstyle was more loose and simple with less braids than she wore now, so Jorah knew he was going to struggle to recreate the intricate design that Missandei seemed to do flawlessly.

Daenerys once again softened to the nickname he had given her and she placed a final kiss on his lips before saying. "Good, because I never want you to leave, my bear.” She smiled as it was her nickname to him but it had a whole other meaning.

Some time passed and she knew Missandei well, she even recognized the knock so she told her to come in. She did not need to see her to know she was trying her best to contain her excitement over seeing Jorah in the Queen's chambers. Barely dressed trying to braid the long hair.

She also had to contain herself from laughing over how clumsily he had tried to execute the braiding work.

"Here I will show you...” Missandei would never say that with any other Knight but she knew that Jorah was different from the other men. Willing to unlearn past mistakes and he was always treating them nicely. Probably why he in the end ended up with the Queen.

Daenerys smiled up to both of them as they together seemed to get the hair in order and she loved seeing how Jorah really wanted to learn. It was strange sensation and she imagined him trying to braid a young child's hair. A small girl, looking like the both of them.

A sad smile grazed her face as she knew it could never be. She could never have a child again according to Mirri. She had come to accept it however the images of Jorah with a child had really got to her. Sadness could be seen all over her feature as her hands had moved down to her flat stomach.

Jorah appreciated Missandei’s help greatly after he had seen the mess that he was creating with Daenerys’ hair. He watched the girl’s fingers work intently and after a few braids had been done, tried to recreate what Missandei was doing, with a varying amount of success. They weren’t nearly as perfect as hers, but they were a huge step up from what he had been doing before and so he considered it a partial accomplishment.

With a glance in the mirror though, he saw Daenerys’ saddened expression and it made him wonder what was bothering her. A question that was answered as he watched her hand press against her stomach longingly.

She was thinking about the curse that Mirri maz Durr had put upon her womb and the inability for her to have children of her own and it pained Jorah to know that there was nothing he could do to help her.

*Well...maybe there is something...* He thought, wondering what she would say if he suggested that he go to Asshai or wherever he would need to in order to find someone who could lift the curse from her.

But that, he figured, was a topic for another time as she already has much to worry about right now.

Instead, Jorah leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling his nose against her jawline affectionately. He didn’t mind that Missandei was in the room with them, it was obvious that she was happy for the both of them.

“Do you want me to fetch you something to break your fast my dearest?” He asked her, hoping slightly that she would want to eat in her room so they could spend just a few more moments alone.

Daenerys was caught off guard when she felt his lips against her cheek followed by his stubble. A warm smile grew on her face as she turned more towards him and nodded.

"Don't forget to bring some for yourself too.” She smiled softly as she moved up to place a kiss on his lips. Watching how he dressed a bit more appropriate and left her with Missandei. Seeing her smile wider than usual made her roll her eyes softly.

"I know what you are going to say... and no we just rested yesterday.” She answered her as she got up to get helped to get dressed. As she finished Missandei still had not said a word, she still was wearing her grin passing Jorah as he came back with breakfast. She bowed her head in respect and closed the door behind him, giving her Queen a last smile.

"Missandei definitely is pleased about us.” She said with a small chuckle as she then thanked for the breakfast as he sat down. She gripped his free hand and held it softly, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Jorah chuckled with her, his eyes softening as she stroked his hand. It was such a small gesture, yet it meant the world to him, especially after being forced to banish himself from all human touch when he was infected with greyscale.

“I’m sure she is the only one who would be pleased about us.” He said as a joke, but it held a hint of the truth he was certain. Tyrion wouldn’t be happy with Daenerys taking anyone but Jon or some other highborn noble as a lover. The Lannister had told her once that when she retook the Seven Kingdoms, that she couldn’t have Jorah at her side. Jon obviously held some affection towards her and likely wouldn’t be pleased being shoved to the side in favor of an aging knight.

“And possibly Grey Worm.” He added after a few moments of thinking. Jorah wasn’t sure where he stood with the commander of the unsullied after his banishment from their queen. He wasn’t hostile towards Jorah, but they hadn’t returned to the same level of comradeship since his return either.

“Anyways, you need to eat. Tyrion wanted the council to meet within an hour to discuss problems that have come up.” Jorah squeezed her hand affectionately and with a playful grin, picked up a grape from his plate, holding it up towards her mouth for her to take.

Daenerys chuckled affectionately as she took the grape offered and as she chewed on it, she made an appreciated sigh.

"Well you should be pleased to know, I am pleased.” She teased him fondly as she fed him a piece of bread. "You have to remember that I don't follow these customs you have here. If it makes me unpopular with the highborn so be it." she said with a serious expression in her soft face.

She had not grown up with the old values and did not share many of them. She would like to question many of them both on good and evil. She knew that it would bring her powerful allies and powerful enemies.

But she would also be loved by the people which was her goal. She wanted to go down in history as one of the few Targaryens that actually was kind and just to their people. She would do her enemies as she done before. Reason with them. Make them see it from her point of view.

If it did not work she would have to show them.

Though it was odd, being fed by her, Jorah was very happy and still somewhat in disbelief with their changed relationship. “There will be many Lords that are displeased with your...choice in me.” And Jorah had no doubts that there would be rebellions started by the Lords of houses that wanted more power from the crown by marrying their sons, or even themselves, to the Queen. Something they couldn’t do if she was already entangled with Jorah.

“But hopefully they will come to accept it and worry about what is truly important.” They would have to prove to the high lords that they were just and cared for their well-beings. Jorah knew she would be a just and good Queen, unlike anything Westeros has ever seen.

“Surely having a Queen who rules with love and is kept happy is a better alternative than what Westeros has dealt with in a long time.” Although he said this out loud, it was more himself he was trying to convince since he knew that she had already made up her mind on the subject.

There was an impatient knock on the door, followed by an equally impatient voice.

“Your Grace. The council is waiting on your presence as we have a lot to discuss still.” Tyrion called out through the door, pausing for a few moments then added; “And I’m assuming Mormont is in there with you since we haven’t been able to find him elsewhere on the ship.”


	16. Chapter 16

Daenerys was so caught up in her little bubble together with her lover that the knock came like a rude awakening. They did have a duty to withhold and this was no exception. She got up and opened the door, offering him a nod turning to Jorah, "We should go and make our presences known.” she said offering Jorah a last loving smile before they followed her hand towards the meeting.

She settled next to her side at the table, watching the others, keeping a shorter eye contact with a certain "king in the north".

"I apologize for my absence." she said before her side was being filled with the warmth of her Knight and she had to resist the urge to reach out for his hand or stand closer than they already were. Feeling the small distance was far too great.

Jorah ignored the look that Tyrion was sending his way, knowing that Daenerys’ hand would likely want a word with him later, though Jorah already knew exactly how the conversation would go and would just prefer to skip it altogether. He came to stand in his customary spot by her side as he fell back into his role as her advisor.

“Well now that we are all together, I think it’s about time that we talked about what we are planning on doing about the White Walkers.” Tyrion started, his gaze drifting around to everyone for a few moments before he continued on.

“We’ve seen them in action now, but I wouldn’t say we know how they fight. What we _do_ know is they can be killed by fire so Jon and Daenerys will be vital in taking them out on the dragons.” When Tyrion paused again, Jon jumped in, his eyes trying to meet Daenerys’ but confused as to why she seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

“Valyrian steel and dragonglass also works to kill them. I managed to kill one with Longclaw and my friend, Samwell, killed another one with a dragonglass dagger.” Jon noted the quick look of surprise that flashed across Ser Jorah’s face when he mentioned Sam but he didn’t say anything and listened as Ser Davos started talking.

“So what now? We ask the houses that have Valyrian steel swords to let us borrow ‘em for the war?” The onion knight questioned and Tyrion nodded slowly.

“Either we get their help fighting or we borrow their sword. We need as many of them that can be spared.” Daenerys’ hand looked to her then, his mind running with what he needed to say and hoping that, for once, she would listen to his advice.

“You need to start strengthening your position as the Queen of Westeros. Marriage is the quickest and easiest way to secure alliances.” Tyrion let his statement linger, watching her face for a moment.

“And who better to help you do just that than The King in the North, a man that the entire north respects and will follow him loyally?” He ignored the harsh look from Ser Jorah, but he already knew that Mormont wouldn’t like the idea.

Daenerys scoffed, more prepared this time for this question. "I already have people mining at Dragonstone, preparing weapons to equip most soldiers. We of course need allies but their lords should wield their own swords. It would be an insult to force them to surrender their most prized possession.” she said as she passed the table, walking up to Jon offering him a small smile as she placed a hand on his arm.

"We both know that your people will never accept me as your Queen, and neither will you... because you don't love me.” she said as she turned to Tyrion. "I will not be married to someone for alliance. I will earn the alliance for my actions and my proven worth." She said before she moved back towards her side, settling next to Jorah again. "Whoever brings up the word ‘marriage’ again in this room will personally be escorted off this meeting by Greyworm here.” she said which earned an amused expression from the man by the far corner. Greyworm had far much respect for her Queen to ever want her to marry a boring king.

Tyrion was about to argue with her and say that it was crucial that she married and produced an heir, but he decided that he didn’t want to get kicked out. It was annoying he thought, being her hand yet every piece of advice he gave her was promptly ignored. With a sigh, he figured he would have an easier time convincing Ser Jorah to back off from her if he truly wanted to help her.

Jorah couldn’t stop the slight quirking of his lips at her ferocity and knew that Tyrion was treading real close to waking the dragon from her.

“We can give the lords an option Your Grace.” Jorah started, turning his attention to her with a soft look that he was simply unable to hide from her. “Either they fight against the army of the dead with us, or let us borrow their Valyrian Steel...I have a feeling that many of the southern Lords aren’t going to be too willing to fight an enemy that they don’t believe exists.”

“And the northern houses don’t have many Valyrian steel swords. As far as I know, Houses Stark and Mormont are the only ones and we will need more than just two.” Jorah said and glanced at Jon when he grimaced.

“I don’t know where Ice ended up unfortunately. My father had it when he went south to King’s Landing, but I don’t know where it went from there.” Jon gripped onto the pommel of Longclaw, suddenly feeling strange knowing that the sword that Lord Commander Mormont had given to him years ago was supposed to go to the man that standing across the table from him.

Tyrion sighed, planning hadn’t been going as smoothly as he had hoped for it. “I believe the Citadel has records of all the houses that have Valyrian steel, so I’ll write to them and see if they will send us a list. And seeing that the other, un-nameable topic of discussion was brought off the table for good, is there anything else you wished to talk about Your Grace?”

Daenerys had to resist the urge to roll her eyes to Tyrion, knowing he meant well it was just the fact that she wished that he could see it from her point of view. She had never grew up in these customs and Targaryens were not really known to follow the rules anyway.

"I look forward to seeing Winterfell.” she said towards the others across the table, having Jon left awkwardly standing.

The onion Knight spoke up, offering a smile in courtesy. "Aye, I am sure Winterfell will be a change from what you are used to Your Grace. But I don't think you need to know that. What you need to know is that the northerners might not take kindly to you in the beginning. But like you said, prove your worth and they will sway."

She felt comforted by the words, someone who understood her and he was not even supposed to. "I thank you Ser Davos for these words. If there is not anymore anyone wish to say. Then I will go and see to my men.” she said.

No protests so she bowed her head in respect for everyone, giving Tyrion an extra tight expression before she left.

She watched Drogon soar through the sky and it made her smile a little as he gave off a loud screech. Something she knew was happiness. She tried to leave the ugliness of the meeting behind her as she spoke to her men. Seeing the morale was pretty high despite them seeing the enemy just two days ago. She knew the Dothraki were superstitious, but they had never seen this enemies or even heard of them.

"How many did we lose?" She asked Greyworm who silently fell in to her side and she felt Jorah blend in to her other one. Smiling to just the feeling of knowing he was there, her hand discreetly brushing his as she listened to Greyworm informing her.

Right after Daenerys had left the meeting, Tyrion practically cornered Jorah and nearly pleaded with him to talk to Daenerys about changing her mind about her stance on marriage.

“The people of Westeros would be happier to see both a Queen and a King on the throne, instead of just a Queen. My sister only seemed to prove it in their minds that women...shouldn’t rule alone.” The Imp threw his hands up placating when Jorah’s expression darkened before he quickly added onto his statement.

“You know that the Lords of Westeros can be fickle when it comes to tradition and this is no different...so please...just, try and talk with her. She only seems to listen to you.”

Jorah didn’t say a word and left, finding Daenerys with Greyworm. He walked by her side as Greyworm told her about their losses, the slightest of smiles coming across his face when he felt her hand brush against his and he had a strong urge to reach out and hold her hand, even though he knew that he shouldn’t.

No one, other than Missandei, truly knew about the change in his and Daenerys’ relationship. He suspected that Tyrion figured something was different, but the Lannister wouldn’t jump to conclusions until he was more certain about it.

Once Greyworm finished briefing the Queen, bowing to her for a moment before leaving to check on the other unsullied, leaving Daenerys and Jorah alone.

“Tyrion wanted me to talk to you. About your marriage.” Jorah started conversationally, slowly leading her away from prying ears as he talked softly. “I had half the mind to tell him that the only talk of marriage I would have with you would to ask if you would marry me.” He said distractedly, his tone amused as he glanced around the ship at the Dothraki as they boasted about their accomplishments.

“I didn’t think that would have gone over too well with him, so I restrained myself from doing so.” Jorah chuckled, his gaze returning to Daenerys with a gentle smile on his face, not really having put too much thought into what he just said to her.

Daenerys scoffed softly to his comment, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly as she heard his joke. It did warm her to know that one day, maybe one day he would actually ask her to marry him. In a world that was far from looking like this.

"I would have wanted to see his expression, he would have been furious." she chuckled softly as she wrapped her arm around his and together they wandered the ship to hear the rest of their men's stories. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits and she even talked to some of the northerners. They went from looking suspicious at the Dragon queen’s question to actually welcoming them. She herself felt high in spirit as they both finished their little stroll.

"What did you think of my speech then?" she finally asked Jorah. She knew that the other men probably were not used to having a woman have such a strong opinion however Jorah had grown with her from the start. He had seen every aspect of her, so she knew he would be on her side, even if she chose not to marry him.

Jorah smiled softly at her, gripping her hand and placing a kiss on the skin on the back before meeting her gaze. “You truly are becoming a formidable Queen. It’s good that you are showing the men that you will not bow to them just because you are a woman.”

He was proud of her. Jorah remembered the scared girl that had married Khal Drogo, her eyes wide with fear as she sat next to her warrior husband. Now, that girl was gone and in her place was a woman that was someone Jorah would follow to the ends of the planet for, just to see her on the throne.

“Not many of the Lords will be happy to listen to a woman ruling on her own, but once they see how wonderful of a ruler you are...they will come to love you. Like I have.” He told her, a bashful smile on his face.

Daenerys softened over his flattering words. She knew that she always had him at her corner and currently that was good enough for her. Since they showed their presence for a while and she was pleased that they had showed their faces enough, they decided to retire to her room.

As they sat by the table and had a second meal she was offering him warm smiles and occasionally they stole a few kisses from each other. It was a great day fleeting with not much happening. She was savoring every moment she had with him, knowing that soon days like this would become rare. Just not doing anything with a person she really loved.

It was a strange thing really, love as she had not really been around it much. She had grown to love Drogo, and she had have little love for her lovers she had taken to her bed. It was just merely an itch she needed to scratch.

With Jorah it was more than that. A simple thing as his holding her hand was sending happy chills up her pale skin.

Jorah still felt like he was dreaming, the simple moments they were sharing seemed surreal and hard to believe that this was true. Whenever she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, he had to remind himself that he was awake and yes, this was truly happening, even if he didn’t understand the _why_ completely.

He held her hand in his, grounding himself in this real world lest his mind wander to what was yet to come. Jorah knew this wouldn’t last forever, it was still a likely outcome for either of them, or even both of them to die in the upcoming battles. But Jorah would enjoy her company and love while he still could.

“We should reach Winterfell tomorrow.” He tells her wistfully, knowing that as soon as they reached the Stark’s home, the days would become hectic and busy as they prepared for battle and they wouldn’t have the time, nor the energy to do much beyond preparations.

“Tonight may be the last night we get to relax for a long time...so is there any special way you wanted to spend it?” Jorah would do anything for her, he was just happy to spend the evening in her company.

Daenerys knew that being so daring with her knight possibly could backfire but she needed to take the chance with him. She softly leaned closer, a small flame lit within her violet gaze as she offered him a daring smile.

"...I would like you to make love to me tonight Ser.." she whispered, her young attitude showing with her determined side. She would like him to be the final one.

The one she truly loved to share her bed. She knew it kind of foolish to be thinking that way, but she knew that their lives might be different, if not ending, with the battle of Winterfell and that was a hard thought but it was a realistic one.

She had lost so many people along the way and that made her view upon life more realistic if not pessimistic. She maybe did not have long in this life and she wanted to live it fully with the man she truly loved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this sooner, but school's been crazy and I kept forgetting about updating this. I also admittedly didn't read through this again too well to edit it, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Jorah felt his face flush at her words.

Words that he had longed to hear for so many years, yet now...had a hard time believing that she had truly said them.

“Y-You want...with me?” He stuttered out then internally cursed himself for acting like a fool in front of her. It had been so many years since the last time he had lain with a woman and he honestly didn’t know if he could compare with her previous lovers.

Taking a deep breath in to calm his racing heart, he tried again.

“If that is what you desire Khaleesi, then I will not say no.” Putting a smile on his face that he hoped exuded his normal pride and confidence, Jorah stood there almost awkwardly before shaking his head at himself and taking a step closer to her.

He reached out towards her, pausing only for a moment before cupping her cheek in his rough, calloused hand. With his other hand, he laid it on her waist and pulled her to him, their chests pressing against one another’s as he rested his forehead to hers.

“I love you Daenerys Targaryen.”

Daenerys moved her soft hand to cup over the back of his as she drew him in with one of her wide genuine smiles as she had not felt this happy and young since the first times he had shown her and told her stories of her homeland.

He had been with her for so many years. He had grown with her and apart from other men who had never supported her, believed in her he had always been there. Believing in her from the start.

"And I love you too...Jorah Mormont of Bear Island." she whispered softly before she leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was surprisingly easy for her to maneuver him out of his light leather armor. Tossing it down with a soft thud on the floor, only coming up for breath as their clothes were discarded on the floor.

She smiled softly to him as he admired her form and curves. Seeming to honor every part of her like no other man did. They saw her as a body, nothing else. He loved her for her and found beauty in her flaws, because even Daenerys Targaryen had flaws. She kissed her knight's all scars, wanting to honor him as he did with her.

"You are _beautiful_ my bear." she whispered warmly to him as she kissed him over his Adams apple, wanting him to know that she did not care he was old and scarred. He was brave and the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Because he was hers and he had always been.

Swallowing at her sweet words, Jorah felt like she meant every single one and the intense wave of love that engulfed his entire being made him feel like a younger man. If he had been feeling self-conscious at being naked in front of her, with her young, flawless body compared to his old, scarred one, she managed to sweep away the insecurities that had bubbled up in his chest with a few words.

Jorah wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped closer to her, a shiver running down his back as their bare skin pressed against one another for the first time. He kissed her then, taking in the sweet taste of her mouth with his.

He could feel his manhood stirring as he carefully moved them towards the bed, his mouth never leaving hers. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress with a heavy breath, Jorah broke the kiss to look up at her as she stood between his parted legs.

His beautiful dragon queen. His Khaleesi.

The tips of his fingers danced across the soft skin at her hip, his thumb pressing against her hipbone. “You know, no matter how long we spend together...there are still times that I look at you and can’t believe you are real. That this is real.”

The feeling of his strong chest against her sensitive body, the way his rough beard tickled her face as he kissed her. All reminded her of how her own thoughts had wandered about him as they had spent some intimate time together in Qarth.

How her young mind had fantasized how it would be like to be with him despite her still grieving Drogo's death. His scars added a coarse sensation to her chest and her soft flushed nipples hardened slightly from the feeling. She had to bite down a moan from emerging from her lips as their kiss turned more eager as they stepped back towards the bed.

Daenerys violet eyes softly framed by pale blonde lashes was gazing down on her beautiful knight sitting at the bed in front of her, still admiring her pale body almost illuminating in the darkness like the moon itself.

"Jorah...” She whispered softly to his words, cupping his chin and brought it up to look into her eyes. "I am real and I am yours." She whispered with a happy sigh on her lips as she brought them down and once again kissed his.

_His. She was his and there had never been anything that had made him happier_

Jorah explored her mouth with his tongue, knowing that he will _never_ tire of kissing her. Never tire of loving her like she deserved.

Breaking his lips from hers, he trailed soft peppering kisses down her throat to her collarbone before finding her breast. He turned his gaze up to hers for a short moment, his intention clear but wanting to make sure that this was what she truly wanted. From her flushed cheeks and gentle eyes, he knew that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, so he ran his lips over her pert nipple before suckling it into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue.

A deep grumbling moan vibrated through his throat and he pulled her even closer to him so that their hips collided, his manhood erect and pressing against both of their bellies. He switched his attention to her other breast, giving it much of the same with his tongue.

But soon, it wasn’t enough and he fell back onto his back on the bed, pulling her down on top of him. “I am yours Khaleesi. From this day until my last.” Jorah said breathily, the weight of her on him was divine and was something that he had only fantasized about.

She was real though and what was happening between them was as real as she was and Jorah couldn’t be happier.

Daenerys tilted her head back from the attention she was receiving, her soft moan echoing softly through the room, bouncing off the wooden walls as she shivered to the sensation of the others firm yet passionate mouth over her sensitive skin.

A rush of eagerness was leaving her shivering body as she thought back on how experienced her knight was on many things, sex might be one of those things. It was not a secret that he had been married multiple times, that he probably had have the stamina and experience with them. That he probably had learned how to please a woman in multiple ways.

The idea made her feel a tingle further down and a warm pooling in her stomach. She gracefully moved on top of him, her milky thighs wrapping close around his strong frame as she leaned down slightly to kiss him again, her silver hair falling forward towards them both. Their bodies once again flushed close as she moved down and took a confident grip of his manhood. She gave it a few soft strokes, feeling the girth of it and how impressive it was.

"And I am yours..." She whispered to him, voice trembling with anticipation as she brought the tip of his manhood so it aligned with her slick entrance. One jolt down and it was invading her soft, pink, warm insides. She let out a trembling moan as her head flew back again, hair dancing around her looking unearthly in the soft candle lights. Like spun silver worth a fortune.

The moment that their bodies joined as one, Jorah groaned deeply and gripped onto her hips with his hands. He hadn’t had a lover in so very long and he knew that if she started moving on him now he wouldn’t last long. Jorah would be mortified if their first time together only lasted for a short time, as if he were a young teenaged boy with his first lover, yet he had been married twice before and normally had the stamina to last well into the night.

Thankfully, she seemed to notice his predicament and waited a few moments. When he was ready, Jorah rolled his hips up into hers, his head falling back onto the bed behind him as he moaned again at the shock of pleasure that shot through him.

“Gods Daenerys, I love you.” He panted out while he helped guide her to a rhythm that gave both of them pleasure as she rode him.

Daenerys' eyes had an almost wild flame in them as it was an intense sort of feeling going through her to the combined feeling of his length buried deep in her and the words he was saying to her on top of a moan.

She began moving in a steady rhythm. More slow than fast as they both seemed to want to enjoy it more than ride out their eager. It was passionate and she had never had sex so intimately before. She kept her eyes on him as she moved, looking for each muscle tensing and relaxing in pleasure.

"And I love you." She whispered into his ear as she brought him closer for an intense kiss as she moaned eagerly against his lips. Her brows curling up into a frown as she was feeling herself getting close already. The warm pool gathering in her stomach.

The way she moved on him, the tightening of her inner walls on his length told him that she was getting close. And while Jorah never wanted this moment to end, he knew...or at least hoped that this wasn’t going to be the only time that he had her in this intimate way.

He thrust up into her, holding onto her hips as she rose and fell on his cock, his thumb searching for the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex to try and urge her over the edge.

“Daenerys...” He breathed out her name like a prayer, his own finish nearing closer and closer even as he tried to hold it off for as long as he could as he didn’t want to finish before she did.

Their breaths and their bodies felt like they were functioning as one as she smiled down next to him. Her eyes glimmering with an expression you would give someone you truly loved.

Sex had never felt this intimate, this passionate as it did with him. It felt so different and she would never want to have it any other way.

She quickened her pace as she held onto his shoulders, kissing and nibbling softly at his tanned skin. Moaning eagerly as she panted against his naked skin as he made her feel so good, he was very inventive unlike anyone else and just thinking of it, how experienced he was yet he wanted only her pushed her over the edge.

"Jorah...my bear!" She then screamed his name over and over as she was pushed over the edge, coming as her hands squeezed his strong shoulders.

Even though Daenerys wasn’t the first woman he had laid with, somehow she made him feel like he was a green boy losing his virginity to a sex goddess and Jorah knew then that he would never ever take another woman to his bed other than his silver haired Queen.

He felt her inner walls tighten around him as she came, her soft fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders as she pulsed with her pleasure and even if Jorah had wanted it to make this moment last longer, seeing the intense pleasure on her face pushed him over his edge with a deep rumbling groan.

As his body started to slowly come down from the high, he found his hands running over her body in amazement. She was sprawled on top of him, panting as heavily as he was and it made him happy to know it was because of him that she was pleased.

Jorah tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his lip pressing against her sweaty temple then down to her cheek before he flopped his head onto the bed in content exhaustion.

“If I were a younger man, we could have gone a few more times tonight if you had wanted.” He chuckled out breathily and squeezed her to his side. “Unfortunately, I don’t know how long it would take me to be ready again...but there are other ways I could pleasure you.” And he would be more than happy to make _her_ happy, but if she wanted nothing more than to lie there and get rest like they all needed, Jorah would be content with her decision.

Daenerys remained still as she felt him shift against her, feeling his soft breath tickle her neck and it prickled her sensitive skin. But it felt so nice. It all did.

As he mentioned his part she let out a soft chuckle as she stroked some sweaty strands of her hair behind her ear, giving him a soft expression. "You don't have to apologize. That was more than enough for me..." she smiled softly to him as she leaned in and placed their foreheads close together as she let out a soft sigh. She was surprised to hear him think so little of himself also.

"Do not worry so much my dear. It was incredible." she whispers as she strokes his stubbly chin softly with her fingers. She was so happy that she finally realized what had stared her in the face all along. The devotion was mutual but she had never been able to understand just fully how she felt for her knight.

Jorah was grateful that she was happy, the love he saw in her eyes was something that he had never thought he would see from her.

“You are incredible my love.” Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her again and again before laying back into the pillow and staring up at her like she was the sun, the moon and the stars. Daenerys was his world and _nothing_ would tear him apart from her. Even as the battle against the dead loomed over them, Jorah knew right then that he wouldn’t stop fighting until the dead were finished and he knew that she was safe because nothing mattered more.

But that wasn’t what he wanted to think about at the moment and instead refocused his attention on the beautiful woman in his arms.

“We should probably think about getting some sleep soon Khaleesi. We should be making it to Winterfell tomorrow.” He let out a happy sigh and kissed her once more.

Daenerys let out a soft sigh to his words, settling in next to him to get her rest. "As always you are right my bear..." she whispered softly as she softly ran her fingers over his sweaty chest hair.

"Do you ever miss the cold? I mean...you spent quite some time over the narrow seas with me, I can't honestly imagine myself getting used to this cold if you aren't lying beside me." she chuckled softly, happily just asking him questions just like old times when he had been the only link she had with her place of birth.

She had only known the heat, she was carrying it inside of her always feeling slightly warmer than the average person. But finding herself in this foreign lands she found it strange and hard to get used to, despite him telling her all sorts of stories about it.

Nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head, Jorah let out a soft chuckle.

“Aye, I did.” He said with a wistful note in his voice. “Just as you are a dragon, a being of fire, I am a northern bear, one of ice.”

He recalled the blinding white of a newly fallen snow and the brisk bite of the freezing wind. The sting of the cold air entering his lungs as he breathed deep and the crunch of the ice underneath his boots. To many, the north was a harsh and unforgiving place, but for Jorah...it had been home.

“There were times when I thought I’d never get used to the heat of Essos, I wasn’t made for the sun. It was miserable at times, the overbearing heat and sweat...and sure, it didn’t help that I was stubborn and refused to change out of my northern wool tunic into something cooler.” He snorted, remembering his time with the Dothraki and how they used to tease him about that.

“But now...I associate the heat with what I love the most and I would gladly be engulfed by the flames if it meant I got to be with you.”

Daenerys softly smiled towards him as she listened to his story. She suddenly got a day-dream played out in front of her eyes.

_Jorah telling one of his stories in front of a fireplace, by his feet two children were sitting on the floor listening intently to their father telling them the stories about dragons, adventures and brave knights._

_She could see herself standing in the doorway of the large sitting room. Holding a small baby in her arms. A baby with the signature silver hair of the Targaryens. She was smiling down to the others in the room and she knew this was their family._

She knew she would never have this but the daydream she held onto as she looked up to Jorah with tears in her violet eyes.

"...I don't want you to fight..." she suddenly whispered as she realized that she would potentially jeopardize everything she had. If he died she did not want the throne because she would not have anyone to share it with.

"I want you to leave, go as far away as possible and wait out the war. I cannot stand risking you..." she whispered to him, once again feeling her emotions overwhelm her, wash over her like an ice-cold wind.

Jorah looked down to her in shock, shaking his head at her words.

“Khaleesi...I cannot. I’m still able to fight, I’m still as strong as I was before.” His greyscale had weakened him slightly while he was sick, but after Samwell cured him, Jorah felt stronger and fuller of life than he had in years.

“I’m still your knight, no matter what we share behind bedroom doors. My duty is to protect you. If I sit back and wait out the war, people will wonder why I wasn’t there to do my job. And, gods forbid, you get hurt and I’m not there to protect you...” Jorah knew that he wouldn’t be able to come back from that.

He knew that his heart wouldn’t be able to take the immense guilt and self-hatred that would consume him should Daenerys perish in the war for the throne while he sat back and waited.

“Please...don’t order me to wait out the war.” If she did...he would have no choice but to listen to her demands, but it would hurt more than when Sam was peeling the infected greyscale from his body.

The silver haired queen sat up more on the bed as he reacted with such panic. She knew how he must feel like but she had been taught by him to always express what she felt like even if what she said would be frowned upon by others.

"I am sorry...I know" she whispered as she softly gripped his cheeks and held him softly to look at her. "I just...I can't stand losing you again, greyscale almost took your life. I don't want to be responsible for finally being the one to have to burn you. You have risked so much for me already..." she whispered sadly, voice laced with worry.

She had no doubt that he could make it, but the fear bit down on her. Like a venomous snake and it would not let go until he would be safe and far away from the war.

Jorah understood where she was coming from, but still, the idea that he wouldn’t fight in the war that finally put her on the throne pained him.

“Don’t be sorry my love.” He said, meeting her eyes sadly.

“I know you don’t want to hear this...but I am your knight and I will die for you if need be.” He let out a soft sigh, reaching up to cup her cheeks in his weathered palms. “I’ve lived a long life, longer than I’ve deserved...and if I die, knowing you are safe and that my death gave you the opportunity to live, then I will gladly die a happy man.”

Jorah finished speaking and pulled her down to him for a kiss, knowing what he said would hurt but it was the truth.

Daenerys knew she could never change his mind and that was one of the things she loved with him, he was just as stubborn as she was.

"You know I don't agree with you, but even if I don't want to risk your life. I could never forgive myself if I forced you to leave." she whispered to him as they kissed once more, slightly more passionate as words were not really needed to tell each other how much they meant.

As she leaned against his chest once again and listened to his heartbeat, softly thumping in her ear she felt a great deal of sadness and worry in her heart. She knew that by just one lucky strike from the walkers her life would end with Jorah dying. The idea of it made her eyes once again burn threateningly.

The weight of her on his chest was comforting as he ran his hand down his side slowly. He was grateful that she wasn’t going to keep him from the fight though it saddened him that she was worried about him.

“Remember Khaleesi...” Jorah started, squeezing her closer to his side as he wrapped both arms around her. “I’m a stubborn old bear, one that fought and beat greyscale, fought and won in the fighting pits, against a Dothraki bloodrider. I fought and won with only one thing on my mind, one thing that kept me going.”

He nuzzled her temple and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You, my love. And believe me, against the dead and then against Cersei’s army...I will do _everything_ in my power to never let you down. My place is by your side and at the end of all of this, when you are on the throne...that is where I intend to be.” The thought of seeing her sitting on the throne put a smile on his face.

She had worked so hard and so long to get to where she is today. He was so proud of her and is proud to be someone she trusts and, dare he say, loves.

Daenerys softly let out a choked laugh through her tears, to his comment that he was a _stubborn bear_ stubborn indeed.

  
His voice lulled her into a calm sigh. He was right, he had fought for her so many times and he had survived grayscale something that many said was a death sentence. Everything so he could come home to her.

"You could never let me down my bear." she softly smile towards him as she placed a soft peck at his lips. "I love you, and I always will." she whispered as her violet eyes softly shared the passion that was reflected in his eyes as well.

Jorah wasn’t sure he would ever get used to her saying that she loved him, it was surreal. He held her tightly and smiled widely.

“And I love you Daenerys.” He said, punctuating his words with a kiss.

Even though two wars loomed on the horizon, one of them being against an enemy that was unlike anything that Jorah had ever fought, he found himself calmer than he would have thought. She was his strength and her love only enhanced his determination to live for her.

“We should rest my love, tomorrow will be a long day.” He was slightly apprehensive about returning to Winterfell, about seeing the Northern Lords that he had known before his exile but even more so, he was nervous about meeting his young cousin, Lyanna. But with Daenerys by his side, he could get through anything.

Daenerys nodded a little to that and offered him a last kiss before she settled in next to him, resting her head against the nape of his neck. Letting her naked body relax against his, feeling his strong arms around her. She had a long dreamless sleep, something she prefers to the nightmares and prophesies.

  
She woke up the next morning to find her side empty and Jorah's clothes missing from the floor. She let out a small sigh as she sat up on the bed and touched the side that was still warm.

Jorah slept better than he had in a long time, having her nestled into his side.

When he woke up, he was surprised that it hadn’t all been a dream. The sight of her sleeping peacefully brought a smile to his face and he carefully disentangled himself from her.

Being as quiet as he could, Jorah gathered up his clothing and redressed. It was still early, so there wasn’t much risk in getting caught coming from her room.

He left and headed down to the kitchens to get something to break their fast with. Jorah wanted to surprise Daenerys and hoped that she would still be asleep when he returned.

Opening the door with his free hand, Jorah paused when he saw that she was sitting up on the bed, the slight sheet draped around her shoulders.

“Good morning love.” He greeted as he brought over the tray of food and placed it on the bedside table, then leaned down to kiss her.

Daenerys relaxed slightly to the sight of it being Jorah who came into the door. She had been prepared for it to be Tyrion bombarding her with marriage propositions or worse trying to lecture her about her own private life.

At best it would have been Missandei who would have looked questioning first and when she would have seen the signs she hoped for when she said ‘ _I slept with Jorah Mormont’_ , Missandei would have burst into an excited cheer only a chamber maiden would be able to make.

But it was Jorah, him looking more happy then she had ever seen him and she had seen him happy on a few occasions.

"Good morning my Bear." She greeted him as usual, still happy to hear him call her _my love._ She moved over to the side of the bed and she took a grape and brought it to her mouth. Letting out a happy sigh as she looked at him.

"How was your sleep?" She smiled softly to him as she moved out her hand for him to grab to get seated next to her.

He wasn’t sure how she always managed to get his heart racing, even when she wasn’t trying, but it made Jorah the happiest man alive to be there by her side.

“I haven’t slept as well as I did last night in a long while.” He told her honestly, sitting on the bed next to her as she ate.

After a few moments, he shifted closer to her so that they were side by side, their hips pressed together and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Did you sleep well Khaleesi?” Jorah questioned, his hand rubbing soft circles against her hip while he pressed kisses to her neck. He would admit to himself that he was addicted to her and he would admit it proudly.

Daenerys let out a soft sigh as she rested against his lips as she enjoyed her breakfast with an appetite. It was long ago she actually took her time to enjoy her meal and the company she got with it. She knew it could be one of her last ones in a while since the fight could happen at any time as soon as the ship touched shore.

"I haven't slept that good since we arrived at Qarth and we got to sleep in a bed for the first time in years..." she chuckled softly as she placed a kiss on his temple as she rested close to his chest. "I reckon sleeping next to you really is a good remedy against sleepless nights..." She smiled softly up to him.

“Well, at least I am good for something then.” He joked lightly and held her tighter.

It was the small moments like this that he wished would never end. Just being able to hold her close and speak with her meant the world to him, though he knew it wouldn’t be able to last forever. Once she was the queen, she wouldn’t have near as much time to spend wasting it with him. She would have more important things to focus on.

The door opened up and Jorah near flinched away from the woman in his arms, but his heart settled somewhat when he laid eyes on Missandei. The girl had a wide and surprised grin, as if she were expecting him to be there and she was merely testing her theory out since he doesn’t recall hearing her knock like she normally does.

“Your Grace. Would you like for me to do your hair and help you dress?” Missandei questioned her friend, the huge smile on her face not leaving as she glanced between Daenerys and Jorah.

Daenerys smiled up to him as she brushed away some strands of the dark blonde hair from the man's forehead. She really admired him, not only for his protective nature, strength and kindness. But for his looks too.

People might think her shallow and only going after a handsome young man. But for Daenerys there was nothing more beautiful then age.

Jorah had lived a long life, a life filled with struggles and it showed on his trained physics, his scars and the wrinkles starting to get deeper and deeper with age. But she loved him despite. Found him beautiful despite and she would always find him beautiful.

Suddenly there was a knock followed quickly by the door opening and she was surprised to see Jorah pull away from her like she had burned him. But she understood why. He was a knight he did not want to be indecent in bed with his queen.

"Missandei, good morning." She smiled equally as bright as she nodded approvingly. "I was thinking a bath first." She said meaningful to her so she could prepare it as she spoke to Jorah.

"You should get one too. Wash off the blood and grime so you look presentable when we arrive at Winterfell. I want my closest knight to be looking his best." She smiled softly towards him as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Jorah watched Missandei move around the room as she prepared Daenerys’ bath. He was still flustered with her being there and seeing him being closer to Daenerys than what would be considered appropriate for a knight.

But yet, he knew that Missandei was happy for them.

Standing from the bed, he placed a kiss against her forehead before brushing her silver hair behind her ear.

“Aye, I probably stink.” Jorah chuckled, though it was likely the truth since he hadn’t had a bath in many days, with all that was going on recently.

Missandei looked to her Queen with a smile.

“Your bath is ready Your Grace.” She informed Daenerys, the grin that had been put on her face from when she came in and saw the closeness Daenerys had with Ser Jorah hadn’t faded in the slightest.

“I’ll leave you alone and return later Khaleesi.” Jorah said and kissed her one last time, not wanting to leave her but knowing that he should.

Daenerys offered him a soft smile that reflected in her violet eyes as she placed a teasing peck on his lips.

"Not to worry, we will be with each other soon..." She whispered to him before she got caught watching him leave the room.

She sighed happily as she turned to face Missandei who was giving her the 'look' she only offered her a smirk back as she got up from the bed and walked over to the bath while she prepares her clothes. All in the silence as she waited for her to say something.

"If you must know...we made love." Daenerys chuckled as she could see that Missandei was tense waiting for the drop. Something that made her turn around and grin widely.

Missandei’s grin spread across her face when she heard the news.

“Ooh, I’m so happy for you Your Grace.” She beamed excitedly as she had always secretly rooted for the two of them, even when Daenerys was engaged with other men. It wasn’t often, she knew, that you find a man like Ser Jorah. One that loves you boundless and without expectations.

He had loved her in silence for...well, as long as Missandei had known them and even beyond that. Ser Jorah had never complained or caused any problems when Daenerys was bedding Daario nor when her eyes had turned to Jon (however short that phase has lasted).

The knight was willing to shove his own feelings to the side and was content...or even happy, as long as the woman that his heart beat for was happy herself.

“Did he make you happy?” Turning her voice into a whisper, even though no one was around to hear them, Missandei giggled and helped Daenerys into the scalding hot water in the tub.

Daenerys let out a pleased sigh as the warmth spread over her skin. The water hot enough to burn any other human but like a dragon in an open flame she basked in it. She dragged a cloth over her legs and arms as she nodded softly, turning to her as she changed the sheets and made the bed.

"He really does. I don't think I ever enjoyed it like that before." She giggled too as she let out a sigh. "It was...so spiritual you know...like it was meant to be, us...Together." She smiled happily. She did not know how to describe the feeling she had have yesterday. But she knew there were not much that could dampen her spirit right now.

Missandei looked over at her queen with a softened expression. She placed the sheets in the basket that she brought with her, her hands pausing in their movements as a face flashed in her mind of a man that she felt the same way for.

“Perhaps, Your Grace, you and Ser Jorah _were_ always meant to be together. Like two kindred spirits that search their whole lives to find the other and when they come together, it creates something almost magical.” Missandei had heard people talk of such in all the languages she spoke and had always been somewhat skeptical of the idea, but seeing the love that two of her dearest friends had for each other had changed her perspective on that.

“I’m just glad that you are happy with him. You both deserve happiness, especially in these trying times and the wars to come.” Missandei said honestly and finished putting clean sheets on the bed before coming up behind Daenerys. “Do you want me to wash your hair Your Grace?”

Daenerys hummed a little as she listened to what she said at the same time she thought about it. She thought she would forever be cursed into forced marriages. Forced to be with a man she would never love. But now she would cherish and marry her soulmate.

"Please..." She smiled to Missandei as she let down her hair and had her wash it. She softly hummed a lullaby while she did it and Daenerys quietly sang along to it in old Valyrian. Appreciating that they could talk together in almost like secret language the others didn't speak.

Missandei ran her hands through Daenerys’ hair, wetting down the silver locks and letting her fingers tease out any tangles. It was moments like this that Missandei greatly appreciated, where it was quiet and just the two of them with no troubles on their minds.

“So, Your Grace...forgive me if I overstep my bounds...but would it please you to have Ser Jorah’s children? I would imagine any child the two of you would have would be beautiful and smart.” She bit her lip slightly, worried that she would end up making Daenerys upset in some way.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have said anything at all.

Daenerys was surprised to the question but she had always appreciated Missandei's boldness.

“If I only could...however imagine the child both of Dragon and of bear blood. They would be more stubborn than both of us combined..." She chuckled softly. But she did feel a sting of sadness.

She would love to be able to give Jorah a child. He probably wanted children and it probably was not too late for him. The only child she could have was her dragons, at least according to the witch and probably was so.

She had no idea that as they were talking a child was beginning to grow inside of her, a child of both bear and Dragon blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Missandei laughed softly at Daenerys’ statement, thinking over what she had said all the while grateful that Daenerys didn’t seem too upset at her words.

“Indeed my queen, a child with both your and Ser Jorah’s blood would be stubborn like its parents, but it would also be kind and caring like both of you as well.” Missandei hummed lightly as she finished washing Daenerys’ hair.

“And Your Grace, if I may add...I do not believe that the witch was right in her judgement of you. Who is to say that she even had the power to curse your womb?” She paused and let out a soft sigh while smiling almost sadly at her friend.

“I think she had only said what she did to hurt you in the moment. You can’t let the witch win and let her words bother you.” Missandei stood up and made her way over to Daenerys’ brushes, picking one up and returning to the side of the tub.

“But enough of that...” She started, trying to add some levity into the conversation as she began brushing Daenerys’ hair. “I’m curious about whether you have plans to join yours and Ser Jorah’s houses at any point.” Missandei said with a mischievous smile while the brush glided through silver locks.

Daenerys let out a small hum as she too thought about it. Many times she had laid restless at night thinking about if the witch words had been true. If it had been a curse, poison or if she had known something about her that not even she had.

But she knew that after countless lovers she had never had a child since Rhaego or even bore signs of being with child so she had just assumed she would never be able to carry a child anymore but maybe Missandei was right.

She carefully stroked her flat stomach and imagined, just let herself imagine for a second that she would carry his child.

Their little child...

Daenerys let out a soft sigh as Missandei came back and shrugged. "Jorah pretty much does not want any involvement with his house...but maybe now we can settle that grudge..."

She smiled and turned back to watch her. "How about you, any plans for you and Greyworm to take over a castle of your own?" She teased her fondly.

“Perhaps Ser Jorah just needs to talk with his family, surely the bond they share through blood is strong enough to put his mistakes in the past.” Missandei said then continued a few moments later with; “And if they don’t forgive him and want nothing to do with him, then we will be more than happy to keep Ser Jorah to ourselves.”

She let Daenerys’ question sit for a few minutes, wondering how best to answer it. Letting the brush drop down to her lap for a bit, Missandei breathed deeply a few times before continuing with what she had been doing.

“Greyworm and I have talked about what we want to do. After you are on the throne and with your permission...” She ran the brush through Daenerys’ hair twice before she went on.

“I would like to return to Naath. At least to see my home one last time. After that...we’re not too sure yet.” They had thought about adopting a few orphans, but at this point the future was too unsure to make any solid decisions.

Daenerys smiled warmly to her as she offered her a nod. "Of course, I would love for you both to be free to do as you see fit. No need for my permission anymore. But I would love to see you live close..." she smiled to her as she turned around and cupped her hand.

"You are so special to me Missandei and if I did not have you in my life as my friend it would be an empty life to lead." she smiled fondly to her. It was true right from the beginning her affection had been clear for her. How much of an important role she played. She had always been there for her, her fate in her never falter.

“Thank you Your Grace. I will talk to Greyworm about it later.” Missandei smiled at her dearest friend, not even wanting to think about how her life would be had she not freed her from her cruel master.

Helping her queen out of her bath, Missandei moved around the room to gather all of the layers of clothes that she would bundle Daenerys in since it was cold up north and they would be arriving at Winterfell before long.

She turned her head to the door when someone knocked then promptly entered, her shoulders dropping in relief when she saw it was just Ser Jorah.

“She’ll be ready before long Ser.” Missandei told him with a teasing smile then continued readying Daenerys.

Jorah straightened his back and tried to retain his formal demeanor, despite wanting to cross over to Daenerys and kiss her.

“You Grace, we should be arriving at the port soon. I’ve told the Dothraki to be ready and Greyworm is preparing the Unsullied to disembark once we land.” He reported to her before letting his shoulders relax and he moved to stand closer to her, yet he didn’t reach out since Missandei was still trying to dress her.

Daenerys offered her knight a warm smile and as soon as Missandei was done dressing her in a thick white coat, her best coat for when they arrived at Winterfell.

"Splendid, I reckon you have avoided Tyrion and his merry gang of northern men like the plague." she teased him fondly.

It was no news to both them and Missandei that Tyrion was no fan of their new relationship. But she had already told him off and she did not care for the northern customs of marrying someone for power. She was done being a pawn to be sold off to the highest bidder like cattle.

She was going to be with the man that made her happy and that man was Jorah Mormont.

“Aye, I think Tyrion was trying to corner me earlier, but he’s not too hard to avoid. As for Jon Snow...I’m not sure what he is thinking. He seems to be confused about me, but is not hostile, so that is nice.” He chuckled and moved closer to her, reaching out to hold her hand in his.

Missandei watched the two of them with an excited smile, so filled with happiness for her friends.

“I will go find Greyworm.” She says coyly, knowing that the two new lovebirds would want a few moments to be alone with one another before they arrived at Winterfell.

Jorah huffed in amusement as he watched the other girl shut the door with a grin on her face.

“Well _Khaleesi_ , it seems we have a few moments to ourselves.” He says, his voice dropping a few timbres as he turns to Daenerys and pulls her against him, his lips brushing hers lightly.

Daenerys turned away her face as his stubble tickled her lips. She let out a happy laugh that echoed through the room as she held him close to her.

"Poor Tyrion he is going to grow grey hairs before this war is over." She chuckled playfully as she moved up and placed a few soft kisses on his lips.

"I don't want to leave this room..." she whispered sadly against his mouth. She did not want to have reality sweep in and claim more victims. But she had a duty and she was so close now.

“I know love...but we’ve got to eventually.” Jorah sighed with the realization that it was probably past time that they faced the others.

He held her closely and pressed a few passionate, yet gentle kisses on her lips before releasing her and stepping back, his hand trailing down her arm as he backed away until he reached her hand and he held it in his.

“Come, let’s head above deck.” Jorah couldn’t help himself and he bent slightly at his middle and raised their conjoined hands to kiss the back of hers.

“I do agree with you though. Tyrion is going to have a fit when he realizes that we are lovers now.” And Jorah couldn’t help but grin at the thought even though it left him with a bitter feeling in his chest.

Daenerys offered him a reassuring smile. "He is, but he will have to learn that my decision is my own to make." She smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him another warm kiss.

"If he tries to take a crack at this fight again then I will gladly fight him." she whispered before she offered him another kiss, putting them to memory because she knew she would not have one of those in a while. Then they left to go upstairs. Still close together but looking as formal as two lovers could be.

"Torgo Nudho" she greeted Grey Worm who approached them. He nodded in respect to them both.

"We have got news from Winterfell my queen, they have counted their men three-thousand." he said and Daenerys nodded. Not really liking the numbers as she turned to Jorah who looked equally worried.

"That is not a lot...right?" She whispered nervously towards him.

“No. That’s not a lot.” Jorah agreed with a sigh. Hearing how few north men there were available to fight hung heavy on his heart as he had to come to terms that so many of the people he had known during his time in the north had likely died. His own family members included...and that fact burned shame, regret and guilt into his entire being.

“But it’s what we will have to fight with since no one from the south will likely join our cause. To them, the White Walkers are nothing more than an old nanny’s tale.” He told her with a sense of bitterness behind his words.

Jon and Ser Davos approached them, something close to a smile on the normally brooding northern bastard’s face.

“Your Grace. Are you ready to disembark?” Jon eyed both Daenerys and Ser Jorah inquisitively, noting the small distance between the two of them and once again wondering what exactly their relationship was. They seemed to be more than just friends, even though that was what Daenerys had said they were.

“I for one, cannot wait to be back on dry land. One can only spend so much time on a lurching boat with no one but the Dothraki for company.” Tyrion piped up as he came over to them, shooting Jorah a look that spoke deeply of is disapproval. A look that the northern man returned with a sharp glare before he softened his expression and turned to Daenerys, waiting for her orders.

Daenerys had expected to see the others join them but the sight of them made it all seem too real again.

She could hear the screech of her dragons calling for their mother and she looked up to the sky to see the three of them soaring high over the ships.

"Despite the circumstances, I will much be happy to visit Winterfell. I have heard so much about it from both my hand and my knight." She smiled politely to the dark haired man. Then she turned to Greyworm and gave him a nod. He recognized it, they had spent so many years together to not know that when foreigners were among them they would show them their true strength.

He turned to the army of unsullied and yelled out something in high Valyrian. They all moved off the ships in perfect unity.

_"Anna chomak!"_ (My family) she turned to the Dothraki who was already off the ships and listened to their queen as she spoke to them. She talked to them about courage, about their goals and how close they were. The Lion queen and the ice king was the only thing left. They were happily yelling out the warrior cries and slammed their weapons together which caused her to laugh softly.

"We are ready." She smiled to the other men as she began stepping out of the ship.


End file.
